Iron Eagle
by Flight Moore
Summary: A girl creates an Iron Man suit unlike Tony Starks and becomes a target of S.H.I.E.L.D. Because of this more people become interested in her. One being Thanos and a second being Loki. Avengers/OC. Bruce/OC. Loki is done and now Thanos arrives. Chapter 30: The attack between them and Thanos begins... who will win and who will fall?
1. Chapter 1

"Stark!" Fury yelled at the door of the science labs. Stark jumped, nearly destroying the work he had been doing on something. He scoffed at Fury, "Really? Little room and you yell for my attention." Fury gave him an annoyed look, leveling his gaze. "We've got a job," He looked at Bruce who quietly skulked at the end of the room. "That might take both of you to do."

Director Fury stepped inside the room, locking both doors in place and stood beside the doors. Four, large crates were wheeled into the room by base personnel. They placed them in the center of the room, taking their leave immediately as the crates were placed. Tony gave them a curious look, "What's in them? Bombs?" Bruce walked around the table he was at, taking an interest in the new job at hand. "He wouldn't say both of us if these were full of mere bombs."

"They are the parts and equipment of one Dr. Betty Smith." Fury walked over to the crates and slapped a manila folder on them. He glanced at Tony, "Do you remember her?" Tony raised an eyebrow, "Doctors aren't really my type Fury." The Director glared at him. "You should, she is the one who stole Obadiah's Iron Man blueprints."

Tony instantly grabbed for the file, taking it out of Bruce's hands. He opened it and flopped it on the crate, leaning against it as he fumed. "Ironically the one that got away. How did you find her?" Tony stared down at an image of her angrily. "She appeared on our radar about two weeks ago when she had ordered certain materials for an arc reactor."

Bruce poked the crate he leaned on. "Are you saying she was creating her own suit of armor? And what she did make is in here?" He looked down at the crates and quickly began to undo the latches, Tony following suit. Once all of the latches were undone the front side of each crate fell open. Bruce looked in, looking back up at Tony. "Is this just one suit?" Tony glowered at the crate he looked in, confused by the part he saw. "Honestly, I don't know what this is. It is nothing like my Iron Man suit. This looks like a wing…"

Director Fury began walking away, "I want to know if it works and if it is weaponized."

Hawkeye was leading Dr. Betty Smith down the hall when she saw the crates and what was in them. She struggled in Hawkeyes grip, pulling to go into the room. This caught their attention, Tony instantly glaring at her. Fury stood at the door, glaring down at her. "Struggling only makes you look more like you're trying to hide something Dr. Smith." He looked up at Hawkeye. "Take her to her cell, I'm sure she'll enjoy being locked behind bars."

"Please!" She yelled into the lab, tears streaming down her face. "Please don't ruin it!" Tony paid her no mind, hefting a metal wing out of the crate in front of him. She looked up at Fury, trying to plead with him. "Please, I beg of you not to destroy it. I need it." He shook his head, "No. You don't."

Hawkeye picked her up at the waist, briskly walking away from the lab. After a few feet she stopped struggling, her head drooping and her body going limp. She cried silently down the hall, knowing that this day had to come sooner or later. Later would have been preferable…she had nearly completed the suit when Director Fury had arrested her. Hawkeye put her down on her feet, giving her an angry look. "Walk," He demanded. She glanced up at him, beginning to walk forward.

She was locked in a cell some four floors down. It wasn't a bar cell, it had a solid, metal door, but it was a tiny cell nonetheless. Hawkeye gave her one last look before he closed the door. Dr. Smith sat down on the cot, hugging her legs to her chest. She dropped her head on her knees, a solid clank of bone on metal. "Ow…" She began to silently cry.

A memory of four years ago instantly popped up.

"_Mr. Stark…w-what are you doing here?" She asked quietly. He crossed his arms, one hand moving to rub his chin. Tony gave her an annoyed look, "I should be asking you the same thing Dr.?" She covered her tag instantly as he tried to read it. Tony gave her a cold look, "From the brash actions, and__stealing the suit blueprints, I'm going to take a gander here and say that you're working with Obadiah." She instantly waved her hands, "No, no! I have never worked with Obadiah. And I'm not working with him now." He took a step forward, glaring at her, "Then what are you doing in here Doc?"_

_She stared at him briefly. "I…" She looked down at the ground, fear spreading through her. Tony sighed heavily, putting his arms down at his sides. "Right now was not the best time to get on my bad side Doc. I was really hoping I was done with Obadiah and the problems he brought…" Betty looked up at him, scared and angry, "I swear that I'm not working with him! I would never work with him and never have!"_

_Tony gave her a glare. "It doesn't matter." He sighed, taking in her scared expression. "Look, give me the blueprints and I won't call the cops. If you don't, I will call the cops." Betty stared at him, fiddling with her fingers. She opened her mouth and then closed it again, trying to think of the right words to say._

_Tony put his hands on his waist becoming impatient with her. "I guess I'll call the cops then." He sighed as he pulled his cell phone out. "So not what I want to deal with." _

"_No!" She yelled, grabbing his arm. He looked back at her, giving her an annoyed look. "Neither of us want to deal with the police so why don't you just give me the drive?" She looked around and then did the unthinkable. She punched Tony with her left hand, a solid clunk sounding when she hit. He blinked multiple times, slurring his words, "What'd'ya think you're doin'?" He fell down on his side, completely unconscious. She held her hands up to her mouth in surprise and fear. "Oh my god…what did I just do?" bolted for the door._

Betty sniffled, looking up at the door. She had been in hiding for four years, was even able to get off the radar as she slowly built her own Iron Man suit. Her mistake was openly ordering the materials needed for creating the arc reactor, which is how she ended up here at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ.

"Please don't destroy the suit Mr. Stark." She breathed to the door.

Bruce laid out a small piece he assumed was a leg part. He stood up next to Tony and gave the suit a once over. "I don't understand," Bruce said as he eyed it. "Where's the rest of the suit?"

They stared at the polished and completed Iron man suit. Much was different though. The metal was a polished silver, form fitting for a woman as well. The facemask covered the whole face but had a bird-like design with metal side feathers and the large oval eyes. A mock up of an arc reactor was in the middle of the suit, not actually functioning. The metal weighed less than Tony's so the application was easier for a person alone to put it on. And then there were the silver wings that looked as though they could flap just like a bird, the metal was molded and shaped like bird feathers, and the edges were as sharp as knives. The only thing wrong was the left arm, and both legs were missing. They were only able to place small pieces of the legs out.

"I don't even see how this thing would function." Tony said in annoyance. "Large, heavy wings make it heavy. The suit's metal is too lightweight to be able to take any kind of fire. There is no arc reactor to power the suit, and important pieces are missing or have not been made yet." He looked at Bruce. "This is a piece of crap design. I don't see what all of the fuss was about."

Bruce lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not just trying your best to downgrade the design to make yours look better?" Tony stared at the opposite wall for a moment. He looked at Bruce, putting his hands on his waist. "Yeah, so what? My suit will forever be better than any mock up designed in its image." Bruce shook his head, smirking, "Only you would care about something like that."

Tony frowned at him. "I take interest in the side projects that were inspired by my suit. And this one is ridiculously one of the best I've ever seen." He began to walk away, going to the door. "Let's go talk to this woman, see what she has to say about it."

Bruce looked at him for a moment, surprised by his sudden change of attitude. "Um…I don't think the Director would like us doing that." He quickly caught up to him, walking beside him. "Besides that, do you even know where she is locked up?" Tony scoffed at him, "I've downloaded the layout of the hellicarrier to my database. I know where everything is on this flying contraption." He grabbed a touchscreen on his way out the door, Bruce following quickly behind him. "A few taps and voilà. Four floors down, cell 8." He gave Bruce a handsome smile. "And you thought me dumb for a moment, like I was going to go storming off without a clue where I was going."

Bruce sighed, knowing he'd do something like that.

* * *

**Hey again! Sorry I had to delete and redo the story, total remake! Sorry to any who had read and liked the first one! Had no idea where i was going to go with that one. This one to me just flowed much better. ****So i hope you like this one just as much! I figured out the story and where it's going :P Love the Avengers and all of their quirks, it's going to make this fun!**

**Hope you like!**

**Read and Review! You will be loved...by me of course :P**

**XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Bruce rode the elevator down the fifth floor where they were interceded by Director Fury. "And where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

Tony gave him a wide grin. "Oh, you know, we just wanted to go out for a stroll. See where this maze of halls brought us." Fury glared at him, not finding it funny. Tony sighed, "Don't you ever laugh? Fine, we came down here to talk to the bad doctor, we wanted to know where she came up with the design for the suit."

Fury cocked his head to the side, folding his arms over his chest. Agent Hill appeared beside him, handing Fury a cell phone. "It's Coulson sir, says it's urgent." Fury nodded, taking the phone. "Fury." He said. He kept his eye on the two scientists as he listened to the phone. "Alright, I'll send the team." He clapped the phone shut, smirking at the two. "You're needed in the field Stark. If you want to know where the missing pieces of the suit are, why don't you sit down and read her file. You might be able to figure it out then."

Bruce eyed the Director, "And me sir?" Fury looked at him. "You'll stay here. It is only a minor threat and I'd rather the green guy stayed away for a few more days." Bruce understood, nodding.

"Well?" He eyed Tony. "Your teammates are waiting in the hanger for you. Go." Tony glared at him, before turning and leaving. "I will talk to her one way or another Nick." He spat as he walked away. Fury gave his back an icy glare. Bruce walked away, going back to the elevator. "Grab Dr. Smith and bring her up to the interrogation room, I want to get this over with before Stark returns." Bruce heard Fury order Agent Hill. He looked back to see them going there separate ways, Fury taking another hall, and the Agent walking a few doors down. Bruce watched her walk into a room and then come back out with the Doctor.

Betty stared at the man that stared at her unsure why he stared. Something about him registered in her memory but she couldn't place his face. He lifted his hand a little, giving her a shy wave. She gave him a small smile as she was pulled around the corner before she could place a name to his face. To her, he seemed like a rather genuine guy unlike Director Fury or the suits that roamed the halls. He looked normal and in the wrong place.

A brisk walk and a few minutes later she was placed inside a small room, being cuffed to a metal chair. To her right was a large one-way mirror; the rest of the room was grey concrete, very sad and boring. Director Fury walked in, carrying a manila folder. He sat down on the chair opposite her, folding his hands atop the folder on the table.

"Enjoying lockup Dr. Smith?"

She looked around nervously, "I've only been in there for about an hour sir, not much time to take in the loneliness of ones cell." He gave her a half frown. She looked up at him, nervously searching his face for any sign of emotion other than anger or annoyance. Nothing. He stared at her for a time, making her very uncomfortable. Betty looked down at her lap, unable to look at him.

"Why do you do that Doctor?" He asked with a tone of disappointment. "You are one of the smartest people aboard this boat yet you cannot hold a simple stare." She looked up at him, slightly confused. "What I'm saying is you cower like a dog. You're an intelligent person Doctor," He eyed her left arm. "Strong too. But you lack the strength of a fighter or the charisma of a leader."

Tears welled in her eyes. She had never been so verbally abused, and by a man who said it with no emotion. He read her like a book, able to tell how she felt, how she acted, just by a stare. "I've never been a strong person, I've always been weak."

"Then what strength allowed you to steal the Obadiah blueprints?" She looked to the side, staring at the mirror. "Adrenaline I suppose," She said quietly. Fury leaned back in his chair. "I don't believe you Doctor. I think there was a need, a want to change yourself. To become someone else than who you are."

She looked at him, "Are you giving me a psyche evaluation? I don't need to be told what I was trying to do. I know what I was doing and why." He leaned forward again, glaring at her. "There's a spark in you that you're hiding, a strength. Why would you hide that?" She looked back down at her lap, fidgeting in the cuffs. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Then look at me and tell me that you're not." He demanded.

Betty looked up at him, "Why do you care if I am or not?" She demanded in return.

"Because I can't have a loose cannon walking around base without knowing what makes them tick."

She was taken aback by his comment. "What do you mean? I can't walk around because you have me locked up." She said quietly. He pushed the folder forward to her. "I have a deal for you Dr. Smith which would allow you to do whatever you want in exchange for your loyalty-to me." Betty stared at the folder, wishing she could open it. "You would be given room and board, a work space, and you would be trained as an agent. You'd become a much stronger person Doctor, regaining that charisma and strength."

Director Fury walked around the table and undid her cuffs. He sat down on the corner of the table looking down at her. She rubbed her wrists, looking up at him nervously. "Why was I arrested?" She asked quietly. "Was it actually because I stole the blueprints and built the suit?" He pursed his lips, squinting at her. "You were arrested for one reason and brought here for another. Your arrest was due to your theft yes, but I do not believe that matters and as the leader here I am able to let that slide."

The folder stared back at her and she finally reached out to take it. Fury put his hand on it, stopping her from taking it. "Before you take this, I need to know whether or not I will be able to trust you and you me. I can't just let you go that quickly." He said.

Betty looked up at him, "Why are you offering me this, whatever it is, and not one of the Avengers? I'm sure they'd do a much better job than me."

He sighed, "I don't need a fighter as much as I need a scientist." She gave him a questioning look, "Than why not Mr. Stark?" He rolled his eyes. "Stark and I do not see eye to eye and Banner is too much of a risk." The name instantly clicked with the man she had seen. Why would he be here though? "I need a scientist with specialized skills such as yours, one who would follow my orders and mine alone. Neither Stark nor Banner would agree to this as I think you will."

"But why? Why do you need me?" He took in an impatient breath. "I need someone I can trust Dr. Smith. The assignments I will be putting you on would only be questioned by any of the team." He gave her a questioning look, raising an eyebrow. "Did you not create the suit so you could keep up with the growing strength of the world?"

Betty gaped at him, surprised he knew that. It was nearly the exact thing she had written in a thesis of the changing world. "I was told to scratch that thesis because of the mutant rights movement. How do you know about it?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. was the one who told you to do so Dr. Smith. At the time you still had two legs and were a very presumptuous woman. We did not want any more wordplay getting out and putting strain on the mutant rights movement." He moved to lean on the opposite side of the table. "Returning to the subject at hand Doctor. After your accident you felt too weak in a society where people were coming out everyday with a new ability. You were disabled and could barely get around, so you created your own limbs, not only to fit in but to be able to protect yourself against this new time."

She stared at him in surprise. "If you're trying to insinuate that I am racist, I am not." If that's really what you could call disliking mutants. "I am not. I am merely pointing out the fact that you wish to be able to protect yourself from any threat, be it mutant or human. And as disabled as you were, you couldn't do that." He paused briefly. "That is exactly what I am trying to do Doctor. You see, there are many new threats coming about, changes all across the galaxy and we are a subordinate race to those shooting out of the sky, to those who can walk through walls, become invisible, mold the earth. We, are human Doctor. We, need to grow stronger in order to keep ourselves protected."

He stared at her, seeing an understanding cross her face. "You will have training everyday at eight a.m. Doctor. At eleven a.m. you will go to your designated lab and begin your work. You will report to only me about your work, no one else."

"What training will I be doing?" The Director smirked. "Combat training Doctor. Even though I don't need a fighter, you need to be trained as an agent."

"And what of the suit? Has Stark destroyed it? Will he?" Fury stood up straight. "I don't think he will. In fact I think he'll fix any problems with it. But if he doesn't actually read your file, he won't understand why there are limbs missing. So the first thing I'd like you to do Doctor, is to go to him and show him where those missing parts are." She looked down at her lap. No one, aside, apparently from S.H.I.E.L.D., knew about her limbs. It was her best secret and something she was ready to keep secret for her entire life. "It'd make you feel much better letting others know about it Doctor."

She gave him a sheepish smile. "I created these limbs so I'd have more mobility and fit in with society. I don't want to be looked at as anything more than a woman sir. I…don't want to be looked at as a robot…" She looked back down at her lap, staring at her knees.

Fury said nothing.

"Come on Doctor. I will show you to your room. In an hours time Stark will be back, so you can head up to the science lab he works in." She stood, looking at him to see if she could take the folder. She slowly took it, as she received no denial from him. "Another thing. You cannot speak to anyone of our agreement or what you will be doing. This is strictly between us Doctor, do you understand?"

"Yes, Director Fury." She walked out the door he held open for her. She peaked inside the folder, not allowing any passerby's see what was inside. Fury gave her an odd look at her un-stealthiness. "What is H.Y.D.R.A.?" She looked at him and then peaked back in the folder. She looked back up at him and received a deadly glare. She faced forward and then looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, giving him a sheepish smile.

"What is in that folder is not open knowledge." He stated. "Once you have read it and know what your tasks are, you are to immediately destroy it." She nodded. As he watched her walk in his peripherals, he noticed that she seemed to have more…strength? She held her head up and did not yield to stares like a dog, though she still averted eye contact with those who passed.

* * *

**Ah, Chapter two! I decided that because i took down the old first chapter i'd restart by giving you two!**

**I decided to go a different route with Fury's interrogation since he was trying to gain her trust per se, i didn't want him hurting her too much verbally! He needed to be...softer...to gain her compliance!**

**Oh and there will be many more chapters! How many? Don't know yet...just more :P And i don't know when i'll update, or how often i will! The next update may be tomorrow or in a week! **

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Oh and R&R! I'll love you if you do :P It makes me happy and excited when i get reviews, always loved!**

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Smith wandered the halls in search of the science lab she had seen, though she was having no luck at finding it. Finally, she mustered the courage to ask a passerby for directions. The man pointed down the hall behind her, "Just turn around and you'll see it on your right." She smiled unhappily and nodded to him. He quickly walked away, continuing on his path. Dr. Smith turned on her heel and went the opposite way down the hall, feeling completely dumb for having to ask when it was just right there.

Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner stood inside the room, contemplating the suit. Tony was feeling his fingers across the top of a stretched wing. Stretched, the wing was about twelve feet long. "This is quite amazing she was able to make such intricate wings like this. And the fact that they're metal is amazing in itself." Tony stated, applauding the work.

Dr. Smith stepped quietly through the door, catching what he had said. "It took me a whole year to make the wings alone." She said quietly. Both heads snapped to her. "I had to trash a lot of metal until I finally got the parts right and the design to my satisfaction."

"Dr. Smith," Bruce said, stepping toward her with his hand out. "I'm Bruce Banner." She shook his hand, smiling at him, liking the courage he had. "Your suit is very well made, I'm very surprised by it. How come you went with this design instead of replicating Tony's?"

Tony walked up beside Bruce, putting his hands on his waist. "Dr. Smith? Are you an actual Doctor?" She shook her head, "No, I'm a doctor of robotics." He scoffed at her, looking her up and down. "Robotics? Good god, what made you want to do that? Watch too much Transformers as a kid?" She laughed lightly, surprised by his attitude toward her. Maybe he had forgotten about her knocking him out. "I guess you could say I did. I grew up with three older brothers that all watched transformers. I didn't have much of a say in what we watched."

Tony smirked, "So you're a tomboy? Interesting." He turned and walked back over to the suit, staring at the front. Bruce smiled at her, still standing beside her. "He's very chatty and sometimes not the best at holding back rude comments." Tony turned and glared at him, "I just say what's on my mind. Not my fault if the other is being dumb."

Bruce shook his head and then looked back at Dr. Smith. "Would you mind going over the design of your suit? We'd both like to know." She nodded, walking over to it with Bruce.

Around these two she felt a semblance of normalcy. They were smart and annoyingly witty, they weren't overbearing and didn't look constipated. Both seemed like genuine characters and rather liked the company of other people unlike the Director. Dr. Smith felt welcomed in the lab, even with her past mishaps, she hoped Tony didn't remember it.

She walked around it, checking for any missing pieces. Honestly, looking to see if Tony had taken it apart. She looked over the wing at the two men. "I designed it to save energy. I didn't know if an arc reactor could support the system."

Tony looked at the dull centerpiece. "The arc is one of the best sources of energy. Not something you'd need to save energy for, always." Dr. Smith stepped under the wing and stood in front of him. He looked at her skeptically. She poked his arc, "Yours is not only a part of you but in the field of Physics. A field I'm rather bad at." He squinted at her, stopping her hand from poking him. "Don't you need to know physics for what you do?" She nodded, "Yes, but not the field in which to build an arc. No one aside from you knows how to make one."

Bruce crossed his arms on his chest. "Then how were you going to power the suit if you can't make an arc?" She teetered her head to the side, "That was my last big jump. I was going to try and create a jet propulsion system within the leg system but that did not work." She turned and put her hand on the centerpiece, "I realized that a suit like this needed an arc reactor in order to work the way you want it too."

"So did you have to trash the legs too?" Tony asked. He looked at the space where the legs weren't. "Something obviously didn't work out I take it."

Bruce looked at Tony and sighed. He looked back at Dr. Smith with a knowing look. She gave him a questioning look but looked at Tony. "The legs weren't scratched. The propulsion design was though. They would have been fairly large and bulky. Not something that could blend as regular legs very well."

Tony squinted at her, "What in the world are you talking about, regular legs?"

She took a quick breath, moving away from the suit a little. "Well," She pressed the buttons. "I needed them to be able to blend."

Tony stared down at her legs in shock. "Oh my god… I-are those your actual legs?" She nodded, folding her arms over her chest, feeling uncomfortable. He made an odd noise, followed by a confused frown. "So your handicapped?" She nodded, looking down at the floor. She shuffled her feet. "And you made those? Do they some how connect to the suit, they're the pieces right?"

"Yes Mr. Stark, they're the pieces. They go through a small expansion to connect to the suit." She looked up at him, slowly becoming more comfortable. Maybe it was better to let others know about them. She looked at Bruce, he blushed when she caught him staring. "It's quite alright Dr. Banner. I knew that I'd have to show you both sooner or later." She lifted her foot, turning it side to side as she examined it. "Besides, I don't think it was healthy for me to keep such a secret. Everything I did revolved around worry."

Tony nodded, "Quite the secret. Did you really not tell anyone about it?" Dr. Smith nodded, smiling shyly. "I was afraid of what people would think of me. I didn't want to be looked at as a robot." Bruce crossed his arms and then pointed at her legs. "May I ask how they work?"

She gestured to Tony. "Like the Iron Man suit, I can fly with them." She looked down, slightly annoyed. "Though, in order for the systems to work they also need the arc reactor to work. So right now all they can do is walk, run, jump, etc., and change cover plates to blend." Bruce nodded, rubbing his chin. "So you built them to work with an arc… What if you couldn't make an arc? What then?"

Dr. Smith shrugged, not really knowing.

Tony looked her in the eyes, contemplating something. "Are you able to work the suit in any way right now? Can you move in it, yada yada?" She shook her head. "Not without the arc. Right now it sits, collecting dust." He looked at the suit, mentally calculating something as he stared at the chest piece. "What if I could give you my old arc?" She slowly smiled, her smile widening at the thought of it working. "That's only a what if. I'd have to get off this ship in order to get it," He turned and walked over to one of the computers. "Unless I can get Pepper to send it… Hmm." He began to type on the screen.

Dr. Smith looked at Bruce, slightly confused. "Ship? What does he mean by ship?" Bruce gave her an odd look, smirking. "Yes…the base is an aircraft carrier with wings you could say. Right now we are flying over the Pacific." Her jaw dropped. "Is that okay?" He asked. She nodded, closing her mouth. He laughed and leaned against the table behind him. "I take it that you know who I am since you called me Dr. Banner." She stared out the far window, nodding slowly. He smiled at her, finding her reaction amusing.

She shook her head, looking at Bruce and smiling. "Yes, I know who you are Dr. Banner. The last I heard you were working on gamma radiation." He nodded. "Then you suddenly disappeared." She looked around with a small smile. "I take it you came here?"

He smirked quickly and then lost it. "What? You don't know?" Tony piped, pausing what he was doing to look at her. She looked at Bruce briefly and then to Tony, shaking her head. He smiled brightly. "Brucey here gained an alter ego in an experiment gone wrong."

She looked at Bruce, slightly confused. "What happened?" He looked down at the ground, itching his nose. He put his hands in his pockets and then looked up at her. "Well," Tony interrupted instantly. "He was accidently exposed to massive amounts of gamma radiation, thus creating a big green, alter ego we call the Hulk."

Dr. Smith eyed Bruce, surprised, "So you are the giant green guy of the Avengers?" She stepped forward, her scientific curiosity getting the better of her. She touched his face gently, "How in the world do you turn into such a big thing? It'd take like eight of you to make him." He laughed, grabbing her hand and pushing it away. "Um…well, it's tricked by anger. Whenever I get overly enraged-I change."

"Interesting," She said, looking at him with a new curiosity. Tony walked up and gave him a small shock. Bruce glared at him, "Really? You're going to start that all over?" Tony looked at Dr. Smith. "He has incredible control over his emotion. I've tried forever to break him but he just won't."

Dr. Smith laughed at Tony, "Maybe you should try a different tactic then shock treatment." She gave Bruce a playful smile. "Why don't you try-"

"Why try anything?" A man interrupted. They all looked to see Director Fury standing in the door with Maria at his side. "We don't need to risk putting this ship in danger because of some silly game." They all frowned, both Dr. Smith and Dr. Banner looking down at the ground, slightly ashamed. Fury frowned at them and then glared at Tony. "What did you want Stark?"

Tony just looked at him, "Well that was quick. Anyways, I'd like permission to leave the base for the rest of the day. I know, amazing that I'm asking, please no applause." Fury was only slightly surprised he was asking. "And what do you need off base that someone else can't get?"

"My arc reactor, the old one." Tony began to walk toward the door. "Thank you, see you later. I promise I'll be back by tomorrow mother." He said, smirking at Fury as he passed. Fury glared at him but let him go. Fury looked at the other two, "Is he actually going to give you the arc Dr. Smith?" She shrugged, looking up at him. "He didn't say give or anything of the like. I believe he wants to see the suit work."

Fury nodded. "Alright." He left the room, nodding to Bruce before he did. Maria followed like his shadow.

"Is he always so brutish?" She asked, watching him walk by the windows.

"I've never seen an honest smile from him. So yes, very brutish." He looked at her, "So Dr. Smith, would you like a tour of the base?" She smiled at him. "You can call me Betty." He nodded, "Bruce."

She walked toward the door, smiling back at him. "Is it alright if we start outside, Bruce?" He stared at her momentarily before nodding with a smile.

* * *

**A possible Bruce/Betty hookup ;)! Hey, BB :P Never did notice that-honest! **

**Tell me what you think, drop a review!**

**Love ya lots!**

**XD**

**Next chapter in a couple of days :P Say…Tuesday about!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So what's it like?" Betty asked. "If you don't mind me asking?" He smiled, staring at the ground in front of him. "Well, I'd say it's similar to the release you're feeling at allowing everyone to see how you truly look." Her eyes widened as she realized she had been walking through the halls, completely oblivious to the fact she hadn't fixed the skin plates. She laughed, short and surprised. "I didn't even realize I was. But," She took a deep breath, watching a woman pass and stare at her. "It really does feel great, not worrying about hiding what I truly look like. Though, I'll still wear the skin plates when I'm on ground."

"That is pretty much how it feels for me. It's like I stretch…you know when you wake up in the morning and you feel great after you have a quick stretch?" She smirked and nodded. "Completely." He laughed lightly. "Well like that. That feeling of releasing a kink, like letting go."

Betty stared at the floor, sensing a hidden reason in his words. "You hate that you like the change don't you? It's something you don't want to like but you do." He gave her a sidelong glance, his eyes questioning, "Exactly like that. It's not that I can control the changes, they just happen when I get angry. But…it feels great when it happens and I absolutely hate that. I hate the other guy…he's a brute and completely dumb."

She laughed openly, "I like that. The other guy." She stopped laughing at the stare he gave her. "So sorry if I offended you. It's just…interesting that you do not come to terms with the fact that you are both the same person."

He didn't reply and continued on down the hall. She stopped and turned when she heard a whish and then a thunk sound from the room they passed. "Ah, I wouldn't go in there Betty." Bruce said, trying to stop her before she entered. She stood at the door, "Why not?" He rubbed the back of his head, his hand on his waist. "Hawkeye is shooting in there. He really doesn't enjoy being watched or interrupted."

She walked in, Bruce sighing. He was right Hawkeye was in the room, shooting arrow after arrow. There must have been a dozen or so target scattered around the room, all covered with arrows. He turned a corner quickly, sitting on one knee. Betty's eyes widened and she jumped, "Don't shoot!" Hawkeye glared at her, "I put you in a cell Doctor, how did you get out?" He kept pointing the arrow at her. He quickly looked her up and down, noticing the shining metal limbs. "I see," He said.

Bruce walked into the room, taking in the scene and reading Betty's body language. "She is with me Hawkeye. Director Fury let her go." Hawkeye glared at Bruce, but kept on pointing the arrow at her. "And why didn't he tell me?" He looked at Betty. She put her left arm behind her back, shifting on her feet uncomfortably. Bruce walked up besides her, glaring at Hawkeye. "She is not your enemy," He said, his volume rising in anger.

Hawkeye pointed the arrow away from her, knowing it'd be smarter than to ignite Bruce's anger. "You should say something when you enter a training room Dr. Smith. I could have easily killed you." She gave him a sheepish smile, slowly retreating behind Bruce. "I saw. Thought you were going to still. We'll just be leaving now." Hawkeye nodded, looking between the two doctors. "Please do."

Outside Bruce sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose. "I told you he doesn't like to be interrupted." She stared at the ground, any courage she had had disappeared. "Did I do something to make him dislike me?" Bruce shrugged. "Him and Black Widow both act that way. We don't know if they like anybody on the base. They're spy's and they're always in character."

An eyebrow lifted, "Black Widow? Do you all have odd names? His isn't actually Hawkeye is it?" He smiled, laughing softly. "Yeah, we all have different names when we don the suit. Mine, on the other hand, just kind of came with the green guy." She smiled at him, "So all of the Avengers have…alter egos per se?" He nodded.

They continued to walk, walking through nearly half of the base, swapping stories. Betty learning of another Betty he knew but her real name was Elizabeth, a doctor he worked with. She learned the whole back-story to the creation of the Hulk, his gamma studies, and what went wrong. From his words she would never had guessed he was the same man he was back then. He was headstrong and courageous, now he was shy and boxed in. Bruce had to be in order to keep the other guy at bay.

"Your idea of a good day is being able to enjoy it through the infuriating anger management?" She gave him a small smile, amused by his 'good' days. He teetered his head, laughing a little. "Yes. Any day I don't change is a good day. But being able to enjoy the day in happiness and laughter, that is a great day."

Betty's smiled brightened, "I hope that, aside from the confrontation with Hawkeye, you had a great day today. Maybe if you had more you could, somehow control the other guy easier than strict anger management."

"Maybe," He smiled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Avengers assemble in Controls." A woman's voice announced over intercoms. "Dr. Betty Smith, come as well." And that was it.

Bruce began to turn, pausing to look at her. "Worried?" She gave him a lopsided smile, "I came here as a criminal Bruce, not an ally. I'm sure the reason Hawkeye doesn't like me is for that reason. Who's to say the others won't as well?" She looked at him, loosing the smile. "Do you see me as a criminal?"

He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. Bruce fidgeted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. "Stealing is a crime but what you did honestly isn't that big of a deal. So you stole some old blueprints, what did they actually do for you?" She stared at him. He smiled shyly, "Nah, I don't see you as a criminal Betty, just a needy Doctor."

She laughed lightly, smiling. "No ones ever called me needy before."

He shrugged, "From what I've learned about you, you just want acceptance. Something everyone wants…" He began walking away, looking back at her with a small smile. "C'mon, Controls is this way."

* * *

**Okay! This one had to be short, more of a chapter for the two of them! And also I can't go on without your opinions. I'm**** thinking about putting Lily Williams into this story as well...I want your opinions! (A note: She was the character I made for my first Avengers fic, A Gifted Daughter!) I know how I'd do it if I did add her, but I think that'll I'll leave it up to you guys to decide! This will be a big demand of five or more yes's to have her added! **

**I hope I'm getting Bruce's quirks right, sorry if I'm not! He's going to be a big character in the story, him and Fury!**

**Leave a review and Decide!**

**XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce walked in ahead of Dr. Smith, allowing her a moment to breath before walking into Controls. She wasn't ready to show the heroes her robotic limbs. But why not? She had shown Bruce and Tony, most of the crew knew, the secret no doubt passing along to any who didn't. But still…they were heroes and what did they already know about her? Did they think she was a threat?

Despite her screaming conscious she walked into Controls with her limbs showing. She was instantly stared at and she instantly looked at the ground. "You're cowering again Dr. Smith." Fury stated, slightly annoyed. Her head twitched up instantly, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Cowering?" Captain America asked, turning to look at the Director. He gestured toward her, "She's nervous and shy. It's not like we had manners enough to not stare at her."

Betty smiled slightly, appreciating his defense. But Fury was right, she did cower, yes she was nervous but it was habit to cower. "Thank you Captian, but the Director is right in saying that I was cowering. I'm a weak person-I am a coward."

Bruce gave her a questioning look, seeing a different side of her. She didn't look at him and stared at the table, holding her hands in front of her.

The team sat around the oval table, Bruce, Steve, and Clint on the left, and Natasha and Thor on the right. Director Fury stood at the head of the table, staring at Betty incredulously. "Sit down Dr. Smith." The team watched in slight amazement how quickly she obeyed, pulling the chair from beside Thor to sit at the end of the table. Fury closed his eyes, sighing quietly. Her doglike attitude did not amuse him. It rather angered him that someone would so easily allow themselves to be controlled.

"I am Thor Odinson." He reached out his hand to her with a kind smile. "I've learned that on Earth you shake ones hand as greeting." She smiled at him and shook his hand, "Dr. Betty Smith." His smile perked a little. "A doctor? Doctors on Earth have yet to show me kindness. They are brutish and poke me with needles." She laughed lightly, shaking her head. "No, no. I am not that kind of doctor. I am a doctor of robotics." He gave her an odd look. "Um…I'm well versed in machinery I guess you could say." He smiled and nodded an understanding.

"Natasha Romanoff." Natasha said beside Thor. She did not try to reach for her hand as she was too far away. She had a solemn look but did not speak further so Betty just nodded with a small smile.

Betty looked over at Clint, expecting him to continue. He gave her a stern gaze. Natasha flinched and a small thud was heard under the table. Clint frowned, "Clint Barton." He looked away and glared at Natasha.

"Steve Rodgers." He gave her his most handsome smile and a small salute. She smiled and nodded. Bruce nodded to her, having already been through the introductions.

Fury leaned against the table, gaining the teams attention. "Well now that introductions are over I would like Dr. Smith to tell the team why she is here."

Betty's jaw dropped. Hadn't he already told them? Wasn't there some kind of file of her for them to read?

He gave her a stern look, "Everything would be appreciated doctor."

The team looked at her, Clint glaring. He really didn't seem to like her and she really didn't understand why. Bruce already knew so he stared at the table, adjusting his glasses.

Betty stared at the table as she talked. "Well…" She peaked up at the Director and received a "go on" nod. "I'm here on felony charges. I came only hours ago, having been arrested by Director Fury." Natasha instantly glared at her, tensing up. Steve and Thor both shared a disbelieving look. "Arrested for what?" Thor asked.

"I stole blueprints to Obadiah's Iron Man suit, and I made my own." She glanced up at Thor and the others. Aside from Bruce they all seemed angry, Thor and Steve realizing what she did and what the meant. "I'm only out now," She looked at Fury, wondering if she should continue.

He continued for her. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has decided that she is an asset because of her knowledge of the Iron Man suit. So she has been let out on probationary measures."

"And what of the suit?" Natasha asked. Fury looked at her, "It is being worked on by Dr. Banner and Stark. It will be up to them whether to destroy it or not." Natasha frowned, "And if they don't?" Fury looked across the table at Betty. "Then she'll keep it."

"But won't that be a risk?" Natasha spat, disagreeing with his judgment. "Can we trust her with an Iron Man suit?"

"Yes." Betty said quietly, taking the attention back to her. She fidgeted uncomfortably. "I know you don't know me. Heck, what I did alone makes me unworthy of your trust. But you must know that I did not create it to bring harm to anyone."

"But it can, can't it?" Steve asked.

She looked at him, slightly surprised by his question. "Yes. It has nearly all of the same implications as the Iron Man suit." She glanced at Clint and then back at Steve. "I created the suit as protection and to be able to keep up with the growing power of the people. It is only for defense not offense."

"Dr. Smith has made it clear what her intentions are and both Bruce and Tony have seemed to find her intriguing," Fury stated. "So until further orders, she will be a member of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Betty glared at him. Then why did she have to tell them what she did? Why make her go through the criticism and distrust?

The Director smirked, "Another thing. Clint, it will be your job to train her every morning at eight a.m." Clint instantly looked at Fury, glaring angrily at him. "That is an order. She will have a strict schedule and each of you will be a part of it. And if she doesn't show up within five minutes of said time-you are to hunt her down and bring her there. She is to be under one of the team's supervision at all times. Got it?"

Thor and Bruce nodded; the other three stared in surprise and anger.

Fury knew it was a bit drastic but she needed to become stronger than a cowering dog. She needed to be given a leash and then have it pulled tighter until she broke. It was the only way he knew she'd finally have had enough, finally voice her opinion, and finally gain strength.

"Meeting dismissed."

"Well Dr. Smith," Bruce sighed, seeing as no one else was moving or doing anything. "Why don't we go back down to the lab and see if we can't fix any kinks in the armor."

Thor stood, "I wish to come and see this armor for myself." The Captain nodded in agreement, standing up a little more casually. "Why don't we all go and see it?"

They all stood in the lab staring at the suit in amazement. They had spread out and were looking it over. Clint stood in the back, not liking any of this. Natasha stood near him with her arms crossed, glaring at the suit. Thor rubbed his hand along the wing of the suit. Steve stood with his hands on his waist, completely surprised by it.

One wing was outstretched some twelve feet across the room while the other was tucked in. Thor felt his fingers across the feather tips, "These are sharp, like blades." He stopped touching them and looked at Betty. "How were you able to make them so sharp?"

Betty smiled at her suit, glancing at Thor when he talked. "Stones and grinders. Old Japanese techniques mixed with some new equipment."

Steve turned to look at her, glancing at her robotic limbs. "And I take it the missing pieces are your limbs?" He did a double take of her robotics. "Are those your actual arms or are they just a part of the suit you wear?"

She pressed the button on her upper arm and the skin plates fitted together, making her arm look real once again. "They are my real limbs." Bruce stood beside her and touched her arm. "I've been wondering, can you feel when someone touches your arm?" She smirked. "Sadly no. Creating a touch sensitive system within the plates would have taken too long and would have been too much miniscule work for me."

"What's with the crowd?" Tony asked, making his way into the lab. He smirked at the team, finding it amusing they were in here. He carried a small box in his hands and put it on one of the tables. "Unless there is some impromptu meeting or cataclysmic event, you four aren't regulars."

"We're looking at the suit." Captain stated unhappily, eyeing the box.

"Ah yes." Tony quickly tore into the box. "Figured you'd come down to see it sooner or later. A little later would have been nice. Would've liked to get it working first." He pulled out a wrench and his old arc reactor. "Well then. Shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

I was slightly disappointed seeing that the team decided to stay. They showed interest in the suit sure, but they were just here to make sure nothing went wrong.

"Come here Bruce," Tony demanded. I walked up to the suit, wondering what he could possibly need my help for. Betty gave me a small frown that he called for me and not her. I smiled at her and shrugged. "I need you to split the two end wires quick and then connect them with the two sticking out while I do the other two. They need to be done quickly and together. Betty-Dr. please come here dear."

She came over quickly and grabbed on to the arc. Tony glanced at her quickly, "Good guess." He returned to his work. Betty rolled her eyes and then watched what we were doing. "Wouldn't it be better if you followed a color coded system." Tony glared at her in annoyance. She quickly continued, "They aren't colored but if you consider the relay points and those in the suits-they don't match so they'd short circuit."

I smiled, looking at Tony over my glasses. He was about to say something until the realization hit him. "You are right. Trade me rights." We traded and continued on. I nodded to Betty, "Good catch. You might be smarter than Stark here." Tony glared at me, frowning. "I just didn't take the time to look it through before beginning." Always has a witty comment.

I was quickly done with the wires, Tony seconds after. "Hmm…" He eyed the suit unhappily. "Now what?" I asked, noticing how it didn't appear to be working. He gave me an impatient glance. He grabbed the wires and looked them over, deciding to tie together two of the already tied wires. A spark made us all flinch back. "Are you sure that's right?" Betty asked, slightly worried though not about Tony.

Tony huffed, "Right enough. Figure out the math of it later." He used electrical tape to connect the wires. The suit instantly lighted up. Both Tony and Betty smiled brightly. Aside from personalities I wouldn't doubt they'd have a lot in common. They liked the sciences, were nerds for robots, and had a thing for being right, though Stark was a billionaire, playboy…that'd be an issue I bet. Why did I even care to think about that?

I stared at Betty, finding her reactions to things amusing. She had a bright, child-like smile. "It works…" Tony gave her a doubtful look, "Of course it does. The arc was made by me, why wouldn't it?" She ignored the comment, peeving Tony for doing so. I smiled at the thought of someone else being able to annoy Tony by not hearing Tony. Everyone heard Tony and he didn't like to not be heard.

I cleared my throat. She glanced at me and then back at the suit, beginning to walk around it. "A question. How do you plan on putting it on?" For a moment she seemed lost, her brown eyes quickly darted all over the suit. "I'll show you. Come back here." I followed her to the back of the suit where she continued by pressing the crook of the neck of the suit. "This button opens it. When I am on the inside all I have to do is say a few magic words and it will open back up."

Down the length of the back the suit pulled apart, sweeping away like waves to either side, creating a large enough space for her to step in. It was quite interesting how well this suit came together. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She was a small, thin woman, blonde hair, brown eyes, not exactly the type I see being able to do this kind of science.

"And here I thought you had to slip on each piece separately." Tony stated, eyeing the back of the suit. He still didn't see her as a woman of science either, if anything she looked like the pretty women he went after-blonde and a little on the slow side.

She gave him a sly smile, "I'm not as dumb as you think me Mr. Stark." He scoffed at her, "When did I say you were dumb Dr. Smith?" I gave him a stern look, he returned it but said nothing.

"You've implied it." She said. He nodded, "Ah, well, yes I suppose I have. Ehn, just step into the suit. Let's see if you're smarts have pulled through in every aspect of the suit."

I put my arm in front of the suit, stopping her from entering. "Don't you think it'd be smarter to go through diagnostic testing before she stepped in?" Betty smiled kindly, no doubt sensing my worry. Tony smiled, holding his hand up as he remembered something. "Before I forget, one more thing." He gave me a queer look before ducking under the wing.

I looked inside, focusing on the interior, which looked much like that of Iron Man. Though the inside of the helmet, the computer system was no Jarvis. But I had to give her props she did a magnificent job. She leaned in, leaning against the wing. "Do you really think I would get stuck inside Bruce? Even though the computing system is…Jurassic, it has a small energy device inside that will save energy from the arc so that if anything happened I could still get out."

I nodded, looking back inside. "I see." I wasn't used to being so understood by another. She seemed to understand deeper meanings to what I said.

Thor cleared his throat behind us. I instantly stood, scuffing my shoulder on the side of the back. Betty stood, looking down shyly. "May I see inside?" He asked looking between the two of us. He smiled brightly when we both moved out of his way. Betty held her hand up, "But don't touch anything." He nodded and then looked inside.

It was surprising but right now I did not feel the pull of the other guy, I didn't feel like I had to keep my anger in check, that was, until Thor stepped over. For some reason the baffling god annoyed me, maybe it was his miniscule knowledge of Earth or his uncontrollable desire to fight. He liked it, whereas I fought every day not to. They locked me up as a risk, yet sees no risk in an all-powerful god like him? I saw no good reasoning behind S.H.I.E.L.D.s decisions.

I looked away from Thor and saw Betty staring at me. She looked slightly worried and…scared. I glared at her and she looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet. I instantly regretted doing it and walked away, rubbing my face. Why had the littlest thing bothered me so much? I walked out of the room to sit where there was no tension or blatant idiots. At least Steve had the character to not be so blunt about his time and knowledge difference. Again…I sighed and sat on the bench.

* * *

"Why did he leave?" Tony asked, eyeing Bruce as he left the room. He took up at the others of the team standing at the opposite side of the room, having completely forgotten about them. "You're still here? I thought you guys had left already." Betty looked over the suit at them, forgetting herself.

Natasha and Clint glared at them, Natasha rolling her eyes and looking away. Steve just acted cool, glaring at Tony briefly. "Here to stay Stark. We want to see if the suit works." A tone of doubt laced his voice and Tony glared at him.

"What's that?" Betty asked, returning to the work at hand. Tony held a small computer chip in his hand. "It's a drive he stated." He looked at her for a moment until she looked down at the ground. So he did remember… She gave him a sheepish smile and he laughed bitterly in return. "Though this one stores a copy of Jarvis, not blueprints."

Thor moved, backing away from the two doctors to watch over their shoulder. Betty gave him an odd look, not used to having anyone watch so intently. She ignored him and looked back at Tony.

She nodded slowly, knowing he had old emotions over the matter. "What's Jarvis?" He was taken aback by her question; unsure whether she was truly asking that. He pursed his lips remembering that not everyone knew about Jarvis. He plugged him in a small spot in the back of the helmet. "Think of this as an upgrade, as you said, your system is quite Jurassic and I hate outdated tech."

Betty was slightly surprised at seeing a blue screen appear within the helmet. It was very high-tech and intuitive, taking in everything within the surroundings and cataloging it and then going through and blueprinting her suit. "Hello Dr. Smith. I am Jarvis, Mr. Starks A.I. computing system. I am going to run a quick diagnostics test of the suit and determine proper functioning requirements."

Betty gaped at the screen, "A.I. system…" Jarvis answered. "Yes."

Betty looked at Tony who beamed proudly. "If anything is wrong he will help you and will also help you in a fight." He held his hands up. "If it ever came down to that, not saying it will." He sighed impatiently. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He motioned to the suit. "Are you going to put it on or just stare at it?"

She frowned at him but then decided to step in.

* * *

**Yeah! Thanks Bazinga26! I'm going to do more Bruce POV's and a few Clint POV's. Hopefully it's a good chapter, hope Bruce's POV was good. I know I didn't say much on his thoughts but I will, slowly but surely!**

**Thanks!**

**XD**


	7. Chapter 7

She stepped inside.

"Welcome Dr. Smith. I have finished diagnostics and have found nothing wrong. I can now assume power status and control power supplies to all weapons and flight." She smiled brightly. "Thank you Jarvis."

The suit closed behind her, like zipping a jacket. Tony gave it a quizzical look. "I like the design of the back." He ducked under a wing and stood in front of her. Everyone was standing and tense. "Move a little, move like you're loosening your muscles." Her legs and arms finished adjusting and clicked into place.

Betty took a deep breath, loosening her arms. The wings stretched out fully, the tips grazing the sides of the room. Bruce stood in the doorway, smiling. "Seems everything is working ok." Tony stated, eyeing the wings. "But we won't know that until we take it outside."

Clint stepped forward, "She is not allowed outside while wearing the suit." Tony frowned at him, "Well until there is a Fury standing behind that order-she goes outside." Clint glared at him. Tony sighed, "If it makes you feel any better, she can't leave without me."

"What do you mean?" Betty asked, surprised and curious. He turned on his heel to look at her, "Well, as a safety measure and to make sure you don't run, I created a security system that will turn off the suit if you try to leave." Betty sighed but understood why he did it. Tony turned back and looked at Clint. "Now that everyone understands can we go outside?"

Betty's wings closed and she flew to the door, waiting for Bruce to move before continuing. "I don't think you could stop her now anyways." Bruce piped. Tony walked out of the room, going the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" He gave him a handsome smile, "To get mine of course." Bruce smirked. The others walked out of the room, all of them heading toward the deck.

Betty flew around the halls, dodging people until she was able to fly out and onto the deck. She smiled brightly, basking in the sun. "You seem over joyed Dr. Smith." Jarvis stated. "The suit is working Jarvis. You have no idea how much this means to me. I can be free." She spun, slowly flying into the sky. "Mr. Stark has programmed me to turn off the suit if you leave the perimeters of the base." She laughed, "That doesn't stop me from being free. Being a computer you would not understand."

She flew into the air. She wasn't leaving the base if she was on top of it was she? "You have five seconds to turn around Dr. Smith." She kept flying seeing how far she could go before he turned off.

Click. Click. And then she started to fall. She must have been five hundred feet in the air and she was falling like a rock. "Turn it on Jarvis! Turn it on!"

She was floating just above the airstrip, held up by her wing. She looked up to see Tony holding her. She waved shyly. The others stood to her left, sharing the same disappointed look. Bruce didn't share the same look but didn't smile either. A live feed of Tony in his suit took up half her screen and he frowned at her. "Turn on Jarvis. Why did you try when I clearly said you couldn't leave?" He set her down on the ground.

"I was seeing how far I could fly before I would be shut down." She frowned at him. "I wasn't trying to escape. I was just trying to feel the freedom the suit brought me." Tony half frowned, "I'm sure Dr. Smith. Any one of us would have tried to escape. No matter Clint's hardiness, he would have to." He gave her a quick smile. "Well, how about we see what this suit can do?"

She fumbled, "What do you mean exactly?" He flew a few feet away and aimed his palms at her. "Fighting abilities and how strong your metal is." She held up her hands, not ready for this. "No, no, not now. Can't we just start slow? Fly a little and do acrobatics instead?" He thought for a moment. "No."

He voiced his chat to the group. "I'd stand back if I were you."

"What's going on Tony?" Bruce asked, looking between the two, slightly worried. "Dr. Smith?" She didn't know how to figure the whole system out. "Jarvis make it so the team can here me." A small speaker box appeared on the corner. "I'm not trying to escape or anything. He wants to test the suit out in a sparring match."

And he shot at her, the speaker turning off. She rolled across the ground.

"Starkson. Stop this at once. She is not ready for battle." Thor demanded. Tony just looked over at him, glaring inside the mask. Thor glared at Tony, gesturing to the slowly standing Dr. Smith. "She does not know how to fight."

Betty glared at Tony from inside the suit. "Shut off all communications between Tony and I."-"Done Dr. Smith."-"Thank you Jarvis. I want you to give my palms and feet sixty percent power when they are pointed at Tony."-"Yes."

She jumped, into the air, shooting multiple times at Tony, surprising him. He fell back but didn't fall. "Well that's a start." He looked at his screen. "She cut communications didn't she?"-"Yes sir."-"She sound angry with me?"-"Possibly sir." She flipped and stood in front of him, her foot on his chest. She smirked. She blasted him away, nearly off the side of the ship.

"I take that back," Thor said in surprise.

Betty flew at him, punching him under the chin. She then turned and kicked him on the top of the head. He fell to the ground with a solid thud. She floated above him. Tony's mask flipped up and he smiled at her, "I thought you didn't know how to fight?" She spoke on the speaker. "I can fly now. It changes things a bit." He nodded in agreement.

He stood, the team coming over cautiously. "Are you two done?" Natasha asked. "This was very unnecessary Tony." She said, glaring at him. He smiled, shrugging, "Was just curious about the suit." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you okay Dr. Smith?" Tony frowned at her, "She beat me and you ask her?"

"I am fine, thank you." Betty clicked a button under her chin and was then able to pull the mask off, holding it in her hands. She looked down at Tony, "Are you okay Mr. Stark? I didn't hurt you did I?" He huffed, "No."

Fury walked up to the group with Maria at his side. He smirked, "That was very well done Dr. Smith." She blushed and smiled proudly. "Though sloppy. Hopefully Agent Barton can fix that."

Clint frowned and headed back inside, Natasha quickly following with an angry look. Betty glared at his back, hating his hatred toward her. Tony patted her shoulder, taking her attention away from Clint. "It's not everyday anyone receives praise from Fury." He smiled. "Don't think it's for free though. He's probably got some scheme planned already." He walked away, wrapping his arm around Thor and pulling him away. "Maybe you should wait before you call judgment next time."

Fury shook his head and lost his smirk. He stared at Betty, "Dinner has started. Eat and then relax and get some sleep. Tomorrow on are going to be busy days Doctor." He turned to walk away, heading toward a group of S.H.I.E.L.D members. "Take her to dinner Dr. Banner, she won't know the way."

Bruce put his hands in his pockets and smiled at Betty. "Dinner then?" She smirked and nodded.

They walked into the mess hall; Bruce showing her to the buffet set up and then walking her over to the table the Avengers sat at. Everyone but Clint was there. She was really starting to hate this guy, did he honestly have a reason for hating her? She sat down at the table cautiously. Even though Bruce had invited her to sit with them she didn't feel like she deserved to sit with them.

Tony choked on his drink, "Well, this is unexpected." Steve glared at Tony from across the table. "Don't be rude Stark. She can sit here if she wants to." Tony flashed him a grin, "I didn't mean to be rude, I just didn't actually expect her to accept Bruce's offer to sit with us." She sat down in the only seat open-which was next to Tony. He smiled at her, taking another swig of his drink. "Got any plans after dinner doc?"

Bruce sat at the other end of the table. He put his glass down loudly, glaring at Tony. Tony of course acted as though nothing happened. Bruce rolled his eyes and continued eating. Natasha and Steve stared at Bruce in surprise and then looked at Tony. Thor just kept shoving his mouth full of food, looking at whoever talked.

Betty blushed and began to eat her food. Tony frowned, "I'm serious Doc. It'll only be eight by the time your done. A whole night ahead of you."

She laughed a little, "I'd like to get some sleep Mr. Stark. I'm out of shape completely and have to train as an Avenger by someone who acts as though he hates me. I'll need as much sleep as I can get."

Tony gaped at her momentarily until it turned into a smile. "Alright then. I'll take you up on it some other time. Are you a good dancer Doc?" She smiled at him, "Terrible. I'm a klutz with two left feet." Steve laughed, "As am I. I have never been able to dance, always stepping on women's' feet."

Betty leaned in over her tray, getting into the dancing conversation. "Do you sit on the sidelines too? I don't dance unless I have to." Steve laughed, nodding his head. "I do the same thing." She smiled. "Then when I have to go out, I usually end up stomping on the guys' feet or tripping."

The conversations with the group continued for an hour, ending in laughs and fun. By the time they were all done, it was ten o'clock. Thor left first, dumping his fourth tray of food. Natasha and Steve left together, leaving the three scientists to leave together. Tony was drunk of course and Bruce was quiet.

"You are a very pretty doctor Doc. It's quite surprising that you are a robotics scientist. You just don't look like the type." Betty frowned at him. Bruce stepped between the two, looking at Betty. "Don't ask the question," he glared at Tony. "And don't answer anyways." Tony frowned but looked forward. He walked around to the other side of Betty, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He was a very persistent man. "We still have a long night. My offer still stands Doc, would you like to join me for some fun?"

She shrugged his arm off her shoulder, taking a step closer to Bruce. "No thank you Mr. Stark." Tony frowned unhappily. They were stopped at his room door. He gave her his most handsome smile, "Well I don't want you going off with Bruce. He might Hulk out and hurt you. That wouldn't be good."

Bruce glared at Tony. "Go to bed Tony, you're drunk."

Tony smiled at him. "Yes I am. You should try it sometime, you might have some needed fun." Tony looked at Betty, "If you get scared of the dark, my door is open." She blushed and looked away, shaking her head.

"Come on Betty, I'll show you to your room unless you remember where it is?" She shook her head, having no clue where her room was. They began to walk away, Tony staring after them. "When did they get on a first name basis?"

Bruce gestured to her door, "And this is you." Betty opened the door and stood there for a moment. "Thank you Bruce, very much. Today was one of my best in four years." He laughed and nodded, "I agree. Well goodnight Dr. Smith." She gave him a shy smile as he turned and began to walk down the hall. "Goodnight."

* * *

**I really had no idea what I was doing with this chapter. Hopefully it was good. The next chapter is going to be so much better than this one I hope! Early morning training with Clint….hmmm.**

**XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Seven thirty. She has twenty minutes to get down to the training room.

I walked down the halls, headed to the training room myself, ready to get some quick shots in before she comes.

I walked into the training room and instantly stopped. I'm surprised I didn't hear it before I entered. What was she doing? She's laughing…? "Hahaha!" She giggled, punching the bag weakly. She hit it a few more times, very weakly, and she laughed. "Haha!" I watched from the door, closing it soundlessly behind me. She fell against the bag, hugging it to stay up but still laughed, if not harder. "Just like golf. Hahaha! Can't stop laughing." She was beginning to cry from laughing so hard. What about that made her laugh? There was no one else in here. She was alone until I came in.

The chain snapped above and they both flopped onto the ground. She rolled off of it; laughing the hardest I've ever seen a person laugh. All I could see were her knees and feet she was hidden well by the bag. I crossed my arms, curious and annoyed, this isn't where one goes to laugh.

"I hope I don't laugh like this with Hawkeye." She giggled. "He might knock my lights out because of it." She giggled and began to sit up, wobbling from the weakness brought on by laughing so much. "Too bad Bruce isn't here, it'd be even funnier if he were. I don't think he knows how to fight…does he?"

She slowly began to stop laughing, sitting up and wiping her eyes. Her back faced me so she still couldn't see me. I heard a last giggle, "He's cute when he's uncomfortable. Fidgets a bunch."

I glared at her back instantly. The team didn't need a lovesick robot to babysit. She yawned and stretched her arms, stretching her back over the bag. She stared at me, upside down. A face of shock and surprise clicked in place and she quickly sat up and looked at me. "Mr. Barton?!" She scanned the room quickly and then stared at me. "H-how long have you been in here?"

I checked my watch, "Five minutes. Have you been here long? Why isn't there another Avenger with you?" She gaped at me, "No one was up. I thought I was supposed to meet the team member." She was right, but I'd rather someone be here with her then not. I just stared at her.

She looked away uncomfortably, fidgeting with the bag. "Should we start then Mr. Barton?" She glanced up at me and I nodded. "Yes." I quickly walked into the middle of the training room onto the mat.

She followed, standing in front of me. I jumped back and held my foot up in her face and she flinched back, almost falling. "Rule one, while training with me is-be alert." I put my foot down and she stood tensely, waiting. I did a few fakes and she flinched each time. "When you're in a fight, a standoff such as this, hide the flinches. Don't flinch at every move your opponent makes." I faked again and she tried to hold still but still flinched.

She cracked a smile, holding back a laugh. I glared at her angrily. I did a fake and then spun around her and wrapped my waist and threw her onto the ground, placing my hand at her throat. She breathed rapidly, regaining her breath, looking up at me with wide eyes. "Every time you laugh I will knock you down." She nodded quickly. "Rule two-no laughing."

She stood up, leaning on her knees. "Do you ever laugh Mr. Barton?" She asked. I glared at her and flinched forward and she instantly took two giant steps back. "Doesn't everyone laugh Dr. Smith?" I retorted. She looked at me, worried and sad, "I thought everyone did before I met you…"

I just stared at her. "We're starting Doctor. Stand in front of me and hold your hands in front of your face." She timidly walked forward, scanning my every move. She held her hands up much like a boxer would, wobbling to keep in motion. I could see it in her concentration that she was trying to put this in retrospect with her science knowledge. "No real hits. Just try to block my moves for starters, see how quick your reflexes are." Her face instantly drooped, not quick?

Jab right. Jab left then right. Jab low left then right. One out of five blocked. "I see you're slow." She gave me a pleading look, "What do you expect? I'm brand new at this." I nodded. "Then what is the difference between this and wearing the suit. Tony has had a few years with his and you were easily able to put him in his place. And you were in it five minutes."

She shrugged, "It's different when I'm flying." I looked at her, "Really? Have you ever flown solely like that before? Have you known that feeling before, that you could instantly fight like that?" She gaped at me, of course she hadn't. She knew something that allowed her to do that.

"I was in gymnastics throughout high school. I did trampoline and horse, I know how to fly and flip, though I'm rusty. The suit just makes it easy."

I stepped out of her way, pointing to the mat. "Do it."

"Trampoline and horse. This is no trampoline or horse Mr. Barton." She tested the mat with her foot. "If you've been doing this for so long, this shouldn't be that difficult Doctor." She kneeled down, tweaking her left knee. For a moment I actually forgot her differences. She noticed me staring at her, "I'm adjusting the coil resistance in the calves. I can then jump like I'm on a trampoline, hopefully without hitting the ceiling."

She stood, bouncing from heel to heel. I stared at her impatiently. "Please don't laugh at me. I haven't done this for a while." I crossed my arms, yesterdays show saying differently.

Dr. Smith took a deep breath and began. She started with a simple front flip and then straight into a back flip. She didn't have much height but definitely more than an average human. She was deeply enjoying herself, smiling widely. She twirled in the air, landing so she faced me. She continued, flipping inches above the ground, going into what I assume is what she did on horse, swinging her legs out around her in circles. Finally she swung into a handstand and then stood.

Now I knew which way to take her training. She could actually do quite a bit still, practicing no doubt. She smiled and blushed but wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"That was graceful Doctor. Not combat worthy." Her smile wobbled and then fell. "Flips are only good if you can escape with them. Otherwise they are dramatics with no use."

She slouched, "Then why did you have me do them?"

"I know the easiest route to go with your training. What you excel at and what you don't." She stood in the middle of the floor, holding her hands up in defense. "I want to try fighting with flips and twists."

I walked into the center of the mat and watched her bounce on her soles. She bounced slightly like an energetic teenager, though was completely serious.

It was like a completely different woman fighting me. I jabbed left, she spun further left, tapping me on my shoulder. Quite surprised she didn't strike me. I swung around, kicking at her head. She bent into a bridge flipping a full body length away.

Quicker. I did a trip move followed by a jab right then left. She jumped, flipping to the left in time to miss the right but barely missed the left punch. She rolled around my feet. I instantly became defensive, taking it a step further.

I did a triple jab with my left then a double right then left. She jumped back with each jab and leaned this way and that to barely miss the hits. I did low jabs, two left, one right, knocking her onto her butt. I couldn't stop a last kick, having instantly started while she was falling.

My kick was blocked by Natasha, just before it hit her across the head. "Outside now," She demanded. I glared at her. "I'm in the middle of something." She glared in return. "You were just about to knock her out Barton! Outside. Now."

Dr. Smith stared up at me in surprise and fear, breathing rapidly from work and fear. I glared at Natasha and then walked out of the room. How long had she been there? I always notice when someone comes into the training room, usually…

"What do you think you're doing Clint?" She demanded, still glaring. She quickly crossed her arms. "Do you think fighting this out with her will make you feel better?" I glared at her and then at the ground. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about Nat."

"You hate her. You don't talk to her. You glare every time she looks at you. And you don't even act friendly. What is going on with you?"

She knew me way to well, but even a stranger could tell I did not like the woman. "Nothing is wrong." She sighed in annoyance. "Why do you hate her Barton?" I looked up at her. "I don't hate her." She put her hands on her hips, smoothing her expression, "Then what is it that you don't like about her? Did she do something to wrong you?"

I shook my head, "No, she didn't. Her whole personality, how she's been acting since we arrested her…seems like an act. Like she's hiding something that even S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't know."

"And you think being mean will get that secret out of her?" She asked, giving me a questioning look. "Her cowardly personality instantly gets pity from stronger people which gives her an upper hand in situations like this that could allow her power later down the line. She does not deserve my pity Natasha."

She sighed, "Did I deserve your pity more than she? I did much more wrong than she did and you were much nicer to me then you are to her."

This time she doesn't understand. I walked past her and back into the training room. Dr. Smith leaned against the nearest pillar, staring at the door with an expression of sadness and misunderstanding. "Thank you Natasha." She looked past me and at Natasha who stood in the doorway.

She stood straight, staring at the ground. "If you want to know about who I am Mr. Barton why don't you just ask? I will tell you anything you want to know. I'll spell my whole life out to you if you wish. But I'm not hiding anything and am not seeking power." She walked out of the training room past me and Natasha.

I glared at Natasha, "You did that on purpose." She nodded. "I did. She deserved to know why you have been acting the way you have and so did I. You've honestly gone a little over the top this time Clint. Take it down a notch and maybe have a healthy conversation with her. She is quite interesting."

I glared at her. "And when did you have a healthy conversation with her?"

"Like you I was worried about her actions." She began walking away with a disappointed look. "I was the only one up this morning. She came to me Clint, because she knew that a babysitter is mandatory now." She left.

* * *

**CLINT! **

**It may be a little over the top for him, don't really get much of his character through the movie and have never read a comic with him in it. Hopefully it is good, please tell me what you think. **

**XD**

**Oh and the last time I played golf-I laughed nonstop! I have no idea why and I actually annoyed myself because I'd start right back up every time I was going to hit! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

She quickly walked down the hall trying to get away from the training room as fast as she could. Plans and dramatics made her leave. She was supposed to be training with him for two to three hours and it had only lasted thirty minutes.

"How am I supposed to learn if my teacher and I can't get along?" She mumbled. She quickly rubbed her eyes, not wanting to cry over the matter. It was his fault and it shouldn't make her cry. But she didn't understand him or his behavior. Didn't understand his trust issues.

She stood at the doors of the science lab, staring blankly inside. The door was locked… Her suit hung from wires in the middle of the lab, the arc hung out of it, wires bunched up inside.

"Are you just going to stare inside or are you going to let me unlock the doors so you can enter?"

She jumped, not expecting anyone to come up to her. She looked over and saw Bruce standing by the doors, sipping from a mug of hot coffee.

He lifted an eyebrow in a questioning gesture. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" She sighed, her head drooping. "Did Clint do something to hurt you Dr. Smith?" No reply. "Betty?"

She held her head up and looked at him, "You're right, I have somewhere else to be. I will see you at eleven." She gave him a small smile before turning and retracing her steps down the hall.

**CLINT**

I instantly walked to the punching bag and kicked it as hard as I could, an angry noise escaping my throat. The spider was right; I was going about this all-wrong. I was naturally a fun person and, generously speaking, friend worthy, so what the hell was I doing?

I sat down on the bench, rubbing my forehead. I gripped my bow in my left hand, finding the grip calming. I haven't been myself since I had to drag her away from the science labs. She's an overly honest woman, kind to all of us as far as I could tell.

If you ask me she's one of the people you respect because of her kindness and generosity. "Then what the hell am I doing?"

The door opened. "I know I screwed up Fury." I looked up, expecting to see him glaring down at me. But it wasn't. "Dr. Smith?"

She gave me a kind and timid smile, looking away for a moment. "I believe I'm supposed to be here until eleven. And being as Ms. Romanoff has other duties, you are the only one who can babysit me."

I knew she was lying but that also meant she was trying.

"Well then let's get started Doc." I smirked at her, receiving a surprised look from her. She blinked a few times as if it were an illusion.

I wasn't going to train her any today, I knew that much. I stood and walked up to her, holding my hand out to her. "Hello, my name is Clint Barton." But maybe I could start fresh.

She smiled happily and shook my hand. "Betty Smith. So Mr. Barton, what would you like to know? Though, I must say I'm not as interesting as Ms. Romanoff said. My life story is rather boring up until the whole blueprint incident."

I smiled and nodded, "Why don't you just spell it out to me."

And spell it out she did. She was born in a small town in Michigan to a family of four at the time. She has two older brothers Tim and James (or Jim). Like all siblings they fought and wrestled, which is when she was entered into gymnastics-so she could get more of a feminine influence. Because of her fathers job they had to move over to Minnesota when she was seven. They lived in Duluth, her father working as Dean of the college. Her mother also worked there as a biosciences teacher. They pushed their kids to get good grades, that college was needed in these times, that they were to go no matter what.

Her oldest brother, Jim, went to Yale, studying to be a lawyer. Tim stayed in Duluth, going to college there to be a biomechanical engineer. She was hard pressed to go to college, though at first she did not want to, thought that she couldn't do what her brothers so easily did. But when she was accepted to Harvard, that changed.

Her and her parents moved to live in Cambridge, Mass. to be close to Harvard where she studied the sciences for six years and then moved on to a college over seas to finish her Ph. D. in Robotics. It was when she had just finished Harvard that she had gotten into a terrible car accident that she lost her arm and legs. She moved overseas to further her studies but to also to work with some of the top equipment to create the limbs she has now.

After two years she then moved back to New York with an assured job at Stark Industries.

"Spelled out enough for you Mr. Barton?" She asked with a smile.

I stared at the floor. At some point we had moved to the center of the training room and sat on the mat. "But what made you decide to steal the blueprints?"

She picked at the mat uncomfortably. "I wanted to be empowered in the growing power of the world. As I was, I was literally helpless. I would have been barely able to hold my own if something had happened. I didn't want that."

I stared at her for a moment, surprised. "You did what you did to make yourself stronger." I laughed a little. "I guess some go to the gym and some create robotic suits."

She smiled and laughed. "Honestly, I've never been much of an athlete so the gym didn't even come to mind."

The door opened and both Bruce and Tony came in. "As ordered, it is twenty minutes past eleven so we came searching." He frowned looking between the two of us sitting on the mats. "Are our two birds getting along finally?"

Dr. Smith stood and offered her hand to help me up. I took it and she pulled me up. Bruce smiled at Betty and then at me. "It's best if the whole team gets along. One brooding is enough, but two...not so fun."

I smirked, "Well we are done for today." I looked at Betty, "I'm sorry for my past actions, I promise I will be more reasonable and nicer."

"Took you long enough Barton." Tony exclaimed.

I glared at him and then began to walk away from the group. "See you tomorrow morning Dr. Smith." Still wasn't quite ready to call her Betty.

"Well then," Tony said, "Shall we?"


	10. Chapter 10

Betty, Tony, and Bruce all carried a plate of lunch food into the science lab. They, they being Tony, decided that they bring lunch to the lab. It was the only time after all that they'd get to hang out until dinner.

"I've done a bit of tweaking to the arc and the wires. It's working much better, so far as I can tell." Tony said.

Bruce placed his plate down on a table, sitting on a stool. "I haven't touched it. So anything that's wrong with it is Tony's fault." He smirked and then began to eat his sandwich.

Betty placed her plate on the corner of the same table, staring at Tony. "Is anything broken Mr. Stark?" He glared at Bruce, "Nothings broken." He looked at Betty. "But of course the only way we'll know for sure is if you put it on."

She took a quick bite of her sandwich and hurried to the back of the suit, opening it. Every moment she was able to get inside she was going to.

"That didn't take much persuasion. So how about a date Doc?" He asked smirking.

She peaked over the suit at Tony, "Now that'll take more persuasion Mr. Stark. I didn't even think smart women were your type."

Bruce laughed, almost choking on his sandwich. He stopped when Tony glared at him but still held a small smile. "Maybe this one isn't for you Tony." He said. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed ever so loudly. "I'll get you to come on a date with me some time Doc. You can't say no forever."

She stood in the suit, powering up. She held her hand up and pointed it at Tony. "Sure I can."

He smirked, holding his hands up in surrender. "I didn't take you as the feisty type Doc."

Bruce shook his head. "Is anything wrong with it, Betty?" He asked, enunciating her name just in spite of Tony. Tony looked at him, wording her name as a question with a slight glare. Bruce gave a shrugged-nod, smirking.

Inside the suit, Jarvis began a diagnostics test. Betty watched the other two bicker quietly, Tony finally taking interest in his food. "Do you know why Tony would be interested in me Jarvis?"-"I do not Dr. Smith."-"Does he have women over on a daily basis?"-"While on base he cannot. At his home he does tend to have a woman over every few days."-"Not surprising."-"Diagnostics complete Dr. Smith. You're suit is running more efficiently than prior to the wire fixes by Mr. Stark. It seems that there is not a power shortage within the wires."-"Thank you Jarvis."-"You are welcome Dr. Smith."

Betty stretched out her wings. "Put me on speaker Jarvis."-"Done. You do know Dr. Smith, that you do not have to tell me and it will be done when you begin speaking."-"Alright. Well the suit is running perfectly Mr. Stark. It appears that before there was a leak of power in the wires from the crappy taping job."

Tony nodded, finishing his mouthful. "Well it was just for minor use." He walked up and poked the arc, checking to make sure it was in properly. "This may sound odd but can I see one of your legs?"

She laughed, "Not odd at all." Tony squinted at her, trying to figure out a way to turn that sarcasm into his favor. "Does that mean we can't go and fly the suit?" She asked.

Tony looked at Bruce and he glared at him before looking at Betty. "Um well, we can't. Fury won't allow us to take you outside with it."

Betty quickly stepped out of the suit. "What? Why not? I can't go anywhere without Tony." Bruce shrugged, repositioning his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Honestly I don't see why you couldn't but he said no or Tony was on probation."

"What would his probation be?" She asked, smirking.

Bruce glanced at Tony with a smirk. "No booze, no suit, no labs, and stuck here all for two weeks."

Tony sat down at the end of the table, smirking unhappily at his food. "And that'd be a lifetime for me. I don't know what I'd do with myself." He looked up at Betty, glaring, "So you're not going out of this lab with the suit until Fury says you can."

Betty drooped, sighing quietly. She glared at her food for a moment and then began to eat it. She wanted to talk about her assignment she had for Fury when she was done here but knew she couldn't.

"Can I ask what happened with the alien invasion?" She asked between bites.

Tony stared at her for a moment. "Why the interest? Didn't you read all about in the papers?" She shrugged, "I read the paper as much as a teenager does." He smiled brightly, "Well then, it was this big fiasco led by Loki-Norse God of Mischief-and he lost and we won. That's all that matters."

Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony. "What would you like to know about it? A lot happened during the invasion." Betty looked at him, smiling. "Loki. How was he able to do it? Can Thor do it too?"

Tony laughed mockingly, "Thor. He can't do anything Loki can." Bruce glared at him then looked back over at Betty. "Loki is a magician whereas Thor is a warrior. He can't use magic like Loki can, he can do minor things-and by minor I mean very minor. Light a candle at most." Tony made an objecting noise but said nothing.

Bruce smirked at him. "Tony's too impatient to stay in order to see him do it. Stayed nearly two hours to see him light a candle." Tony rolled his eyes, "I've got better things to do then watch a God light a candle. Something he should be able to do because of his title." He mumbled.

Bruce shook his head, fiddling with his green beans but not eating them. "And Loki, well he used the Tesseract, a very powerful cube. It was used to open the portal that let the aliens in." He looked up at her, smirking. "It wasn't "hard" to defeat him honestly." Both he and Tony laughed.

He patted Bruce on the shoulder while looking at Betty. "Brucey here went all green on his ass and banged him up some. I watched it on video-it's now my all time favorite video!"

She smiled, laughing lightly. Bruce was blushing and looking down at his food. Perhaps this memory was helping him cope with the other guy. "Didn't he have Hawkeye under his control for a while?"

Tony shook his head, "Never bring it up to Clint though, soft spot for him that he may actually slap you for. I know…" He smiled and pointed at his chest piece. "He tried it on me but he couldn't. The arc stopped it somehow."

Bruce threw away his plate and stood, leaning against the table. "He used his staff to take control of the minds of a few. There are many property's about it that he knew and we still don't. It tends to…upset the balance of ones emotions."

Betty thought about what they were saying. This staff was mysterious and powerful, not a good combination. One thing she knew was that it could control the minds of another, did it have to be Loki to use it? Why didn't it work on Tony? Did the Arc really hinder its power?

"It's twelve o'clock Dr. Smith." A man said, startling all of them.

Fury stood by the door, looking at the three of them. They were kind of all smiles and laughs until he showed up. Now they were a little more serious or just kind of cowardly. Tony of course had a thing with picking on the Director.

"That was silent Fury. I thought you were all loud and a show boat like me?" This got him an icy glare. He smiled brightly in victory. "Time to go Doc."

Betty smiled at the two of them and nodded. She was going to throw her plate away when she looked at the suit, at the arc. She weaved her way to the suit and took out the arc.

She got questioning looks from all three men. "If I can't fly then I can play with the other parts." She dropped her tray in the garbage. "See you later guys."

Bruce waved to her and Tony just smiled.

She walked beside Fury in the hall, turning the arc around in her hands. "What do you plan on doing with that Dr. Smith?" He asked, looking down at her.

She teetered her head side to side. "Not sure yet, just want to go through some last minute theories." She looked up at him. "Do you mind if I change a few things on the list you gave me? I'd like to figure it out before I possibly find it out the hard way."

He gave her a nod. "Just as long as the work gets done Doctor. You are not here to fool around with "toys", you're working toward a goal. Understood?"

She nodded and looked back down at the arc.

Inside the lab Tony is watching them walk by the windows, waiting for them to disappear out of sight. Once they're gone he quickly goes to a computer and brings up a live feed.

"What are you doing Tony?" Bruce asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Tony frowned, glancing at him briefly. "Don't you find it odd that Fury just gave us a time in which we are supposed to "watch" her? I've put the times together after talking to the others. From now until four not a one of us has Doc duty."

Bruce shrugged, drooping his head. "And you say you're not paranoid." He whispered. "And have you asked Fury if he's watching her during that time?"

Tony gave him a straight look, as if saying 'Really'?

He stared at the video feed. "Funny, every camera they walk by silences." He looked at Bruce with a serious face. "Why would Fury walk around with a scrambler? Now he's guilty of hiding something."

* * *

**Ahh! Love it! I love you guys you guys rock! Thanks for the positive feedback so far!**

**So I'm finally starting to dig into the plot a little! Hope you guys like because this is where it becomes fun, super fun! :P Gonna be a Loki snipit, some Maria time, and some new tech fun!**

**Love ya'll!**

**XD**


	11. Chapter 11

"Because Tony is bound to go snooping for you, Agent Hill will be sitting in with you. If you need anything just ask her and she'll help."

Betty looked up at him, lifting an eyebrow questioningly. "Does she know about our agreement?" He shook his head, still looking forward. "It will stay between us Doctor. She knows that you will be working with the staff-that is all. And when the Avengers question it you will answer by saying that you've been put on the duty of figuring out what it can do. Nothing more or less."

She stared at the ground for a moment before nodding. "So if they come searching or find out I'm working with the staff I'm only going to tell them that I'm just trying to figure out what it can do?" He nodded. "What if they ask to help?"

He stopped, glaring ahead of himself. He looked down at her with a slight smirk. Proud possibly? "They have their own duties to do Dr. Smith. Agent Hill will keep them out."

Six floors down and a maze of hallways later they arrived at the door to her lab. Fury opened it for her, looking slightly pleased. "Good luck Dr. Smith." She walked into the blindingly bright room.

It was a long, white room, possibly the size of four of the science labs above. It was spotless and was neatly organized no doubt with everything she needed to use in order to perform her duties. She smiled in amazement and curiosity. Instantly she noticed the staff sitting atop a table in the center left side.

She began walking toward it, not even looking back to see if Fury had stayed.

"Hello Dr. Smith."

"Ahh!" She jumped and backpedaled quickly, bumping into a table hard. She sneered at the pain in her lower back, squinting to see Maria sitting in the corner behind the door. "Agent Hill? You scared me half to death." She smiled in embarrassment.

Betty smiled further when she noticed that Hill was not a natural glarer and actually smiled, laughing a little too. "I'm sorry Dr. Smith, I had no intention of scaring or killing you. I was making you known of my presence." She lost the smile but was not as hard faced as Fury. "I will be here during the duration of your time here."

Betty nodded, losing her smile. She obviously wasn't willing to talk, her words held a tone of finality to them. Betty continued toward the staff, rubbing her lower back. She placed the arc down on the table and eyed the staff skeptically.

It was quite a beautiful artifact aside from the power aspects. It was sleek and smooth, perfectly sharpened at the edges, the tips paper thin yet as sharp as knives. She poked her finger on the tip, easily poking into her skin.

The center spot glowed a little brighter for a second and then faded again. She squinted at the orb, wondering what it just did.

She glanced over at Agent Hill. "Don't mind me but I tend to talk to myself." Agent Hill nodded but said nothing.

She reached for the hilt with her left hand. Once her fingers touched the metal a blue spark flickered between the two metals and then suddenly Dr. Smith was hurdled to the other side of the room.

Agent Hill was at her feet in seconds, staring at her with worried eyes. "Are you alright Dr. Smith?" Dr. Smith looked at her with wide eyes for a moment as everything swam in front of her. "I-I dunno…" Agent Hill began to snap her fingers in front of her eyes, her eyes instantly trying to focus on them. "Focus Dr. Smith. You can keep from going unconscious if you focus, hear me?"

* * *

Somewhere within Asgard.

Green eyes the color and brilliance of emeralds opened, staring into the darkness that was a prison with sudden interest. A feeling, a memory began to form behind his eyes. A woman with inhuman limbs staring at him skeptically, but it wasn't him she was looking at.

A smile began to pull at his lips, as he watched her cut herself. In just a single drop of blood he suddenly knew everything about her. Who she was, where she was, and what she was doing.

"Well hello Dr. Smith." He said, venom dripping with each word.

* * *

Dr. Smith blinked multiple times, nearly going cross-eyed as she focused on Agent Hill's snapping fingers. "Can you stop snapping please?" She asked quietly. "Just…explain." Agent Hill sat her up against the wall more comfortably. "You were eyeing the staff, trying to figure something out. You felt it with your right hand, cutting yourself on the tip of your finger. You then decided to grab it, and you went to grab it with your left hand when a spark flickered and then suddenly you went flying across the room."

Betty rubbed her head, squeezing her eyes shut. "That explains this pain then. I was out for a second there." She opened her eyes and looked up at Hill and then looked down, blushing. "Please don't tell Director Fury about this incident." Hill gave her a quizzical look but nodded.

Betty stood up with the help of Maria. "Thank you. Perhaps you'd like to help me? Could you explain in better detail everything you know about the staff?"

Turns out everyone was pretty in the dark about the staff. All they knew for sure is that Loki could shoot energy blasts from it, control peoples minds, and teleport with it (but could do that without it too).

"So…" Betty trailed off, staring at the staff. "So I can't touch it with my left arm but I can't with my right… It didn't work against Tony's spark… It controlled Clint… It shut off the portal-by design… It shoots. It kills. And it controls."

"Do we know where this staff originated from?" She asked, looking up at Maria. She shook her head. Betty took a deep breath, hating this disadvantage they had. "Do we know for sure that this orb is the same thing as the cube? The color could just be coincidence…"

"Both Dr. Selvig and Dr. Banner agree that it is powered by the cube. Though neither can figure out how it is."

Betty squinted at the orb. "What if it's not powered by the cube?" She asked herself. "It isn't an actual piece of the cube, it could be something else entirely. But what?"

She picked up the staff with her right hand, keeping it distant from all metal limbs. She waved it around a little, feeling the weight of it. "If it is a part of the cube anyone should be able to use it. No one has though. Something else…no one possibly knows how to use it because they don't know what it is they are trying to use."

Agent Hill stared at Dr. Smith slightly enthralled by her.

Betty pointed the staff at the opposite wall and tried to will it to fire. Nothing. "Exactly my point." She frowned unhappily. "You'd think one would be able to wield this the same as Loki. Does his magic give him a boost, allows him to use it?"

"Thor can't use this, can he?" She asked more loudly toward Maria. "No. They tried but he did not succeed."

"Point two: Thor cannot use it. Not a godly weapon…?" Betty sighed loudly, her head hurting. "I've got nothing unless I know what the orb is. Damn…"

"What does Thor say about the staff?"

"Nothing. He does not know what it is. He does not believe it to be powered by the cube though. He said that if it were...he'd be able to use it."

Betty nodded, noting her second point again. She placed it on the small pedestals and sat on a stool and stared at it. "Now I'm going to be completely obsessed over this until I figure it out." She looked over at Agent Hill, "Is it possible you could take me to speak with Thor?"

* * *

**Well this is more of a speculative chapter. She's just trying to figure out what it is, wants to know more than she needs to know. I've figured out which way I want to go with it. What it actually is, is just a riddle and speculation until we get to see further sequels. Hopefully I get it right. **

**If you guys want a word in about it go right ahead and tell me!**

**XD**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't know why father does not allow us to go to Earth more often, it is full of such odd wonders, such as this folding machine they call a computer. I have yet to understand the technology that Stark and the others so easily use like it is natural to use. I slammed my hand on the desk, nearly breaking it in frustration. "On you stupid machine!" I obviously have made it nowhere with this machine. "Why do you not respond to my commands?"

Knock. Knock.

I sighed, angrily glaring at the thing before opening my door. "Dr. Smith? Agent Hill? What brings you to my chambers?" The doctor blushed, looking down shyly and flexing her toes. Her legs were one thing I would not get used to in any duration of stay I had here. She was part machine yet human…I did not understand.

Agent Hill said nothing, staring into my chambers, no doubt wondering what it was I was so angry with. I still had to control the loudness of my voice while I was here. I cleared my throat, "Um…Dr. Smith, is there something you had come here for? I cannot help you if you do not speak your needs Doctor." She looked up at me, smiling shyly still but held her gaze. "Sorry. I was wondering if I could talk to you about Loki's staff."

I gave her a curious look. "Why do you wish to know about the scepter Doctor? That weapon should be locked away where no one can be allowed to even see it." I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning casually against the doorway. The little woman stared at me, looking me over and blushing as she looked back down at her feet. "I have been given orders by Director Fury to learn what the…scepter can do. We wish to know what it can do so that if it ever does fall into the wrong hands we know how to handle it. Fight against it."

"And why is it I have not been told about this?" I looked over at Agent Hill, who still said nothing. She was more of a shadow with a gun than the woman she was, she said little and did nothing unless needed. I did not find her presence reassuring in any way. I looked back at Dr. Smith, making my tone more demanding. "Why not?" She looked up, shaking ever so slightly. She was indeed very dog-like when she need be strong.

"I do not know why Director Fury does what it is he does. I just learned of this myself." I relaxed a little, understanding that it was not her fault for how the Director chose to act. "Well… I suppose if the Director wishes to know than it is my duty to help in any way I can." She looked at me, smiling excitedly. "What is it you wish to know Dr. Smith?"

Later…

We sat in my chambers, having unconsciously moved inside while we spoke, a debate we had begun outside my door, and continued inside. She sat at my desk, staring off in the distance while she thought. Agent Hill stood soundlessly near the door, merely watching from a distance with no say or opinion in the matters we spoke of.

Dr. Smith spoke quietly, "So you believe the little orb to be something that Loki himself created using the power of the Tesseract?" I nodded, "It could be nothing else." She questioned the floor with her eyes, "But you said yourself that we have had the Tesseract on Earth since the Second World War. Where, in any of that time, had Loki come to Earth, used the cube, and created such a powerful weapon?"

She was smart, she could find reasoning I could not. "Since I can remember he has never journeyed to Earth nor taken an interest in the artifacts held on Earth." She nodded, thinking that through. "Then something else…" She stood up, and paced the length of the room. I stared at her, bemused, it was like watching my brother think through his frustration. "The person that gave Loki the army, Thanos, tell me about him."

"Thanos is the most powerful Titan. He used bionics and mysticism to become the most powerful of the Titans. He fell in love with Mistress Death, and to impress her he gathered an army and began to destroy Titan, his homeworld. It is than that he began seeking universal power in the form of the…Tesseract. He knew about the Tesseract long before I or my brother, it is possible that he could have created the scepter long ago."

She shook her head. "He was searching for universal power, why would he give a part of that away to someone such as Loki?"

I crossed my arms, rubbing my chin as I thought this over. "There is an artifact that Thanos knows of, has tried to use many times, that could be a part of this. But that artifact is secure in the vaults under Asgard. There is no way in which he could possibly retrieve it." The gems within the gauntlet, a few are missing, but that could be mere coincidence. How could he possibly have any of them? "The Infinity Gauntlet. A weapon that harbors gems of ultimate power, a few are missing and one has been given to a trusted friend."

She stared at me, fluffing her blonde hair with her hand. "A few are missing and you do not think that this orb could be one of the gems? Had it ever crossed your mind?" I shook my head, "Why would it? They are hidden across the universe where even we cannot find them."

"If you ask me he's a power hungry man-alien-Titan. He could be searching for them, on a mission to find them and take back the Infinity Gauntlet." She stopped pacing and sat on the corner of my bed, staring at me. "What gems within the gauntlet are missing and which one have you given to a trusted friend?"

"The Space and Mind gem are missing. The Power Gem was entrusted to a Miss Williams here on Earth." She just stared at me, waiting for me to speak further but I did not know what she wanted me to say. She gave me a questioning look. "And what can they do?"-"Ah yes. The Space Gem allows the user to exist in any or all locations, move an object anywhere throughout reality and warp or rearrange space. The Mind Gem allows the user to greatly enhance mental and psionic power and access the thoughts and dreams of other beings."

She stood, looking like she had just figured out life's reason for existing. "That's it!" I stood, grabbing her shoulder before she marched out. "What's it?" She smiled at me. "It's the mind gem. It would explain how Loki was so easily able to control the mind of Mr. Barton and other Agents and scientists. The little orb in the scepter is the Mind Gem."

I watched her walk out of my room, Agent Hill immediately following. If she were correct that would mean that Thanos could have the Space Gem as well. And if he has the Space Gem he could hide anywhere and we would be unable to find him, he could enter the vault without alarming Odin… Miss Williams would be in trouble as well. I ran out of the room, catching Dr. Smith before she disappeared around the corner. "Dr. Smith, if you are right then I must leave and the Captain must protect his woman. We must organize and learn whether or not Thanos is amassing his army and if he has the Space Gem. You must speak to the Director right away. This, if true, is going to be a much bigger problem then Loki and the Chitauri." I left.

* * *

She watched him run away in bemusement. Wondering what could possibly be so bad about this Thanos. He seeked ultimate power but has never succeeded. "I really should have asked more about this Infinity Gauntlet." She looked over at Agent Hill. "I really need to know more about the people who surround me. Can you take me to Director Fury?"

They turned the corner, finding a relaxed looking Clint Barton, leaning against the wall, next to him was Bruce Banner, squeezing the bridge of his nose, an angered Tony Stark, and a worried looking Steve Rodgers. "Well this Thanos sure seems like a character. Odd that we did not hear anything about him earlier," Tony said, looking down the hall Thor had run. "I see you three had an interesting conversation. I suggest we continue this awkward conversation with the Director."

* * *

**So I hope I made the chapter fairly clear. Hopefully the reasoning behind it makes sense, if not tell me and I will try and clear it up in the next chapter. And if you're wondering who Williams is, she is an OC I created for my first Avengers fic A Gifted Daughter. I'll probably be bringing her into this story too.**

**Hope you like!**

**XD**


	13. Chapter 13

"So Director," Tony said as he led the way into Controls. "How about explaining what you have Dr. Smith doing? And," He turned on his heel, leaning against the oval table, and looked at Dr. Smith. "And how about you explain to all of us what you and Thor just spoke about."

Fury glowered at him. He curled his hand in a fist and placed it on the end of the table, staring angrily at Tony, furious. "Dr. Smith has been assigned with working with the scepter. A particular for allowing her out of the cell. Anything else you'd like to know about it Mr. Stark?"

Tony returned the glare but had an air of stubbornness to it. "She is a doctor of robotics, not a doctor of alien space objects. What is she going to be able to figure out that we couldn't already?" He stood straight, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you ask me this seems like another power play."

The group circled around the end of the table, Dr. Smith standing off to the side trying to hide in the background. Bruce and Clint stood near her, Clint on her right and Bruce on her left, though both kept a distance. Steve stood at the end of the table next to Steve, he glared at Director Fury the instant Tony hinted at another power play. Betty knew that if she were confronted about the whole situation she'd have a hard time lying to all of them.

Steve glared at the table, glancing over at Dr. Smith. She gave him a surprised look as he caught her staring at him and then instantly she stared at her feet. "Do you have anything to add Dr. Smith?" He tried to keep his tone gentle but it had a definite edge to it. She peaked up at him, noticing every eye was now turned to her. She was no longer hidden in the back.

"It is as Director Fury says Mr. Rodgers. I am to find as much out about the scepter as I can. Nothing more," She said, looking between the faces. She stopped on Bruce's face, trying to read what he was thinking. He had a contemplative look that questioned everything she said. He knew she was lying… Bruce looked away, glancing at the table and then at Tony, an understanding look passing between the two of them.

All the while, "Are you happy Mr. Stark?" Fury asked angrily. Tony looked away from Bruce at Fury to nod his head. He looked at Betty, "Now how about your side Dr. Smith? Thanos? Sounds like a heavy metal rock band." Fury stood straight, glaring at her for silence. Betty said nothing when she took in Fury's look and continued to shift her weight around. Fury spoke, gaining the teams attention, "Thanos is a threat no longer. Thor himself has confirmed that he is under lock and key some place far away in Asgard."

Betty looked up, wondering why he'd say that when Thor had seemed so worried. Steve stared at her, nearly the whole time, and kept taking in her posture and body language. He was reading her… Why was she so easy to read?

Bruce stepped forward casually, pointing at the table as he spoke. "We all heard Thor talk to Dr. Smith before he left. He was worried that…Thanos is a bigger threat than Loki and the Chitauri. He was talking about a space gem and needing to protect Lily. Why would he talk like that if this wasn't a growing problem?"

Fury glared at Dr. Smith for a moment before looking back at Bruce. "When Thor finally returned with news of Loki and the Chitauri, S.H.I.E.L.D. was told that Loki was working under order of Thanos, a space Titan. We were also told that Thanos has been imprisoned within Asgard since. There is no way he can possibly get out of his cell. This problem is only a problem because Thor is worried and wishes to confirm them true or false."

Tony sighed loudly, leaning over the table in a relaxed yet stressed position. He looked up at Fury, frowning. He stood straight, "You do realize these annoying confrontations wouldn't happen if you just trusted us. It's been what four years…it'd be smart to just trust us and share all of your dirty secrets and plans with us."

Dr. Smith stared at Fury, not wanting to look at any of the others or at Steve who still stared at her. Clint put his hand on her shoulder, siding with Tony and the on the trust issues. She flinched in shock but gave him a shy smile. He didn't return it. "We searched for nearly an hour for the room you'd be working in Dr. Smith. Right now would be a good time to step up and take us to it." Dr. Smith glanced at Fury and he nodded. She looked back at Clint, he glared at Fury and then at her, disliking the trust he shared with her but not them.

Tony frowned, crossing his arms. He looked at Fury as the others followed Dr. Smith out of Controls. "She's brand new and has a felony to her name and you already trust her with more information than any of Your team." He turned on his heel and followed the others out.

Asgard…

Thor walked hurriedly across the rainbow bridge, worries loitering his mind. He said nothing to Heimdall upon entering Asgard, and Heimdall merely nodded, already knowing why he was here. Thor stormed into the throne room, receiving looks of shock from his entrance and looks of love from the ladies within the room. As it happens they were having a feast within the hall, the highest of all officials sitting inside at the table.

Odin stood, glaring at his sons rude entrance. "Excuse us." He bowed away from the table, grabbing his sons arm and dragging him into a side room. "Why have you so blatantly and rudely entered the Throne room like that? What if one were at trial son?" He demanded, angry with his sons disappearing manners as he stayed on Earth.

Thor nodded to his father, only now noticing that he had come to his final destination. "I am sorry father, I have been lost in deep thought since my arrival on Asgard." Odin relaxed a little, frowning at his son. "Indeed. What troubles you so deeply you returned to Asgard so soon?" Thor rubbed his chin, forming the questions in his mind. "A doctor on Earth has spoken to me about Loki's scepter just today, and she, more than I, came to the conclusion that the orb within his scepter is not an orb at all but the mind gem. I have come more out of worry that Thanos is not kept in his cell."

Odin gave him a serious expression, "Thanos has not moved since entering his cell. I would know if Thanos were not locked up son."

"But if Thanos were to have the Space gem he could come and go as he pleased, even hide where we could not find him. He could easily grab the gauntlet from where he is father."

Odin sighed, "Your worries are right son but misplaced. We still search for the Space gem, and believe we are close to finding it. Thanos cannot have the gem my son, for if he did, we would not be having said conversation." He thought for a moment. "Though if what you say about the Mind gem being true…it would question Thanos' motives. He is not one to give up a gem so easily, he covets the gems like no other."  
"Loki would know, would he not?" Thor asked. Odin frowned but nodded, "Yes, Loki would know. It will be up to you to confront him on the subject son. He does not speak to me yet still." Thor gave him a sad look, knowing his brother to be stubborn and one who held a grudge quite long. He was not easy to speak with. "Maybe you could speak some sense into the boy. He is lost and confused, and I cannot get through to him, my own son…"

Thor tapped his father's shoulder, nodding and then he left, headed down to the cell that held Loki.


	14. Chapter 14

Betty cried silently as she led the group, staring at the floor as she walked. Tears dripped continuously from her eyes, leaving a trail behind her. She hated the fact that she had probably just lost all trust and friendship she had gained with the team and was now at the beginning again.

Bruce paused at the back, staring at the floor. He looked back and noticed a small trail, that was honestly barely noticeable and was drying quickly. He stared up at Betty, just now noticing she was quivering. He put his hands in his pockets and continued to follow the group.

Betty quickly rubbed the tears away and hoped she didn't look too puffy. "It's here." She stopped at a door and opened it, holding it for them to enter. Bruce and Tony entered and Clint waited for her to enter, following her in.

"Well this is quite the room," Tony said with a frown. He looked around, eyeing the scepter. "Big room for such a small item to work on." He glanced back at Betty. "No doubt a room for making something bigger." Betty looked down at the ground, sadly cowering… Tony sighed and walked around, Bruce slowly meandering around. Clint stood beside Betty, staring at the scepter angrily. "It's not hard to tell when a person is lying Dr. Smith. It is hard though for a person to tell the truth when they know they'd be in trouble for doing so."

Tony grabbed out a small computer device, tapping on it madly. He smirked as it binged loudly. "The room is now silent." He said, looking up at Clint. "We are free to speak and do as we like." Betty stared at him, his attitude completely changed. He gave her a kind smile, "Look Dr. Smith, we know Fury better than you and we know that everything he does is bigger than he says. I'm rather surprised he so quickly began to use you but not surprised all the same." Betty gaped at him; maybe she wasn't at the beginning. Tony sighed loudly, "We aren't mad at you Doc."

A tear slid down Betty's cheek and she looked to Bruce for confirmation. He smirked and nodded. Betty smiled big and looked at Clint who nodded, smiling only slightly. "We're not as hard understanding as you may think Dr. Smith."

Steve walked into the room, having lagged behind to make a phone call. "Lily hasn't had an issues and I've told her to be on alert until I say otherwise." Betty stepped in front of him, surprising him. "Are you angry with me Captain?" He quickly looked at the others, receiving the all-clear signal from Clint. Steve smiled handsomely, shaking his head with a short laugh. "No, I'm definitely not mad at you Dr. Smith." Betty beamed, extremely happy she did not have to restart with the team.

"But you do have to tell us what Fury had ordered you to do." Clint stated.

Betty turned around and faced the other three. Steve quietly made his way over to the scepter, looking at it deep in thought. Tony frowned at the Captain but said nothing. "He gave me a list. Three projects. One was to recreate H.Y.D.R.A. weapons based off the power of the scepter if it were the same as the Tesseract. Second was to figure out how to work the scepter, how Loki used it. And third, well third was to use the scepter and if that could happen, to duplicate it."

Steve looked angry as he stared at the scepter. "That should not come as a surprise but it still does, especially after we had already stopped him from doing so once before."

Tony made a noise, smiling after. "There should be a saying for the things Fury does. Like Furied?" He shook his head, as he received nothing from the others. He just smiled and then looked at the scepter, his idea being shunned by the group. "Ok, so if you're able to make this thing work, how on earth do you plan to duplicate it?"

Betty shrugged, "I'm only in the first stage of trying to figure out how it works. I haven't tried to see if I can use it, or if anyone can for that matter." She and Clint walked to the table. The group stood around the table, looking between each other and at the scepter. "Well that sucks." Tony stated. "So what have you figured out about it?"

"I think that it's power source is not that of the Tesseract and that it's something else entirely. While talking to Thor I have theorized that it is something called the Mind Gem. It gives the user the ability to know everything one knows and to use a person such as how Loki used Clint." Betty quickly gave Clint an apologetic look and he nodded.

Tony gestured to the scepter, "Well then lets test it out, shall we?" He smirked. Steve glared at him, crossing his hands over his chest. "Do you really think that's a good idea Stark? What if she can use it?" Tony frowned at him. "Neither me nor Bruce here have been able to use it so I highly doubt she could. Besides what's the harm in it if she does? It's not like she's going to turn it against us." Steve just glared at him. Tony smiled at him quickly then looked at Betty.

Betty looked around the group of men, all of them very handsome in their own way. Betty blushed and looked down at the scepter quickly. She picked it and stared at it for a moment. "Um…well I don't think anything is happening." She looked up at where Steve was standing and saw someone else entirely.

He had a handsome smile, "Hello Dr. Smith." The words sounding like ice. He looked her up and down, walking around the table to stand next to her. Betty looked him up and down as well, blushing as he stared at her with a wide smile. He wore a long, armored black coat and a leather tunic with black pants. He had long, raven black hair that curled at the bottom, a slim face, and beautiful green eyes. Betty looked down at the scepter and then back up questioningly.

"Is there something you wish to ask Doctor?" He asked. Betty stared at him, taking a step back. "You're…you're Loki aren't you?" She stuttered. He laughed lightly, "What an obvious observation Doctor. Indeed I am Loki, the God of Mischief." He stepped forward, continuing as she stepped backward. Betty looked around quickly, "Where are the others? How are you here? What's going on?" A table stopped Betty and she stared at Loki, slightly afraid.

Loki smiled wickedly, moving close, "Is there something you're afraid of Dr. Smith?" He leaned in by her ear, whispering, "I could have so much fun with you." He pulled away from her slowly. "Has it even crossed your mind to use the weapon in your hand?" Betty looked down at the scepter and then looked back up and saw Bruce holding it down. "Bruce?" She asked, questioning her sanity.

He smiled, a smile that did not match his normal skittish smile. "Y-you're not Bruce." The image of Bruce slowly changed to that of Loki. "You are very observant of those around you Doctor, maybe too observant of some?" Betty looked down, her face turning red.

Betty stared at the scepter, at Loki's hand on the scepter. Betty looked up and squinted at Loki questioningly. Loki lost his smile and glared at her. "What are you doing?" He asked. Betty reached out to him but her hand went through air and he disappeared and reappeared at the spot he first appeared. "You're not actually here, you're just an illusion."

He nodded to her with a smile. "Finally. Yes indeed I am not here. Sadly I am still locked up in my cell on Asgard, but that doesn't cut me off completely. I am still connected to the magic left behind on Earth." Betty looked down at the scepter. "Yes the scepter Doctor."

"What's the point of being here, talking to me?" Betty asked, walking over to the table. Loki stared at her, "Because I have hopes of using you Doctor. You are in fact the only one I've been able to make contact with in this way." He didn't move but suddenly she could really feel him, feel him in her mind. "Being as cowardly as you are, it should not be hard to do so but I cannot complete it without being there myself sadly."

Betty dropped the scepter on the table and sighed deeply as relief filled her. She opened her eyes and found the guys still in the room with her. Tony and Steve were arguing about something, about to walk out the door. Clint followed them. Bruce stood beside her, looking at her, slightly worried.

"Everything okay Betty?" Betty looked at him and was about to say no when she completely forgot why she wasn't. She shook her head, "I'm fine." They began to walk toward the door. Betty stopped and smiled, "Thank you by the way." Bruce's face began to turn red and he rubbed his hand through his hair. "We all know how Fury is, we understand that you couldn't tell us."

Betty looked down shyly, "For a moment I honestly thought that I had lost all trust and friendship with you and the others." Bruce looked at her, "You had been crying on the way to the lab hadn't you?" Betty didn't say anything and only stared at the floor. Bruce put his hand on her arm, "It's good for us to know that you care so much about our trust and friendship."

Betty looked up at him...

Knowing he wouldn't, Betty stepped forward and kissed him.

* * *

**Ahn! I love the whole Bruce and Betty relationship! Tell me what you guys think! If you have any ideas about the Loki situation tell me. I need a way for him to escape…! **

**XD**


	15. Chapter 15

Betty reached up and curled her fingers in his hair as he made the kiss deeper. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. A low, grumbled moan came from Bruce and he began to trail kisses down her neck. Betty smiled happily, opening her eyes slightly. Her eyes suddenly widened, blue specks brightening her naturally dark brown eyes.

"Just give in Doctor," Loki hissed, sending chills down her spine. "You both want each other." He purred with a seductive tone. Betty's hand tightened around the scepter. It's light began to glow.

Loki smiled wickedly, tipping his head down ever so slightly. Bruce's hands were warm as they moved up under the hem of her shirt and she moaned in delight, tipping her head back as he kissed back up her neck and jawline. Betty's hand moved slowly, carrying the scepter. "Just give in Doctor," Loki purred.

Betty opened her eyes, dropping the scepter, and pushing Bruce away from her. Bruce looked at her slightly surprised and then realization slowly began to hit him. The scepter clattered to the ground, Betty staring at her hand in shock and fear. She glanced up at Bruce, tears welling in her eyes and then bolted for the door.

"Betty," Bruce yelled.

Loki watched her leave, feigning a saddened look. "You should have done it Doctor, you were so close to completing the task." He straightened as she left, a wicked smile crossing his face. "Appears I may need to be here after all. She was so close to killing Banner, so close." He disappeared.

* * *

Betty jumped around the others, passing them quickly. They jumped in surprise at seeing her run. She kept her head down and just kept on running past. "Betty?" Tony asked in confusion. She was faster than he thought, maybe the metal limbs gave her an advantage… Bruce ran up behind them and each of them glared at him. Seeing as no one else was moving to catch her, Clint took off after her.

"Why was there a beautiful girl just running past us… crying?" Tony asked, crossing his arms over his chest, giving Bruce his best-disappointed look. Bruce shrugged and gestured to her direction with his arm, shaking his head still slightly confused. "We kissed and then it was slowly becoming something more and I don't think it was us doing it." He breathed. Tony laughed, "She kissed you?" Bruce glared at him, standing up straight and puffing his chest.

Steve stepped between the two of them, "Calm down Dr. Banner, we can settle this without a fight. Now tell me what happened." Tony gave Bruce a playful smile but said nothing. Steve glared at Tony and received one in return.

Bruce sighed, "I think it was the scepter. She was holding it... We weren't ourselves."

"What color were her eyes?" Steve asked, thinking of the obvious. Bruce shrugged, looking at the floor, "They looked brown to me. I didn't notice any blue."

"Let's go make sure they aren't blue at all." Steve ordered, leading the two scientists down the hall. He stopped, "Any idea where she went?"

**CLINT...**

I caught up with her, grabbing onto her arm and stopping her. "Dr. Smith. Betty, stop." She looked at me with red, watery eyes. "I was so close to doing it Clint… I had the scepter aimed at his chest! I was going to do it!" I instantly grabbed a small light from one of my many pockets and beamed it in her eyes. She flinched away but then stood there. They were still the same dark brown but there was a glowing blue line around her pupils. She shook, "I saw him-I saw Loki…"

She stepped closer, placing her palms on my chest. "Hit me!" She demanded. "Isn't that how Natasha was able to free you from Loki?"

I held onto her arms, pushing her a step away. "This isn't as bad as I was. This could go away with just a bit of sleep and rest. I don't think knocking you out is very reasonable right now." She used my hands as support, leaning against them with her head dropped. I just hoped that I didn't have to resort to knocking her out.

Barely audible, she asked, "Will you lock me up? At least in my room?" She looked up at me, pleading. I nodded. "I'll lock you in your room and open it again when I come to get you to train in the morning. Do you want to eat at all?" She shook her head. "Everything is okay Betty. You're stronger than you think," I began to lead her down the hall. She surprised me by wrapping around my arm, "I'm not," She sighed. I looked at her eyes again just to make sure they hadn't progressed and they hadn't.

She cried silently on my shoulder but I didn't shuck her off. I could sympathize with her on this; I knew what she was going through. "I'm not as strong as all of you are, I'm not an Avenger…not even close. I'm a coward."

What am I supposed to say to make her feel better? This is more of Natasha's department; even Steve is better at this than I am. "You don't realize you're potential because you don't want to. It sounds to me like you had hurt someone before and you've been different ever since." I know what that is like, too well. She lightly squeezed my arm and I knew I had got it right. "And ever since that incident you don't want to hurt anyone else, you even wished you could kill yourself for it…"

"The accident I was in that cost me my legs and arm was my fault and it cost the other vehicle five lives…"

That'd be hard to live with, losing your arm and legs and at the same time killing five others… "You can't beat yourself up about it forever." What am I saying, I still do that for when I was under Loki's control.

She let go and began to just walk beside me, staring at the ground.

We continued on, walking in silence to her room. Once there she opened the door and stood there for a moment. "Don't let Bruce or any of the others inside." I nodded. I was going to have to do some extra guard duty because they would try and get inside. She turned and looked at me, frowning sadly. "The worst part about it was that I liked the power that I was filled with." She hugged herself uncomfortable. "I don't think I could fight it on my own, and I think Loki knows that…"

I stared at her in shock. I had hated every part of being under his control, it was like watching myself do something from a distance and I couldn't stop myself. Yet she liked it. "You didn't like it at all," I said. "If you had, you would have killed Bruce-and you didn't. You fought it, you can fight it Betty. You're not as cowardly as you think." She looked down at the ground, not agreeing and not disagreeing. That was something at least.

"Goodnight Mr. Barton." She said and she closed the door. I waited until I heard the click from her side and the key slide under the door. Room doors had small locks that could be opened from the inside, which meant she could get out if she wanted. I grabbed a chair from a neighboring room and sat down in it by her door, waiting patiently for the others to arrive.

* * *

**I'm thinking about putting a brother-sister relationship between Betty and Clint. Even though he doesn't fully trust her, he understands her more than he knows and will unconsciously begin to trust her. Yeah i like that! Tell me what you guys think!**

**I know the whole Clint trying to get her to believe in herself is awkward and weak but I don't think that that's really his forte. **

**Hope you guys like!**

**XD**


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm guessing you're not going to let us talk to her?" Steve asked as he gestured to her door. Clint glared at him, shaking his head quickly. "Nope."

Bruce put his hands in his pockets, his body drooping slightly. "I won't go inside but can I talk to her through the door?" They all stared at him. "Alone possibly."

Clint didn't move. "Now is not the time to talk to her Bruce, she needs to rest and sleep. You talking will only keep her awake longer." Bruce frowned sadly, nodding his head slowly. "Just tell her that it wasn't her fault and to…not beat herself up about it."

Tony scoffed, "You're not going to fight this any further?" Bruce glanced at him and then at the ground. "Clint is right, I'll just keep her up when she needs to sleep." Tony looked flabbergasted. "That doesn't matter, one way or another she'll fall asleep and I doubt it'll be for a few hours with how she looked racing by."

"You saw her, she was balling. I don't think what I will say will make that any better." Bruce sighed, staring at Tony. "I don't want to make her feel worse by saying something wrong."

Betty sat against the other side of the door, listening to them through the door. At Bruce's last comment she smiled shyly but slowly lost it. "How can you forgive me so easily Bruce…I almost killed you?" She whispered.

"How is she?" Steve asked Clint, the other two bickering about women. Clint shook his head. "Sad and broken. She doesn't believe she's strong enough to fight Loki's control." Clint looked up at Steve, "Right now she's okay but I don't think it'd be a good idea to allow her near the scepter…we don't know if Loki can control her through that and if he can, can she then use it?" Steve stared at the floor as he contemplated the question. "We'll have to keep an even closer eye on her."

* * *

**CLINT...**

I knocked twice before I opened the door. Betty surprised me by jumping at me when the door was opened. I instantly went into defense mode, not knowing if she was herself or not, and I pinned her arms behind her back.

She smiled with a slight sneer at the pain I put in her arms. "Clint, Clint. I think I'm okay! Like all better now! Are my eyes blue?" I let go instantly and she turned and stared at me, beaming like a child. I grabbed my light and shined it in her eyes. Her eyes were completely brown again. I smirked, "It appears all blue coloring has disappeared."

She smiled sadly, "Can it come back?" Her mood completely changed. "It can, yes. But I believe he'll have to do it himself in order for that to happen. And for that to happen he'd have to escape Asgard." Her smile brightened.

I gave her a quick look over. She wore a small, red nightgown-not exactly training clothes. "We have training in five minutes." I said. She looked down at herself, turning red as she realized what she was wearing. She grabbed her dress, feeling naked in front of me and smiled shyly. "One minute please." She closed the door and within a minute she came back out wearing shorts and a shirt with a pair of sneakers. "Sorry about that." I just nodded, not really wanting to say anything that could put me in the gutters.

She was quiet most of the way to the gym, contemplating something. Finally, "How is Bruce?" She asked quietly, glancing up at me. I shrugged, "You'll have to ask him. So far as I know he's fine but…you did try to kill him." She slumped instantly. If she didn't confront this now, she'd never be able to forgive herself.

We walked through the doors and she walked to the center of the room. She pressed the buttons to uncover her metal limbs. I will probably never get used to the fact that she has metal limbs like that. "Okay, we're going to take this a little slower today. We'll work on balance and skill."

I rolled up my sleeves and walked out in front of her, smiling kindly. "Now, skill first. We'll work hard on the skill so that you can get a handle on balance even when you're out of energy. Fists up." I held mine up and she mirrored me. "I want you to work on trying to hit me with your fists only. I'll block, so be quick."

…

She leaned on her knees, breathing deeply. "Are we done yet?" She asked between breaths. After nearly two hours of sparring, she had a good start on how to fight, much better than I thought she'd do. I walked over to some cupboards and grabbed out a beam that was three inches wide, laying it out in front of her. "Walk heel to toe without falling or using your arms as supports. Falling is fifty push-ups. And you'll do this until Bruce or Tony come to get you."

She frowned, "I can barely do fifteen." I shrugged, "Then don't fall. Oh and I'll be tapping the board randomly." She slumped and then took a breath and stepped on. She waddled a little bit and then it slowly began to look graceful. I lightly kicked the board; her arms instantly flew outward as she tried to keep herself on. She glared back at me and I kicked it a little harder. She was having a hard time keeping her hands at her sides.

I began to circle the beam, making her nervously watch me. I tapped the beam. She swayed but stayed on. "One foot." She lifted her left instantly. Her metal legs really looked like actual muscle, flexing just like it. I tapped the beam again. Her arms shot out and she wobbled dangerously. "Switch legs." I tapped the beam and she was barely able to sustain her balance as she switched feet.

Tony burst into the room, "Ready to go Doc?" He smiled. I kicked the beam hard, making her fall. I smirked, "You owe me fifty push-ups tomorrow." She pouted. "You have to keep your balance even when distracted."

I helped her stand up. "Good job today Dr. Smith." She blushed instantly, looking away shyly. "Thanks."

Tony huffed impatiently. "I'm leaving." Betty smiled at me before quickly walking through the doors to catch up with Tony. She's much stronger than she thinks…which could be good or bad for us if Loki were able to use her.

* * *

Betty fiddled awkwardly while her and Tony walked down the halls. She looked over at Tony, "Would it be okay if I talk to Bruce alone for a bit?" Tony eyed her, "Sure. I think it'd make him feel much better, he's being a total downer today." Tony gave her a reassuring smile. "He's beating himself up over how he handled things yesterday." Not very reassuring. Betty looked down at the floor. "Well, just give me a ring when you're done talking. I'll be down in the other lab." Betty watched Tony walk away surprised he so willingly left. She thought for sure he'd want to stay and watch.

Betty wiped her hands on her shirt and stepped inside. Bruce had his back to the door and didn't look up. He was hunched over something that looked like part of her suit. Betty walked forward quietly and slowly, "Bruce?" She asked quietly. She flinched at seeing him tense. He made himself relax and turned to look at her with a small smile.

"Hey, Betty." He said, not sounding very cheerful. She looked down, feeling awkward and scared and sorry. "I'm sorry about yesterday." Straight to the point. Bruce sighed, relaxing. "So am I. It shouldn't have gone that far, it shouldn't have gone anywhere." Betty cringed slightly and Bruce sighed loudly, grabbing his glasses and squeezing the bridge of his nose. "That's not how I wanted that to sound, not how I meant to put it."

He walked closer to her, "I'm sorry… It's just, it shouldn't have been…like that, out of control and such." He repositioned his glasses. "You're a beautiful woman and I'd love to-" He stopped, rubbing his hand through his hair and glaring at the ceiling as he mentally slapped himself. Betty instantly turned red, smirking at the floor, her mind going to other topics. She shook her head, knowing now was not the time.

She crossed her arms, hugging herself. "I'm sorry for almost killing you Bruce. I would never want to kill you nor ever have wanted to. It terrifies me to know that I could've, that I was so close…" Tears began to line her eyes. She looked up at Bruce, "I'm so sorry Bruce, so sorry."

"It's okay Betty. You didn't hurt me or any of the others and you won't." Bruce embraced her in a hug and Betty instantly began to cry, latching on to his shirt. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She whimpered quietly. Bruce placed his head on hers, "It's okay."

* * *

**Hopefully the end wasn't to cliché or anything. I had to make their conversation awkward because they are both awkward people and I didn't know how to end it so I ended it happily. **

**Loki's part is only going to get bigger now, and stuff is going to get complicated. **

**Hope you like!**

**XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**THOR**

"Brother." I called as I descended the steps to his cell. I received no response, which was not surprising. "How are you brother? Are you well?" I stood at the door, impatiently shifting my weight from foot to foot. "Loki," I growled. "I do not have patients for your games. You will answer me brother."

"Hahah, or you'll do what Thor? I'm already imprisoned." The door became a clear liquid that one could enter if need be, but he could not leave without us. Now I could clearly see Loki through it. He looked amused as he lay on his cot. A small four by nine cell with a single cot and pure darkness aside from when he received visitors-which was not allowed unless it were Allfather or I. This was leniency compared to what he should have received. "You've lived off and on, on Earth for four years and you still have yet to learn a witty comeback Thor?"

"I do not waste my time fumbling with miniscule subjects." I growled. "I am there for a purpose. To protect Earth." Loki took in a deep breath, "Ah, to protect it. What a valiant thing to do brother, what an ordinary thing to do on Earth. Protect it…how fun. What's in it for you Thor? The woman? The Avengers? Honestly, do you think they trust you enough to befriend you? You're an alien to them no matter the mythology behind your name."

I glared at Loki, despising what he said. "I am their friend and ally, I would not betray them ever." He sat up on the cot, rubbing his hands together as if he were rubbing dust off them. "That is your perception of them. What about their perception of you? Perhaps they are scared, worried, even hateful of you."

I shook my head, "I have had enough Loki!" I yelled. "I did not come her for your torment!"

He snickered, glancing up at me under his lashes. "You've come to know about the scepter have you not? The little orb?" He is cut off from magic so how could he possibly know my reasons for coming? "You're, as humans put it, an open book. You're easy to read Thor, I knew the instant you're voice boomed through the corridors what you wanted." He squinted at me, "The last time you visited, you were rather quieter."

I frowned angrily, disbelieving his reasons. "Then tell me brother, what is the little orb in the scepter?" I braced myself against the doorway. Loki stood up, walking over to the door with a wicked smile. "It's exactly what you think it is brother. I can't believe it took the help of Dr. Smith to figure out that it was the Mind Gem. Have you been losing parts of yourself with each visitation to Earth or are you really that dumb?"

My muscles tensed when he named off the good Doctor. "How do you know about Dr. Smith?" He just smiled, angering me further. "How?!"

"Maybe you should have stayed on Earth," Loki hissed.

I reached my hand through the door and grabbed the cuff of his collar. "What have you done Loki?!" I demanded angrily. He gave me skeptical look, "I can't do anything while I am imprisoned Thor. I can't leave. That was until you came."

He pulled on my arm, dragging me into the room while at the same time walking out of it. I stumbled into the cell in surprise. "Loki!" I yelled, turning toward the door. He smirked, and with the wave of his hand the door was solid again and I would not be able to leave. I banged angrily on the door. "Loki!" Why did I so easily fall for his tricks? Father would be furious with me and I would not doubt him to leave me in here because of my foolishness.

* * *

**Loki has escaped! Thor falls for Loki's tricks often, so I figured he should fall for another.****  
**

**Short chapter I know! So I hope you guys like!**

**XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**CLINT…**

I slammed my palm on the table, glaring at Fury. "You can't seriously be thinking about continuing her "projects"." He simmered across the table, holding his nose up at me. "You need to calm down Agent Barton. This is none of your concern." Standing up, "This is the team's concern. You could be blatantly putting the team in danger and you know it."

Fury's head tilted downward, still glaring at me. He crossed his arms. "I've considered the possibility."

"Hmm, hmm?" A man cleared his throat as he entered the room. Tony. He walked in, walking in his awkward jerky motions as he looked between the two of us. "As odd as it is, we may have an advantage to having her work on the projects." I glared angrily at the man. Fury looked at him, questioning what he said also. Tony leaned against the back of a chair, staring down at the table as he talked. "Dr. Smith isn't a fighter, what she's good at is what's in her head. She knows a lot, little about the team or S.H.E.I.L.D., and a ton about robotics and in turn weapons. Creating them would come easily to her."

"And why should she continue then?" I asked, slightly growling. My point was exactly what he said; Loki could use her brain just as he did Dr. Selvig, she could create another weapon or portal for him. "He'd use her the same way as Dr. Selvig." I stated.

Both Fury and Tony stared down at the table.

Tony looked up quickly, "But if we allowed him to have her, feigned fighting him to get her back... Put a chip in one of her robotic limbs and we could then track and watch her every move and in turn Loki's every move. We could sabotage everything without him knowing, we could do more if we went on a silent mission then if we went full force against him after figuring shit out when it's nearly too late."

"So you're suggesting we use her?" Tony nodded. I instantly felt bad because both Loki and we would then be using her. "I'm not going to let Loki take her and that's final."

Fury rested his hands on the table, leaning on it. He sighed, "You will though." He looked up at Tony and me. "If Loki escapes, I would not doubt him to come after Dr. Smith with what she knows. We need to have a plan in place if that were to happen, we need to be ready this time."

I glared at the floor, "Again, why should she continue?" I demanded. "Loki could control her without being here, he almost did already."

"She continues so Loki suspects nothing and because her first task is to figure out how the scepter works. We need to know that in order to create something to stop it." Fury stated.

He looked up at the clock quickly, "Dr. Smith's schedule just got longer. Return to your duties and say nothing to the others unless we find out Loki has escaped."

Tony nodded and they both walked away. "Agent Barton," Fury said. "You will say nothing of this to Dr. Smith nor Dr. Banner. And you will do nothing to hinder the plan if it comes to light that Loki has escaped." When I said nothing he glared at me. "Understood?"

"Understood," I nodded.

* * *

"Time to go Dr. Smith." Fury ordered from the doorway.

Bruce and Betty split apart from their hug and both turned red instantly.

Tony walked in past Fury, smirking at the two doctors. "Settle things then?"

Lily appeared in front of Tony, making him jump backwards. "Good god Lily. Can't you warn a guy next time you do that?"

"What are you doing here Agent Williams?" Fury demanded, taking in her worried expression that had a hint of amusement. She looked at Fury, "Loki. Loki is here on the base."

Fury stepped forward, glaring at her. "What about Thor? Is he here?" Lily shook her head. Fury glared at the floor and then looked at Dr. Smith. "Find Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff and follow his trail Agent Williams." Lily nodded and disappeared from the room. Fury nodded to Tony and Tony walked over to a drawer and grabbed a few things. "Dr. Smith and Stark, I want you two suited up and patrolling the air. Dr. Banner…keep it under control."

Betty slowly began walking toward her suit, taking unsure footsteps. "I've never actually fought someone and what could I do against Loki? I'm not a fighter yet."

Fury just stared at her, "You are now."

Tony impatiently grabbed her arm and pressed the button to change the fore plates and placed a small tracking device inside her arm. He snapped his fingers in her face to get her attention. "Time to show off them gymnast moves Doc. No matter what, just keep moving and you've got it."

Bruce watched, seeing what Tony did. Fury nodded for him to follow and the two of them left the lab.

Tony helped Betty into her suit. "Time to show us if the Hawk has actually taught you anything," He smirked.

The suit closed and she was inside. "Welcome Dr. Smith," Jarvis said. She smiled sheepishly, "Hey Jarvis. It's time to fight…for real."-"Very good Dr. Smith."

"I'll meet you on deck Doc." Tony said, leaving the room.

* * *

**FIGHT!**

**It's like an older brother trying to protect his younger sister from an awful boyfriend! XP**

**Hope you like!**

**XD**


	19. Chapter 19

Betty flew out of the complex and onto the deck, beating Tony there by minutes. "Jarvis, who was the girl who…teleported?...into the lab?" An image of the girl popped up on her screen. She looked small, and childish in the photo, smiling like an overactive teenager. "That is Agent Williams. She became a part of the team two years after the invasion within New York."-"How did she do that? Isn't that what Loki does?"-"She and Loki share nearly the same abilities and so she can teleport and use magic same as he. Though, the gem around her neck, gives her a constant flow of magic when he is not on Earth. Without she has minimal abilities if he was not on Earth."

"No time to explain her story further Doc," Tony said, flying up beside her and cutting off communications with Jarvis in her suit. "You can gossip with her later. Right now we need to be on the look out for anything ominous."

As though on cue, Captain America blasted through a wall, skidding painfully across the deck. "Such as that?" She asked. Tony smirked, "That'll do." He flew down to Steve's side, standing at the ready beside him. "Gear up Doc."

Loki calmly walked through the hole in the wall, glaring out ahead of him at his brother and then at Tony. "Ah, the metal man." His facial expression relaxed to one of amusement, and he smiled playfully at Tony. "You have yet to be able to hurt me Stark, you're weapons are useless against me."

"You're a God, I know. But I've never heard about a God surviving a bullet to the head. Should we test that and see if you do? I'd love to." He hovered a few feet off the deck, his weapons unfolded and aimed at Loki.

As the two bickered Betty flew around above Loki, so that she hovered at his back. "I'm going to go in close Tony," She stated, thinking through her attack strategy. "Go for it," He said. "I'll give you a moments distraction." Little missiles launched off his shoulders and straight at Loki.

Calculating in his reaction to move out of the way, Betty flew directly at where she knew he'd step. In a matter of seconds, Loki's scepter had changed into a long, golden staff and he had used it to swing Betty out of the sky and she now lay off to his right, working at getting up. Loki pointed the staff at her, a light blue light glowing at its tip. Her left wing stretched out in front of her, shielding her from the oncoming blast without it receiving any permanent damage from the hit.

Tony flew in to her rescue and did a spinning hop and punched him back into the hole in the wall. "No time for naps Doc. Up, up." Tony dodged a blue blast of light like it was a slowly thrown ball, just sidestepping it. He brushed off his shoulder like the cocky man he was and smiled inside the suit. "You missed."

Loki was suddenly everywhere, surrounding Tony. One of his many copies bent down to look at Betty. "Hello Dr. Smith," He said with a sly smile. Betty flapped her wing, smacking the God into Iron Man. Tony stumbled to the side, slightly amazed that he'd been hit with the real Loki. The illusions disappeared and only the real one kneeled on the ground beside him.

One great flap of her wings and Betty now stood on her feet. Both her and Tony pointed their glowing palms at Loki. "Surrender Loki." Tony demanded. Loki smirked at him, "I will do no such thing. In fact I think it is you who shall surrender to I."

Hawkeye, Agent Williams, and Black Widow bounded out of the hole in the wall. Agent Williams walked in front of them, holding a hand at Loki that held nothing. "You will," She stated smoothly. "You can't win Loki." Loki glared at her, glancing at her hand. Betty noticed that he seemed more threatened by her hand than he did by her and Tony's.

He smirked, glaring, "We'll see about that."

Instantly Agent Williams began to spin at a tilt, her arms held out wide at her sides. Each time her left hand swung down, so too did large, piercing pieces of ice that lodged in the deck. Loki jumped back in surprise, being forced backwards by the continuous strikes she performed. Betty gaped at the girl, amazed and surprised by her power. She looked at the others, noticing that they didn't move to help and stayed back, ready to fight.

"She's our little magician." Tony said proudly. "She's got quite the power don't you think?" Betty nodded, unable to say anything. Agent Williams struck Loki on the side with a ball of flame, blasting at him further. "She's a Frost Giant or was. She and Loki are both Frost Giants so that's why she's so able to go toe to toe with him like this. Past four years she's been training to fight him, she's one of the few who "knows" how to fight Loki. Not that we don't of course, she just understands what he can do better than we do."

Betty nodded again.

Loki growled angrily, leaning on the ground after a hit at his feet. He'd have had enough of her and his face clearly showed it. He countered her next attack by catching the flame ball and directing it toward her teammates. Without a seconds hesitation Betty stepped between it, stretching her wing out to block the team. Natasha nodded to her and proceeded to sneak away, running off to her left toward Steve. Hawkeye looked at her and Tony seriously. "Get in the air and give her air support. Widow will get Captain America up and they'll attack from the right while I aim at his left." He rolled under Betty's wing and ran off toward Loki's left.

"Come on Birdy, let's fly." Tony said excitedly and the two took off into the sky. This was already ending more easily than she thought it would. "Shoot at his feet, keep him backing up." Tony ordered.

Loki looked around himself as he backed up, angry at the ground they were gaining against him. With effort he struck his golden staff into the ground, sending waves of energy through the ground. At each set of feet the energy rolled under an explosion occurred, sending the grounded team flying everywhere away from him. Loki shot multiple blasts at the two in the air, aiming yet not aiming.

Tony flew at him, grabbing him and then throwing him through most of the ice chunks laid out by Agent Williams. Betty flew over to her side, knowing she'd be the one to help first with her background with Loki. "Agent Williams?" She shook the small woman a little. Agent Williams moaned, rolling onto her back and looking up at Betty in confusion. "Don't tell Tony I said this but I think you're suit is cooler than his." She gave her a small smile, leaning up on her elbows. "Your name should be Iron Eagle, fitting with the wings and all." Betty nodded impatiently. "Are you okay Agent Williams?" She nodded, still smiling, "Of course."

Metal crashed against metal as Iron Man collided with Iron Eagle. They skidded against the deck, rolling to a stop. Betty pushed Tony off of her wing so she could get up. Loki advanced on her, shooting Agent Williams point blank in the chest.

Betty took in a sharp breath, unsure if Agent Williams would be okay. Loki proceeded forward without looking down at her, focused only on Betty. She jumped into the sky but was shot down immediately. "Now, now, not trying to flee are you Dr. Smith?" He asked with a voice of pure silk and mischief. Betty backed up, flipping onto her feet. Remember what Clint taught me, she thought. She stood in a defensive position, with her hands up in front of her. Loki squinted at her and a smile slowly spread across his face.

Though she had a few tricks of her own she knew. She spun in a circle, her wings cutting through the air between them. Loki jumped back in surprise, his suit sliced in the abdomen but he was otherwise unharmed. "I did not expect your suit to be so suited for close combat." Betty stopped, one wing slightly blocking her from view while the other stretched off to the side. He smirked, "Either way, you are no fighter and so cannot defeat me." Betty scowled, hating that he knew she couldn't fight, but she could also prove him wrong.

She jumped up and then landed in front of him, palm out and lit. "I'll fight till my last breath if I have to." He smiled, "Valiant, but useless." He sidestepped the blast, twirling to her backside. He struck a blow to her head that disconnected the helmet from the rest of the suit. Loki kicked the back of her knees, making them buckle to the ground.

Yanking on her hair, he pulled her head back and touched her forehead with the tip of the scepter. A cold wave swept through her and made her involuntarily shake, even the suit convulsed with her. Her mind was overtaken instantly, a presence sweeping through it and reading everything she ever thought, knew, or hid from consciousness. Her eyes slowly turned a brilliant blue, glowing ever so slightly.

Loki smiled widely, releasing his grip from her hair. She stood up, grabbing her helm on the way and stared at Loki, waiting. "Grab the pendant from the girl and we will be on our way Dr. Smith." She stared blankly at him, "Yes my lord." She walked over to Agent Williams and yanked off the red gem necklace and walked back to Loki, handing it to him. He tipped his head ever so slightly, "Very good."

She was now under his total control.

He grabbed onto the necklace and while they both held it, he teleported them away from the S.H.I.E.L.D base.

* * *

**Ah! So what do you guys think?**

**XD**


	20. Chapter 20

Natasha rushed over to Lily, checking her pulse. "What exactly was this so called plan of yours Tony?" She demanded. Steve came over to her side, grabbing her shoulder for a confirmation. "She's alive, just knocked out from the straight hit." Steve kneeled down and picked her up in his arms, carrying her into the base.

Natasha stood up, glaring at the men around her. Thor, Tony, and Clint stood around her looking rather stubborn. Clint looked rather angry and would not look her in the eye. "I've been gone for a week and I come back and you guys fight so terribly that Loki is able to capture Dr. Smith. Was there a plan behind this or are you men hung over?"

Tony's mask slid up showing his frown. "It's part of the plan. Earlier this week Dr. Smith was partially controlled by Loki. He wasn't even here for it." Natasha glared at him. "So," He said with a sigh. "In the case of Loki's escape I formulated a plan that allowed her to be taken and tracked by us. We'd know where he went and we'd follow and stop what he did before anything happened."

"And what about Lily's necklace, was taking that part of the plan?" Natasha asked.

Tony frowned, pursing his lips, "Well no, but I'm sure we'll just as easily get it back."

Clint began to walk into the base, "Let's start tracking them Stark."

* * *

"I need you to stay calm Dr. Banner." Fury stated, squinting at the fuming doctor.

Bruce leaned against the oval table, breathing deeply and quickly. "Why would that plan even be considered?! You never agree with Tony." He looked up at Fury, glaring at him. "We just let her go without a fight!"

Fury leveled his look at him, "We just did."

Bruce stood straight, his fists curling at his sides.

"I need you to stay calm Dr. Banner. This reaction is exactly why we had not planned to tell you until Loki took action."

"Why would you allow Loki to take her?!" Bruce demanded, yelling loudly for the whole room to hear. "Loki is a murderer and a criminal. You don't know what he'd do to her!" Bruce leaned against the table, squeezing the edge tightly.

"I understand your worry Dr. Banner-"

"No I don't think you do Director Fury." Natasha stated unhappily as she entered Controls. "We allowed Loki, a war criminal and God of Mischief to take a woman with deep knowledge of robotics and possibly creating weapons out of our hands. Not only do we not know what he wants, we don't know how he will act since she is a woman."

Bruce smiled sadly at her, "Thank you Natasha." He looked back at Fury. "That is exactly what I was trying point out. We don't know if things will be different because she is a woman."

Fury glared at the table and then looked back up at the two of them, glancing at Tony as he entered. "We will track them and keep a close eye on her-"

"Yeah, about that," Tony interrupted. "Apparently Loki knew about the tracker and had destroyed it while they were in Philly."

Bruce glared at Tony, "Did you really expect one little tracker to get past Loki's notice?"

Tony frowned, huffing, "Maybe I did. It wasn't like she knew that I was doing it, which means she couldn't have been the one to do it."

Bruce took an unconscious step forward. "This is your fault Stark." Natasha grabbed Bruce's shoulder, pulling him back. "Not now Bruce. We need you to stay focused and you. If you change you'll run off in a rant and we'll be down one less Avenger. We'll need your help to find her." Bruce looked at her, relaxing slightly, "Alright."

"We can't exactly trace his gamma trials, so how are we going to track them?"

Tony pointed at him quickly, "That is where I can make this better." He gave Bruce a quick smile. "The suit she wears has Jarvis in it and so he can tell us exactly where she is." Tony pulled out a small device and set it on the table for all to see. "He's run back to Germany." A red dot blinked on the small screen.

Bruce shrugged in annoyance, "Then what was the reason behind the small tracer?"-"I had forgotten about Jarvis' GPS system," Tony huffed.

Natasha looked at Director Fury, "When can we leave Director?" She asked. "Immediately," He responded. "I want all of you there, but I want you all to keep your distance and only react when needed. Do not let him know you are there. Understood? You are to go in and keep tabs on the God and only when he acts are you to attack him. We need to know his plans."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Bruce a little more hesitantly than the others. "What if we're stuck waiting weeks? We can't stay in Germany for very long. At some point he'll know we're following him."

This was becoming one of those 'around the world' discussions and no one really liked it, much less agreed one hundred percent with it.

"You've got three days to figure something out. If he does nothing in three days you are to go in and apprehend Loki and free Dr. Smith from his control. Anything else we need to clear up?" Fury asked in annoyance.

Tony smirked but was stopped by the glares from his teammates. He held his hands up in surrender and marched out of the room, laughing to himself. Natasha pulled Bruce away from the table, walking with him out of Controls.

"What's happened Bruce?" She asked. "I was gone a week and come back to have to fight Loki." Bruce looked at her; surprised she wanted to hear it from him and not Clint. She read that from him. "Clint seems just as angry with this as you and has so far been short with everything. I need someone that isn't Thor or Tony to explain."

Bruce shrugged, "Well honestly there is nothing to know. As far as I can tell this plan of Tony's was concocted for possible long-term scenario and was suddenly put in place when Lily returned saying Loki was on the base. Thor hasn't returned yet either. We won't know much more about how Loki escaped until Thor returns and we don't know anything about possible plans of Loki's."

For a while they walked in silence. Natasha contemplated the information and seemed rather peeved which wasn't far from her usual self. They stopped at the doors of the science lab, which is where most of the other team was except for Clint. Even Steve and Lily were in the lab. "I'm going to talk with Clint. We'll be in the training room if you need us." Bruce nodded and entered the lab.

* * *

**Yes they've been short and drawn out..Sorry I hate that I'm doing them this way but I don't want to have to completely redo them, so I'm just kind of rolling with it. Next chapter will be from Clint's point of view while he's talking to Natasha. Anything specific you think they should talk about? Not a clue myself… I'm also beginning to get writers block from this story because I've started another-couldn't help myself! So I'm lost as to where I was going with this one, makes me angry :P**

**Any ideas would be great!**

**Leave a review with your thoughts please!**

**XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**Loki…**

Oddly all I could see right now was the robotic woman. I don't know why but I couldn't stop thinking about her. Was it because she could be useful to me? Her curiosity? Or was it her seemingly fearsome subconscious that fought her fretful conscious on a daily basis for control? One thing I did understand about this seemingly odd human was that her inner self was madder than possibly I. She fights for control of her emotions much harder than Banner does any given day.

"You're more like me than you know Doctor," I said as I stared at the ceiling.

I swung my legs over the side of the cot to sit straight. Concentrating on the woman in my mind I created an image of her in front of me. She held herself like a scared child, a slight slouch of the shoulders, always looking up from under her eyelashes, looking down if she felt threatened or otherwise scared… Her brown hair had a slight curl in it, making her look timid and young, her brown eyes were very round and ever moving; even scared she is always looking, always searching. Then there were the robotic limbs she bared…they were quite the pieces looking like smooth muscle that moved just as muscle did.

With a flick of my wrist her image changed. The inner demon within her showed. All skittish qualities she held before were now a quality of intimidation. A fierce glare, shoulders straight, head high, graceful pose. And to think that the little control of her I held from such a distance brought out just a miniscule piece of her…

She alone could be a fearsome pawn against the Avengers.

"Brother!" Thor's voice boomed through the outer corridor, making his presence ever known. I glared at the door, not wishing to see Thor. I hated him more than he cared to understand and no matter how much I told the bolstering idiot such words he believed in the better. I quickly lay back down on the cot, pretending not to hear him.

"How are you brother? Are you well?" He asked. Still I gave no reply. "Loki," he growled. "I do not have patients for your games. You will answer me brother."

I could not stop myself. "Haha! Or you'll do what Thor? I'm already imprisoned." The door cleared so that we could now see each other much to my dismay. Sadly any could enter and leave as they wish but I could not. But if one would truly enter… "You've lived off and on, on Earth for four years and you still have yet to learn a witty comeback Thor?"

He shifted, crossing his arms, "I do not waste my time fumbling with miniscule subjects. I am there for a purpose."

I sat up, smiling at Thor. "Ah, to protect it. What a valiant thing to do brother, what an ordinary thing to do on Earth. Protect it…how fun. What's in it for you Thor? The woman? The Avengers? Honestly, do you think they trust you enough to befriend you? You're an alien to them no matter the mythology behind your name."

He glared at me, hating every word I said. "I am their friend and ally, I would not betray them ever."

My head turned to the side as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "That is what you believe and undoubtedly know but what about what they perceive of you? Perhaps they are scared, worried that one day you could change and become their enemy, such as I am. You would be a formidable foe to them Thor."

"I have had enough Loki!" He yelled, shaking his head and pointing his finger at me. I gave him a mock look of sadness. "I did not come here for your torment!"

"Ah, right. The scepter no?" A smile pulled at my lips. "The little orb?" Thor looked slightly surprised that I knew what he came for. "You're, as humans put it, an open book. I knew the instant your voice boomed through the corridors what you wanted." I squinted at him, "The last time you visited you were…quieter."

He frowned, "Then tell me brother, what is the little orb in the scepter?"

I stood, walking over to the door. I gave him my most devious smile knowing it would make him that much closer to exploding following what I said. "It's exactly what you think it is brother. I can't believe it took the help of Dr. Smith to figure out that it was the Mind Gem. Have you been losing parts of yourself with each visitation to Earth or are you really that dumb?"

"How do you know about Dr. Smith?" He demanded. I just smiled at him, angering him further. "How?!"

"Maybe you should have stayed on Earth," I hissed.

Finally. Thor reached through the door and grabbed onto my collar. "What have you done Loki?!" He nearly pulled me out of the cell himself.

"I can't do anything while I am imprisoned Thor. I can't leave. That was until now." I pulled on his arm, pulling him into the room while at the same time walking out of it. He stumbled in surprise, releasing me to regain his bearings. "Loki!" He yelled, turning toward the door. I smirked, and with a single thought the door was solid yet again. Banging sounded on the other side of the door. "Loki!"

I concentrated quickly. Slowly leather and metal began to form and I was now in my armor and two-horned helm. It felt quite great to be out of that blasted cell. Focusing on Dr. Smith I disappeared through one of the many secret doors on Asgard. When I opened my eyes I was inside a very large, very white room. I smiled as I remembered the scene of Dr. Smith and Dr. Banner, how close she was to destroying the Hulk. My smile grew as I turned around. The scepter lay on the table, shining under the bright lights. "One of the most powerful weapons on Earth and they allow it to sit out? Humans."

A familiar feeling crossed my mind, a pull of power that I had forgotten about until now. Princess Ileana of the Frost Giants. I grabbed the scepter and turned quickly on my heel, expecting her to be standing behind me but she wasn't. I followed that hollow pull finding her with a few of the other members of the Avengers. She was alerting them to my presence.

I walked out of the room, blasting the two guards who were supposed to be guarding the scepter. My speed was brisk and I was able to make it nearly outside without so much as a peep from the Avengers, but the crew were not so lucky. Every turn I took I came in contact with at least four or more. Barely able to pull their weapons and they were knocked out.

"Hold it right their Loki." A man ordered as he stepped out in front of me. Red and blue stripes and two large stars named the man instantly. "I don't know why you're here but you aren't leaving."

I squinted at him, "And you'll be the one to stop me?" I aimed at his chest, shooting without hesitation. He lifted his shield just in time and was able to block the shot. He glared at me over the shield, "It's not going to be easy for either of us Loki." I teleported behind him, hitting him across the back of the head with the butt of the scepter. He rolled away but was up quickly. He ran at me, throwing his shield off to the side.

I smiled at him. I shot once behind him, blowing a hole in the wall to the outside. His shield flew threw it and as I stepped out of the way so too did he. I shot at his back, making him skid painfully across the deck of the ship.

I walked out of the ship, "Ah, the metal man, and woman." Iron Man's weapons were trained on me in a second. "You have yet to be able to hurt me Stark, your weapons are useless against mine." Dr. Smith flew around me.

"You're a God, I know. But I've never heard about a God surviving a bullet to the head. Should we test that and see if you do? I'd love to." Suddenly he moved to the side, shooting off a few of the weapons. Dr. Smith's shadow also changed, moving to where I would to dodge the blasts. The scepter changed with my thoughts into that of a long, golden staff. I swung violently in a circle, swatting Dr. Smith out of the sky as one would a fly. I pointed the staff at her, a light blue light glowing from its tip. Her wing stretched out in front of her, shielding her from the oncoming blast.

Suddenly I was flying through the hole I had created. I crashed painfully against a wall and slid down to my butt. Stark stood outside, staring inside at me, no doubt glaring as I was. I teleported outside, making duplicates of myself to surround and distracted the metal man. I knelt down in front of Dr. Smith, "Hello Dr. Smith." Her wing flapped, flinging me into Iron Man. My illusions disappeared in my surprise.

They stood on either side of me, pointing their glowing palms at me. "Surrender Loki," Iron Man demanded. I smirked, "I will do no such thing. In fact I think it is you who shall surrender to I."

Hawkeye, Ileana, and the Black Widow rushed out of the hole. I glared at Ileana, glancing at her outstretched hand. "You will," She purred. "You can't win Loki." A faint smile crossed her lips.

I glared at her, "We'll see about that." Instantly she began to spin at a tilt, her arms held out wide at her sides. I jumped back in surprise as a large piece of ice formed and pierced into the deck of the ship. She was persistent in her fighting, having learned much more than the last time she fought me. I was being pushed to the edge of the deck when her style changed suddenly as large balls of flame were shot at me, knocking me to the ground.

I've had enough of this. I quickly countered her next move, redirecting the ball of flame at the group of Avengers who stood by and watched. Dr. Smith blocked the blast with her wing and in a second the group had dispersed. With effort I struck my staff into the ground, sending waves of energy rolling through it. At each set of feet the energy under them exploded sending those grounded, sprawling away from me.

Iron Man flew at me, lifting me by the collar and then swinging me and throwing me through many of the ice pieces lodged in the deck. I stood on all fours glaring at the metal man who flew at me. I jumped at the last second, spinning and jumping on his back. He crashed violently into ground and ice. Grabbing him by the collar I threw him at Dr. Smith, sending them both sprawling.

I stood straight, adjusting my jacket and wiping dust off of it. I walked past Ileana, shooting her point blank in the chest for good measure. She would not be up from that any time soon. Dr. Smith jumped into the sky in fear but was quickly brought down. "Now, now, not trying to flee are you Dr. Smith?" I asked, a smile pulling at my lips. She stood quickly, holding up her arms to fight. Then she spun, her wings encircling her in a net of sharp tips. They cut through the first layer of my tunic. Looking up from my suit I gave her a cold glare. "I did not expect your suit to be so suited for close combat." I smirked at her attempts at a defensive pose. "Either way, you are no fighter and so cannot defeat me."

She jumped in front of me, palm out. "I'll fight till my last breath if I have to." I smiled, "Valiant but useless." I sidestepped the blast, spinning behind her. Striking a blow to the crook of her neck I am able to disconnect the helmet from the suit. Kicking her in the backs of the knees, she kneels and I pull her hair back so she looks up at me. Touching the tip of her forehead with the scepter I watch as her eyes begin to glow blue.

I released her. "Grab the pendant from the girl and we will be on our way Dr. Smith." She stared blankly at me. I had expected a little more of that inner demon to show right away. "Yes, my lord." She walked over and yanked off the pendant necklace from Ileana's neck. I looked down the length of my nose to her, unimpressed so far. "Very good."

I grabbed onto the necklace and while we both held it, I teleported us away from here.


	22. Chapter 22

"I don't like this plan," Clint stated as he stared at the floor. "We should have done something to protect her from Loki. It wasn't right for Fury to just let her go like that. That's not what we do."

Natasha listened intently at his side, nodding when she felt she needed to. "I take it you no longer dislike the woman. Now you seem…brotherly?"  
His head twitched up at her, a slight glare. But he said nothing, resigning to the fact that yes that was how he was acting, but why? He had hated the woman before, distrusts the Doctor.

* * *

"Then what are you to them?" Loki demanded. Betty stared at him from the other side of the cliff. She still wore her suit and held her helmet at her side.

"I do not know what I am to them. I believe that I may be more to Dr. Banner than any other member of the Avengers. I have only been there for about a month and I have yet to make perfect ties with the team. Because of Fury's actions I do not have their full trust or friendship."

Loki smiled, "Ah, yes, Dr. Banner. You like Dr. Banner no?" His eyes closed slightly as he stared at her. Betty smiled shyly, nodding her head and looking at the ground in front of her.

Loki laughed loudly. Betty looked up at him, surprised by his laughter. "What is so funny my lord?"

* * *

"Then what is she to you?" Natasha asked quietly. Clint looked at the target range in front of him, asking himself the same question.

"She is a sympathizer. She, unlike anyone else knows what I had gone through with Loki. I know what she will and has gone through already. There is a mutual understanding. She needs us more than we need her, especially now."

Natasha looked at the target he still stared at. "What if we can't get her back? What if we can't just erase Loki from her mind like I did with you?"

Clint looked at Natasha, a pang of worry crossing his face. "I don't know Nat, I don't know."

* * *

A wicked smile crossed Loki's face as he stare at Dr. Smith. "I want you to just…" He smiled, "Be yourself. Allow your true self to come out, fall for the flurry of emotions that race through your mind."

A look of worry crossed her face, "Why?"

Loki gave her an icy glare, "You do not get to ask why. You are my pawn and you do as I say."

Dr. Smith nodded and smiled. "Well then my lord, what is your plan?" She began to smile, "I believe that Dr. Banner has something to do with it."

"Indeed," Loki purred. "I want you to kill him Dr. Smith. I want you to kill him, slowly, intimately. And then I want you to kill the Avengers. And then you'll wake just long enough to see your work. And if you scream I will kill you."

"Yes my lord," She says with a wicked smile.

* * *

"Loki is a monster, he'd do anything to get what he wants and she would help him throughout under his control. We have to stop him and get her back. But what does he want? What does he possibly need Dr. Smith for? She can't possibly build him a portal. He would need the likes of Dr. Selvig for that."

Clint frowned angrily as a thought crossed his mind. "Tony said that Loki was a drama queen, wanting everyone to watch his escapades. What if he isn't looking for us to watch this time?"

Natasha glared at the floor and then looked at Clint. "He wants the world to watch as he kills us. He wants to use fear to gain control. He wants to use Dr. Smith to gain control."

Clint stared at Natasha, "But what happens to her when he no longer needs her?"

Natasha stared at Clint, remembering what Loki had told her so many years ago. "And if he screams, I'll split his skull…" She whispered. She shook her head slowly, a sad frown crossing her face. "He'll do the same he had planned with you. When it's over he'll release her and if she screams he'll kill her."

Clint glared.

* * *

**Things are getting heated and the final fight is coming up. Dr. Smith might be able to make Loki weapons but he doesn't care about that right now all he wants is revenge on the Avengers and Dr. Smith seems to be the perfect candidate to fulfill that wish. So much fun!**

**XD**


	23. Chapter 23

Betty walked through the complex with a graceful gait. She stared at the men and women focused at their work, finding it interesting that they were still so awake at this hour.

Near two o'clock in the morning but they always needing a crew driving or steering the base. With Loki's spell, no one noticed her and she easily walked around. She stood where Fury regularly does, smiling wickedly as she held on to both sides. So much could be done from her vantage point if only Loki would allow her.

She was given strict orders though and destroying the ship was not a part of it. At least not yet.

First, she had to deal with the Avengers. Slowly but surely she would get the job done.

Betty walked down through the medical bay, checking up on Lily. If she were to wake it was Loki's order that she die. Is she didn't she was to be spared. For a few moments Dr. Smith just stared at her, seeing if she would wake knowing she was there. She quickly got bored with it and decided that she would not wake.

Leaving, she went into her room, changing her clothes into something more…seductive. She put on her red, lace nightgown. She walked down the hall to Bruce's room, a smirk crossing her face.

The door was unlocked and she quietly opened it, shutting it just as quietly behind herself. She jumped when she heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on. He was still awake. Betty quickly sat on the side of the bed, looking innocent and scared.

Bruce walked out of the bathroom, wiping his face off with a towel. He threw the towel to the side and was walking to his bed when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Betty?" He breathed in surprise.

She nodded, her eyes glowing brightly in the dimly lit room. She stood, smiling. Bruce stepped back, not trusting her at all. "Where's Loki Betty?" He kept backing up, and turning in circles as she advanced toward him. "This isn't you Betty. Fight it Betty. Fight Loki."

She shook her head, "This is me Bruce. This is the person I was before my accident. I was intense, up-front, and blunt. I wasn't the shy, coward you know. Loki has freed me from myself."

Bruce glared at her, "That's not true. You aren't like this."

Betty stood in front of him, rubbing her hand down the side of his cheek. A wicked smile pulled at her lips. "How would you know Bruce? No one on board this base knew me." She leaned in and kissed him, interrupting whatever he was about to say. He pushed her away, "This isn't you Betty. I won't kiss you like this."

She pouted, holding her left hand out at her side. "You are no fun Bruce. But there is always the alternative way of doing this." Betty advanced on him quickly, performing a spinning kick. Bruce fell back on the bed and Betty jumped on top of him, straddling his waist. She pulled a dagger out of the air thanks to Loki's magic and held it above his chest.

Bruce glared at her, holding her arms back as he kept her from stabbing him. "Betty please. I don't want to hurt you."

She glared at him, "It's not about what you or I want. It's about what Loki wants. And he wants you dead." She used more weight to back the dagger and was only a few centimeters off his chest.

A low growl emanated from his chest and a snarl was beginning to form. "Betty," He grumbled.

Suddenly Betty fell over the side of the bed and into Clint's arms. "I need you to stay calm Dr. Banner." Bruce nodded quickly, still breathing deeply in anger. Clint pulled Betty the rest of the way off the bed, setting her down on the floor. "I was walking by when I heard you say her name. When did she get here?" He asked.

Bruce rubbed his chest while he slowly calmed down. "I don't know. I was only in the bathroom for a few minutes until I came back out and she was here."

Clint opened one of her eyes, looking at it with a flashlight. They were still clearly glowing blue. "She isn't out of his control yet. What did she say about Loki?"

Bruce slumped with a sigh. "She said that he wants me dead." He stood up, grabbing a shirt from a dresser drawer and buttoned it on. "She was talking about how he freed her from herself, like she's been fighting to be the person we know her as."

Clint looked up at Bruce, eyeing him quickly. "Are you alright?"

Bruce looked at him, smiling in annoyance. "Oh yes, perfectly fine."

Clint glared at him but then turned back to Betty. He picked her up and carried her bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked as he followed him.

"I'm going to shut her up in the round cell. She needs to stay here and be watched until we can release her from Loki's control." Clint paused, looking back at Bruce. "I want you to assemble the team and Fury and get the downstairs. They need to know what's going on."

Bruce nodded and headed down the hall to wake the others. Clint continued on, carrying Betty down to the round cell that was built for Hulk. He gently placed her inside on the cot. He turned to leave the cell.

"Not so fast Agent Barton," Loki purred, placing the tip of the scepter on his chest. "I have a job for you to do." Clint's eyes changed quickly to a glowing blue color. Loki smiled wickedly, walking past Clint and to where Betty lay.

He slapped her hard enough to wake her. She jumped awake, taking a deep breath in surprise. Loki glared at her, "You failed me Doctor."-"I can finish it."-"You had your moment of surprise Doctor. Now they suspect you and will be able to easily stop you. You are of no use to me any longer."

Loki stood and Betty grabbed onto his arm, a look of worry crossing her face. "Please, my lord. I can do it." Loki shucked off her arm, glaring at her. "I realize now that you are not a fighter. I don't need weapons because I don't have plans on dominating this retched world any longer. So where does that place you in the equation but no where."

Betty stood, pressing herself against him. "I don't have to be a tool of war." Loki smiled and laughed, "You humans think too much of yourselves." He glared at her and pushed her back against the wall, hard. She blinked multiple times, staring up at him in fear.

The blue glow slowly disappeared with each step he took to get away from her. He turned at the door, smiling wickedly. "Kill her," He ordered.

Clint turned on his heel, facing Dr. Smith directly.

Tears slid down Betty's cheek as she came back to herself. Everything she'd done coming back to her like foggy memories. Her real self, the one the Avengers all knew was coming back again.

She looked up at Clint in fear, knowing this wouldn't end well. "Cl-clint," She said with a shaky voice. She hated herself for falling for Loki's ploys and absolutely hated Loki for what he had used her for. "You-you aren't you Clint," She pleaded.

He began to walk toward her.


	24. Chapter 24

Betty stood up using the glass wall for support. She looked past the oncoming threat at Loki who smiled at the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slightly yelling as her worry was getting the best of her.

Loki's smile grew and he tilted his head down ever so slightly to make his look just that much more menacing. A trick he had perfected so well over the years. "I had always wanted to see this battle between Agent Romanoff," He said with a purr. "And Agent Barton but I will take due in seeing him kill you. To his utter regret, I will not kill him when he finishes and will allow him to walk freely knowing what he has done." He snickered, finding his own thoughts amusing. "That alone will kill him." Loki leaned against the wall, still smiling as he watched Betty's expression change. "To think a Hawk could kill an Eagle… I would think that it would be reversed, don't you Doctor?"

Betty walked to her right against the wall, slowly, and cautiously steering away from Clint. He hadn't begun his attack yet and had just begun to walk toward her, a threateningly strong gait.

"Clint," Betty stammered. "Fight him. You are stronger than anyone I know and an even better fighter than any of the other guys on the ship."

He smirked, a small laugh escaping his lips.

Betty bumped into the cot and fell down, rolling onto the floor. She hustled to her feet and ran toward the door only to be caught and pulled back. Clint pulled her hair, pulling her back toward him and at the last second he turned her and grabbed her by the throat.

"Clint," She gasped. Tears welled in her eyes and she blinked multiple times as she tried to get rid of them. "If you do this you'll hate yourself." He just glared at her and squeezed tighter.

Betty lashed out with her legs, kicking him in the sides powerfully with her metal legs. He dropped her and grabbed his left side, rubbing it and looking at her slightly surprised by the power behind the hit. His years of training allowed him to get over the surprise and pain quickly and he immediately started into offense, advancing on her quickly.

Spinning on her toes, Betty performed an upper kick toward his head. Clint dodged and performed a kick that tripped up her left foot that was planted firmly for balance. Betty fell hard on her back, rolling over to stand on her hands and knees. She was vulnerable and Clint knew it and was quick to attack again, kicking out at her with his right foot. She flew into the sidewall, losing all breath she had just gained.

"Agent Barton," She said with an intake of breath. "I can't beat you," Deep breathe, "if you don't fight him."

Betty slid up the glass wall to stand, putting her leg out in front of her to stop his advance. "I can't win Clint," She breathed. "You and he," she glared at the God behind the glass. "You both know that."

Clint stopped just before her foot, cocking his head to the side as he looked at it. "Your foot won't stop me Dr. Smith." Finally he said something.

Betty smiled sadly, laughing lightly. "See, you're in there Clint. You know what can stop you and I am not that force. Let reason over-power his control. Reason through this Agent Barton."

Betty put her foot down, inviting Clint to continue. He did and she quickly jumped up, using both feet to push him back. He slid across the floor as Betty fell to her butt. He and she quickly stood.

"Just think about what you are doing Clint. Think as hard as you can." She said.

He was quick on his feet and seemed to move without moving. He was smooth and swift in his movement, knowing everything he had to do to take down his target. He was great at hand-to-hand combat, he was training her how to fight and she was still a novice. What she knew, he knew better.

Betty sidestepped a knee, blocking a kick at the last second with her forearms. He struck out quickly with his left fist, punching her in the side while she was focused on blocking his legs, and then punching her in the cheek, taking her down almost instantly. She fell with a solid thud and didn't move.

Clint looked up at Loki knowing he had taken her out.

Loki smiled, "Kill her."

Clint nodded.

"Don't do it or I'll pull the plug on the cell Barton," Natasha stated, sounding none to pleased with the situation. Her left hand hovered over the large red button that released the cell. "Move away from the Doctor."

Loki was suddenly hit to the lower deck of the cell room by a glowing blue blast. Loki glowered at Iron Man as he flew into the room, glancing at Natasha only briefly. "Ah, the Avengers. How nice of you to finally show up." Loki looked into the cell, glaring at Barton as he stood back up. "You will allow the Widow to push the button because you want to kill the woman lying in front of you."

Iron Man hovered just in front of him, pointing everything at him. He flipped the mask up to smile at Loki. "If you ask me, you don't seem like the brightest God if you keep doing acts that get you caught."

Loki's eye twitched and he looked side long at Iron Man. "You are a mere ant with red and gold armor, nothing more." Loki looked back into the cell with a snarl. "Kill her."

Clint grabbed Betty by the shoulders, lifting her to her knees and wrapped his arm around her neck.

The door to the cell slid open, Fury walking in, pointing the gun at Clint. "Think about what you're about to do Agent Barton. Think real hard."

Thor and Captain America walked in through the second door on the bottom deck, blocking Loki from behind. Loki gave up his armor, it disappearing in a shimmering mist along with the scepter. He moved to lean against the railing with his back to the cell. He glared at Thor angrily and then past Tony at Natasha. Natasha's fingers hovered on top of the button, ready to press it. The muscles in her fingers twitched just slightly with every move Clint made. She stared inside the cell, her eyes wetting in a realization that she might have to press the button.

Clint's arm tightened around Betty's neck. Fury took a step back, out of the cell. He glared at Clint, his jaw tightening and then relaxing. "You don't want to do this Agent Barton."

"Oh but he does," Loki seethed. Fury shot him a sidelong look, "That is not his way and you know that don't you Loki?" Loki smiled at Fury, "Of course I do, and I know everything about that man and that woman. He has a fondness for her that I myself do not understand but that may be because I do not share such a love for Thor."

Fury looked back into the cell, slightly lowering the gun. He knew what Loki meant and what it'd do to Clint if he went through with it. "If you kill her it will ruin you Agent Barton. Fight it."

Behind Fury Bruce walked into the room with Agent Hill. They both tensed immediately. Bruce stepped beside Natasha, spooking her in the process. "Don't press that button Nat," He whispered. She glared at him for a moment and then slowly removed her fingers as she watched him glare at Loki. "Can you handle this Banner?" She asked under her breath. He gave her a quick nod, his lips forming a straight line. "I have to."

"Clint," Betty said quietly as she slowly came too. She lifted her hand to rest on the arm he had wrapped around her neck. "Clint," She said again. She lifted her head to look at the others who were now in the room to her surprise. She pulled at Clint's arm lightly as her memory came back to her.

She stared at everyone for a long second, looking at each face, pausing at Bruce's as her expression saddened. She looked at Loki and just stared at him. "You don't have to be hit to gain your control back, you don't need to be knocked out in order to gain control." She didn't look away from Loki. "It's not him controlling you, it's you. He's able to control you because he puts the idea in your head that you need to be controlled, that you follow his orders by need."

His arm muscles tensed around her neck and he stood, still holding her and pulling her to stand up with him. Betty still stared at Loki, a blank and understanding stare. "You can fight his control because you are stronger than him. He's been like a lost dog since he's learned of his true lineage. He's vulnerable and weak, unlike you."

Loki snarled at her, hating her the more she continued to talk.

Suddenly he was in front of her, stabbing the scepter through her gut. "Now you feel how strong I am human," He spat. "I am not weak nor vulnerable. I am a God."

Clint backed away, pulling Betty with him to remove the tip of the scepter from her gut. "All of us are stronger than Loki." His eyes slowly lost their blue glow.

Fury shot at Loki, his full ten rounds and then quickly reloaded. Agent Hill joined him at his side in shooting at him. Tony tiptoed around them, entering the room and pointing every weapon at him. Tony began to shoot a laser around bottom of Loki's feet.

"Out of the way Agents," Tony ordered in his sarcastic tone. "Allow the two big guys to come through if you wouldn't mind." Both Fury and Hill stepped to the side making way for Bruce and Thor to enter the room.

Bruce glanced at Betty and then glared at Loki, snarling. Thor glared at his brother, adjusting the grip of his fingers on the handle so he white-knuckled Mjolnir.

Tony finished and for a moment Loki looked at him, "Really?" And then suddenly he fell, disappearing completely from view. Thor followed quickly; diving through the hole, hammer first. Bruce was beginning to change as he hopped through the hole making it a little bigger as he changed in the middle of it.


	25. Chapter 25

"Betty?" Clint asked as he gently picked her up in his arms. "Dr. Smith?" She didn't move and her head lulled over his arm, her right hand hanging and bloody. She dripped blood from the hole through her abdomen, amassing a large trail as he stormed through the cell and out into the hall.

"Give her here," Tony stated, holding his arms out so he could pass her on. "I can get there quicker." Clint quickly passed her over and Tony flew off down the hall.

"Natasha and Clint," Fury ordered, looking at Clint. "I want you two to get in a jet and follow them, give them back up if they need it." The two spies nodded and headed out of the room. Fury looked at Captain America and Agent Hill. "Captain, I want you to go and wake Agent Williams and then I want you, Agent Hill, and Agent Williams to go and retrieve the scepter and bring it back to base. If they need help, give them it and make sure no civilians get hurt in the process."

* * *

"Loki!" Thor bellowed angrily. He fell more than flew at Loki after diving through the hole to follow him. Behind him a loud roar was heard, signaling Hulks presence. Loki was falling back first; staring up at Thor and Hulk, fear crossing his face. "You will not escape me this time!"

Loki smirked, "Are you sure about that brother?"

Hulk roared, falling past Thor and nearly catching up to Loki. Loki's face contorted in fear and he held the scepter out in front of him and shot at Hulk. The blast barely made Hulk flinch and only made him angrier, his face contorted in a deep frown. "RAAAAHH!" Thor swung his hammer around so that he controlled how he flew and paused in the air, summoning the thunder and then directing it at Loki.

The thunder struck his chest and he skyrocketed into the ground below, crashing and making a small crater in some mans farm. Hulk fell, tumbling across the ground behind Loki. Thor landed, smashing his hammer into the ground, sending a dangerous quake through the ground, up rooting loose earth and weeds. Loki was uplifted from the force as well and landed again on his side. Hulk was quick and jumped to Loki's side and was about to bash Loki with both fists.

Thor was quick though, knowing that his power could hurt Loki, and threw the hammer at Hulk, keeping him from possibly killing the God. Loki was slowly getting up, smiling at the flying Hulk. Thor quickly ran toward his brother, summoning back Mjolnir as he did. He swung hard, catching Loki in the gut and hitting him back into the ground.

"You will pay for your actions brother!" Thor bellowed. "You will never see the light of day again!" Thor grabbed his brother by his armor, lifting him off the ground. "You will never see Asgard again!"

Loki smirked, "Do you plan on killing me brother?" He asked. "Or do you wish to send me to some isolated planet?" He whacked his brother across the skull with his scepter as it changed into a long golden staff. "You'll have to let Hulk do that brother, for you could never kill me." Loki stood and spun his brother away by hitting him in the gut with his staff. "You are too loving to do such harm to family."

"RAAAHH!" Hulk bellowed at Loki. Suddenly he ran at Loki with his shoulders braced for a tackle. Loki stood like a line backer about to attack head on but at the last second he disappeared and stood behind the fumbling Hulk. "Buffoon," He sneered.

Hulk roared at him, stomping on the ground angrily. Loki smirked and then shot at Hulk multiple times, making him unbalanced and fall. Mjolnir slammed into Loki's side making him drop the scepter and fly many yards away.

Hulk huffed, smirking at the flying Loki.

"You can't win Loki," Natasha said over intercom as their jet flew overhead. "You're surround, outnumbered, and outgunned."

Thor walked over to Loki and picked up the hammer only to place it on Loki's chest so he could not move. Thor looked at Hulk; cautious of rage monster he had stopped earlier. Hulk grunted and looked away from him up at the jet. Thor smiled and as if that were a cue Hulk swung his arm out without looking at him and smacked Thor across the field.

"I will always come back," Loki snarled, trying desperately to remove the hammer. "I will always escape. I am a God, you cannot keep a God in chains."

Hulk roared at Loki, punching the ground beside him angrily for his silence.

Loki only stared.

* * *

Fury walked into the sick bay and into the room that Betty was in. Tony stood impatiently watching the doctors and nurses that worked to resuscitate Dr. Smith. "Tony?" Fury asked. Tony looked at him and then continued looking down at Dr. Smith. "You should wait outside Tony, allow the doctors to do as much as they can for her in privacy."

"The scepter perfectly cut the bottom of her heart…" He said, staring at the Director. "They're stitching that up now but if they can't get it to stop bleeding… Can't get her resuscitated…"

Fury looked at the woman lying near death on the table. "You don't have long," he said more to himself then to the crew attempting to bring her back. Tony stared at the woman on the gurney, wishing there was something he could do to help. Suddenly an idea clicked and he pointed at his chest. "In all simplicity my arc keeps my heart going. It could do the same thing for her if made right."

Fury looked at Tony, "The arc keeps the shards from piercing your heart Tony. She doesn't have the same problem."

"But it could restart her heart much like a pacer, keep it going if need be, and even possibly keep her from bleeding and allow that wound to heal." Tony began to leave the room.

Fury followed him. "It's not going to work Stark."

"Why not? Because you say so? Or because her situation is different then mine?" Fury just stared at Tony. "Look, I need to do something to help the dying woman in there and if it means to create her an arc so be it. I can't just sit around and wait while I may have a possible solution that could save her life."

Fury said nothing and watched as Tony flew away. He smiled sadly; turning around to look back into the emergency unit Betty lay in. "You've made more than just friends Miss Smith and I hope that you live to see your new family."


	26. Chapter 26

**Long time no read! **

**Sorry it's been so long since the last time I updated the story. I honestly forgot about it because I had so many other ideas streaming through my mind too. It's been so long that I forgot what or where I was going with the story and had to read it. I am sorry for all the errors I have in the past chapters! haha. I really noticed a lot going through them again. It was funny though and it seems like so long ago since I started it and it has, but not that long.**

**I think there will be two or three more chapters to the story and that'll be the wrap :)**

**Thanks for the support and reviews! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**XD**

* * *

Lily walked past Director Fury and into the emergency unit that Dr. Smith was being held. "I can heal her so long as Loki stays on Earth. Until I have that gem back I can only perform such large tasks with Loki here." She looked at Fury in the doorway, receiving a nod of understanding from him. She stepped in between the doctors that were working on fixing her up. "Her heart is stopping to quickly for what you're doing to work."

"You need to stay out of the way ma'am," One of the doctors said. "We need all of the room we can get to work on her."

Lily ignored her demands and plunged her left hand into the large wound, "No offense Doctor but I can do what you cannot." She slid her hand up in the through and through gash to where it had cut her heart, she grabbed on to the bottom of her heart and lightly held it, concentrating on healing it. The doctors having become insignificant moved away from the gurney and gave the lady her space.

Lily's green eyes glowed slightly as she concentrated. She placed her right hand underneath Betty, and squeezed the wound shut. Lily could hear and feel her heartbeat jumping in spurts and beginning to fail her. "C'mon Dr. Smith, stay with me for just a little longer." She looked up at Nick in the doorway, "I need Tony right now."

Nick nodded and ran off to get the man. He quickly found him in the science lab working on making a better arc with the one he had brought for Betty's suit. "Lily needs your help Tony," He said. "You can work on it when you're no longer needed." Tony looked at him briefly before returning to his work. He still wore the suit. "Look, what you're doing won't help and you know it but what Lily is doing to that woman is helping her and she needs your help Stark."

"I'm coming," Tony said. He hovered out of the room and then took off before Fury could say anything more or keep up. Tony appeared in front of her door in seconds. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked, slightly worried as he looked in to find Lily hands deep in Betty's chest.

Lily frowned as she focused. "I'm closing her wounds, healing her to the point where she can come back to us." Sweat droplets were forming on her forehead as it was becoming harder to concentrate through her own pain she sustained from Loki. "Stand beside me…" She grunted.

Her hands quickly slid out of the wound and she laid then flat over the cut. It slowly began to heal, healing up the length of the wound like a zipper. When that was over she breathed haggardly, holding on to the side of the bed for support.  
Her pulse was now gone from the monitors and it was dead toned. Lily grabbed on to Tony's hand and placed her other hand over Betty's chest. "Shoot my hand," She ordered Tony.

Tony gave her a skeptical look but did as she said, shooting into the palm of her hand that held his. The blue-white blast sparked between their hands and suddenly came out through her other hand, giving Betty a jolt of electricity. Betty arched up on the bed and then fell back, the monitor still dead toned. "Again." Again she arched on the bed and fell back.

"Lily," Tony said softly.

"Again," She demanded.

He shot into her palm a third time and Lily concentrated hard on what she was doing, and when the electric volt shot into Betty there was an added violet hue to it that wasn't of the arc's nature. Betty arched, her eyes opening wide as she took in a quick intake of air. Arched still, she breathed and her arms spread out in spastic motions. Her body fell back down on the gurney and quickly relaxed and she instantly fell unconscious.

Lily smiled softly and let out a slow breath. "She's going to need a pace maker Tony," Lily said. "She's going to need something to keep her heart pumping, it's working too hard to keep that up forever. Right now I can keep it going as long as you need to finish it. But hurry."

Betty's eyes fluttered open, taking in the dim lights above her and the overly white walls she lay inside. For a moment she thought she had passed on and was now waiting judgment, now waiting to be told she was too much of a coward to go on. That she was not the material they needed.

She moaned as pain swept through her chest and her body clinched up, her hands gripping the bed as she did. Betty snarled at the wall behind her, trying to comprehend what the pain could possibly be. It settled somewhat, allowing her to move again and try to figure out what it was. It was as if a weight sat on her chest and wouldn't leave. She slowly felt the top of her chest, soon coming upon the bump that did not belong. She quickly removed the sheets and pulled down the hospital gown.

She stared wide-eyed at the glowing device implanted just over her heart. It was somewhat smaller than the arc but had the same v in the center and same blue-white glow. Betty touched it gently, wondering if it was real. A long red scar just below it was still fresh and scabbing over slightly.

"What's going on?" She asked to the air.

"It is working to keep your heart going much like a pace maker," A soft voice said. A younger lady walked up to the side of the bed and gently touched my hand. "How are you feeling Dr. Smith?"

"It hurts _a lot_," Betty said. She placed a hand on the arc and took in a pained breath. "I know you, I know that I do but I can't remember."

The girl gave her a soft smile, searching her face, "How much do you remember Dr. Smith?" She asked.

She thought about it for a while, thinking hard about what had happened that she ended up like this. "I remember…the team. I remember when I thought I had lost their trust because of what Director Fury had me doing. After…is blurry and green."

The girl gave her a curious look, "Green?"

Betty shrugged, "I see a vivid green color in the blur, possibly eyes, I'm not sure."

The girl nodded, "Ah well then, that kind of makes sense. With time and rest you will remember everything Doc." She smiled at the Doctor, "My name by the way is Lily Williams. I've been in and out of your hospital room everyday to check up on you."

Recognition struck her quickly and Betty stared at her wide-eyed for a moment, "Lily…" She blinked multiple times and looked off in the distance. "Loki…we have to stop him. Clint, he-he was under his control." She tried to sit up quickly, grabbing her chest as the pain of moving was momentous.

Lily put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, Dr. Smith. He's been locked up for three weeks now, silently thinking over his mistakes for a while now." Betty gave her a pained and surprised look. "You've been sleeping for three weeks now Dr. Smith, you've been out so you can heal and adjust to the object in your chest."

Betty slowly sat up, letting her legs fall over the side of the bed. She gasped slightly at the pain her chest was in as it was even slightly painful to breath. "I… Where are the others?" She asked. "Is everyone okay? Is Bruce okay?" She gave Lily a look that pleaded for a good answer.

"Everyone is perfectly fine Doc," She smiled at her, "They'd probably be stoked to see you too."

Betty stood up, leaning against Lily for support. "How did they fix me so well, shouldn't I still be bandaged up and healing?" She asked.

"They would not have been able to save you." She stated matter of factly. "So I did. I was able to heal you with my magic though not every aspect obviously. It is very hard to heal a person perfectly back to the way they were though, so that's why you needed the arc."

Betty stood up, staring at Lily blankly. "You…healed me?" Her mind instantly began to buzz with the science she knew. She didn't understand magic in any shape or form and so she tried to think of how Lily would possibly be able to do that. Of course there wasn't any way that she could think that would be scientifically right. "I will never be able to understand what you are Lily. But thank you Lily. Thank you."

She smiled, "I'm just glad that you are better, we all will be. Here," Suddenly she disappeared in a spurt of purple light and then just a minute later she was back holding on to a small pile of clothes, Betty's clothes. "I'll help you change and walk through the halls. I think that it's still going to be a while until you won't feel any pain from the arc or the scar."

Betty stood straight, feeling a pull on her chest that made her freeze for a moment. "What if it never stops?" She asked.

Lily just looked at her as she unfolded the shirt. "All pain heals at some point Doc."


	27. Chapter 27

**Next chapter! It isn't much but it helps explain a few things and question other things! **

**And as a guest pointed out it'd be impossible for her to bleed on her fingers because she doesn't have any real limbs but that is not true. It may not have been explained well enough but she does have her right arm and hand. Betty has only lost her left arm and hand, and both legs. Sorry about that guys. Hopefully in this chapter you can get more of a grasp of the whole only three limbs missing. If not please tell me.**

**Hope you like!**

**XD**

* * *

Lily held Betty tightly by the arm and walked her through the halls. Fewer base personnel seemed to be walking around and Betty was thankful for it, less people she'd have to try to step around in her pained state. She slightly hunched over against Lily, finding it painful to stand straight. It was going to take a long time for her to heal from this.

"I feel like an old woman," Betty stated with a laugh. "I've never felt so brittle in my entire life. Well that's a lie, but I haven't felt so wounded like this in a long time."

Lily looked down at her with a sad smile, "I read your file Dr. Smith, how you lost your legs and left arm. I find your persistence to recreate yourself very endearing. It'd be hard just to get up when you knew you couldn't even do that." She adjusted her arm under Betty's right arm to hold her tighter. "You are a strong woman Betty. I think you should know that."

Betty smiled at her, "I haven't felt very strong for a long time…"

A man carrying a box that hid most of his frontal view bumped into Betty's left side, knocking her to her knees and dropping everything he had. Betty clutched at her shirt, sneering at the instant pain that took over her mind and body.

"Hey!" Lily growled at the man. "Watch where you're going!" She glared at the man who fumbled to get back up and then bent down beside Betty, resting her arm on her back and grabbing on to her right arm. "Hey, are you okay? Can you get back up, because if you can't I will bring you back to the white room."

Betty grabbed onto her hand, squeezing it as she tried to get up. "No, no…" She sat back on her knees and breathed deeply. "Though, do you think that you could get me some kind of cane or something? I don't want to have to burden you so much."

"It's no problem Dr. Smith. I really do not mind." She said.

Betty smiled, "But I do."

"Dr. Smith," A deep voiced man asked. "What are you doing out of your healing room? You should be resting." Thor walked past them to stand in front of them. He held his hands out for Dr. Smith to take. She took them and he gently pulled her to her feet. "I can see it on your face that you are still in much pain. Why did you wish to leave your room?"

"I've been asleep for three weeks Thor. I don't want to rest anymore, I want to work and see everyone. I want out of the white room I was in."

"Then we shall come to your room to see you. I do not wish for you to pain yourself to see any of us," He said with a smile. "Your will is strong but you must know that until you are better you cannot push yourself so hard."

Betty shook her head, "I don't want you all to see me looking ragged and untidy Thor. I want to look presentable and hospital gowns do nothing for any." She looked down at her own large shirt and sweat pants, smiling at the comfy-ness of them. "I will rest more Thor, trust me. For now though I just want to walk around."

"Since you're being so persistent about doing something," Lily said. "Then you should use this until you feel better." She held out a wooden staff about waist high. It was nothing special but for what she needed it for it would work.

Betty released Thor's hands and grabbed onto the cane. She smiled at Thor and then at Lily. "See, much better." She was clearly hiding any pain she was in and began to walk, if not a little slower.

"I will join you ladies later," Thor said. "But I must go to speak to my brother at this moment."

Lily nodded and kept walking while Betty stopped to look back at Thor. "Um Thor… Can I come with you?" Thor gave her a curious look but nodded. "I just want to ask him what he was planning to do."

Betty hobbled inside the cell holding room behind Thor, hidden behind his larger silhouette. Her metal legs could be seen as she didn't wear any shoes or socks and her left arm had the skin plates covering the metal surface. A light blue glow was clearly seen through the fabric of her shirt and partially illuminated Thor's back.

"Are you hiding in fear Dr. Smith?" A man asked in the distance. He carried an off and careless tone.

"She is not hiding Loki. Her pace is slower than mine and she therefore fell behind me," Thor stated, glaring at his brother. He moved to the side to lean against the control console, allowing Betty to move to the chair that sat in front of round cell.

Her jaw clenched as she took a deep breath. Loki smirked at her pain, "Still hurting are you? I do hope that you are not too pained Betty," He mocked.

Ignoring him completely was something that Betty had become quickly good at doing today. "What were you planning Loki? Why'd you come back to Earth when you escaped, why not go to Thanos? Isn't that where your army is, with Thanos?"

Loki lost his smirk, "Would you go to the people you failed? A race that showed to me that if I did not get them the Tesseract, they would take my life. I am not an idiot woman."

"If you weren't going back to them, why come back to Earth? Why terrorize the Avengers a second time?" Thor asked.

Even Betty turned and gave him a 'are you serious?' look, thinking his question was rather stupid. "It may be hard for you to understand brother as you are so torn to believe that I am a _saint_ but the Avengers, you, destroyed my plans once and locked me up in isolation. Why would I not seek revenge on the Avengers?" He gave his brother a satirical glance before looking back at the floor.

"The answer was never deeper than revenge than?" Thor asked.

Loki looked up at him from under his lashes, looking annoyed and tired. "See it any way you wish, I do not care." Loki glanced over at Betty and said nothing.

"I like Bruce…" She whispered. "He had been able to hurt you more than anyone else on the team. It's possible that as the Hulk he could even kill you."

Loki smirked slightly and then walked over to the door. "You two have not even realized the most important piece to the puzzle. Where has the ruby pendant gone that Princess Ileana wears? Have none of you taken notice that it is still missing and the only reason I am still here is because her power relies on me staying on Earth. Without me here she would be nearly powerless-useless."

Betty stared up at the man that glared down at her. "You brought it to Thanos so that you would no longer have to be fearful of those whom you failed." She took in a deep breath, holding tightly to her cane. "Have you done the same with the scepter?"

"You would not Loki. He is one of Asgards most formidable enemies, you know as well as I that he would stop at nothing to take over Asgard. Take over Earth. Please tell me that you did not do that brother."

A small smile formed and Loki just stared at his brother.

"We must go Thor," Betty said. She began to stand, instantly grasping at her chest and nearly falling over. She leaned against the cell door in front of Loki, sneering slightly at the pain. Loki took a step away from the glass, staring at the woman with an odd mix of curiosity and hate.

"Dr. Smith?" Thor asked as he went to her side and helped her stand. "You are not well and should be resting in the healing rooms."

Loki placed his hand on the glass, "Her life may have been saved for now but she is not doing well Thor. She will not survive forever on that hunk of metal in her chest."

Thor glared at Loki, "If she does not it will be yet another life you have taken. Will you be happy with that brother? You've killed so many already…" Loki stared blankly at his brother, unsure what to say to that.

"Let's go Thor, we have to speak to Fury and the others about this," She said.

Thor stood for a moment, glaring at his brother while Betty began to walk away. "My love is the only thing that gets you leniency Loki, you would do well to remember that."


	28. Chapter 28

Betty's cane clanked solidly with every step she took and her feet did the same. In her injured state she could not help but be noisy. She usually tried to be light on her feet and generally silent. Now though, she was barefoot and her skin plates were not covering the metal and so the noise was not lessened.

Betty walked into Controls with Thor. He held onto her arm and back like she was some kind of old woman that needed to be guided to a seat. Fury instantly looked at them with a look of disappointment and possible worry. She sat down on a seat on the right side closer to where Fury stood and sighed in relief.

"Yes I know," Betty said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I should be resting in the infirmary." She looked up at Fury with a smirk. "I don't like to rest. I like to be busy. And we'll be busy for a while with what Loki told us."

His eyebrows came together in a scowl and he looked up at Thor, silently demanding answers. "Loki finally gave something up? I did not think he was going to."

"Neither did I." Thor said. "Miss Smith here was able to put small pieces together and they slowly became bigger until he confessed what it was he had done." He took a seat at the end, leaving one open between him and Betty. "It appears we may be in more trouble then we thought we would."

Fury crossed his arms and frowned deeply. He turned around and pressed a few buttons on one of his two control boards. "I want all Avengers in Controls now," He demanded over intercom. He turned back around and took the end seat, glaring ahead of him as he thought. "How are you feeling Betty?" He asked, looking over at her.

She gave him a small shrug. "Fine for now."

He nodded, ending it there. Even he could see the pain she was in and the sweat droplets on her forehead as she controlled her urge to crumple against the pain. She was strong but what she was dealing with was painful, would be for any. It would be a long time before she healed completely from the surgical procedure she had to endure to gain the arc.

"What's going on Director?" Steve asked as he entered the room. Lily walked in by his side, smiling to the ones already in the room. Steve glanced at Betty, lines of worry instantly appearing on his face. "You look haggard. How do you feel Dr. Smith?"

She smiled kindly at him. "Fine right now. No worries." Lily gave her a frown, knowing she was not okay. "Right now I'm not what to worry about. Later you can make me rest all you want."

"Good," Lily stated. "Because you aren't going to leave that room until I say so."

Bruce and Tony walked in bickering about something. They smiled and nodded to everyone and silently took their seats.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked in a whisper. He gently squeezed her arm. "You don't look so good."

Betty was starting to feel a little spoiled with how much everyone seemed to care about her. Even the Director, in all his angry edge, had been kind enough to ask. "For now I'm ok," She whispered. "I'm definitely don't feel one hundred percent but I'll get better when I rest."

He frowned slightly. "You should be resting now. Whatever it is the Director wants us here for, you don't need to be here right now."

She grabbed onto his hand. "So I've been told. But I'm here right now because part of why he called the meeting is for what Thor and I have to share with all of you."

He eyed her curiously, looking beside his left at Thor who stared off in the distance with an angered expression. The last two walked into the room then, taking seats beside Tony. Natasha silently asked Betty if she was all right and she nodded with a small smile.

"Well Thor," Fury said to get his attention. "If you would please enlighten us."

He blinked once, looking over at Fury and then at the group. He readjusted in his chair and moved to lean against the table. "Loki has finally confessed his reasons for his actions against us. They were for his own gain but their effects will not only hurt Earth but Asgard as well."

"Well that sounds like a full days worth of work," Tony smirked. "Big bad guy right? Someone who can take over and destroy the worlds with a thought?"

Thor nodded.

Tony was suddenly confused. "Wait. What? Which one of those are you agreeing to? I was being sarcastic not literal."

"Both. If he gets his hands on the rest of the gems and the Gauntlet, he can move or destroy a world with a thought. He is a strong and powerful being that can do anything given the power to do so." Thor frowned. "And Loki has set him on his path to getting that power."

The group was silent, all thinking about the possibilities of such a man. Tony looked rather stricken, Steve angry, Clint and Natasha shared an unsure look, and Thor looked annoyed, and Bruce looked less then relieved and still very worried for Betty.

"And what happens if this person, I'm guessing is that Thanos guy you had talked about days ago," Tony asked. "What happens when he gets this power?"

"War." Thor stated simply.

Steve looked up at Thor, "I am assuming that…Thanos is more than human." Thor nodded. "And this power…what is it? What can it do?"

"It is the Infinity Gauntlet. It gives the user ultimate power." Thor took a quick breath, looking around the table at his teammates. "It is powered by the six Infinity Gems. Time, Space, Soul, Reality, Power, and Mind. The connotations of each are…virtually limitless."

"So time, space, he can control them?" Clint asked, looking skeptical. "Control the past and future? Travel through space? Warp it?"

Thor nodded. "Yes to all." He sighed, and rested his hands on the table. "The Gauntlet grants virtual omnipotence to the bearer."

"Virtual omnipotence," Bruce said with harsh snippets of a laugh. "And how are we supposed to beat virtual omnipotence? I'm not seeing a very clear way to defeat an all-powerful being."

Silence filled the room. The only sound came from the crew working only a few steps below. If they heard the gloomy-sounding team, there was no telling sign as they kept to their work and ignored the team. The Director had stayed silent while he listened to the team talk and has yet to chime in.

An image of a golden glove flashed in Betty's mind. She instantly squeezed Bruce's hand, dragging his attention to her. Her eyes closed as if she were pained but if they had been open in that moment Bruce would have seen the flash of blue-violet coloring fill her eyes and then disappear just as quickly. She took a deep breath, relaxing her grip on his hand.

"Perhaps," She opened her eyes and looked at the others. "We should go to Asgard. If Thanos is to secure the device, which I'm assuming is on Asgard, then that is where we should be. We should create a protection unit in the city and watch out for Thanos."

Steve nodded. "You are right. We need to be where we can help protect the Gauntlet from being taken by this Thanos. If he's going after the Gauntlet then why not stop him before he can get to it?" He asked, looking at Thor.

Thor nodded slowly, "Asgardian soldiers will hold him off for as long as they can but there is no guarantee that they can do it. It is possible that with the help of the team that we may have a better chance at retrieving the gems he has already and destroying any plans he may have now."

Steve nodded in agreement.

They began to talk amongst each other and formulate a plan of attack. Fury had cut off his silence and joined the discussion, barking out orders if he did not agree and suggesting ways to go about it.

The discussion turned into a low buzz as Betty stared at the table, her eyes a blue-violet color. What she was looking at was not in the room and possibly not on Earth. She stared at the golden glove that she knew to be the Infinity Gauntlet. There was a large shadow that shadowed the small, square space it sat in and the light of her arc, gave an outline to her smaller shadow in front of the large one. Heavy, powerful hands rested on her shoulders.

"_The memory of you within the Mind gem has granted me this connection to you," The shadow said with a happy sneer. "It will prove useful and above all grant me knowledge of the Avengers plans." _

Her and the shadow moved quickly and she now stood in a large and very beautiful hall with high hung ceilings and walls all painted with gold. Long drapes of vibrant colors hung here or there to give it more brilliance. And a great, golden throne in the far center was beautiful; sitting in it was an old man who looked non-too-pleased, as he seemed to stare at her or possibly through her at something else.

"_Do you know who I am human?" The shadow asked incredulously, the hands squeezing tighter. "Do you know who he is?" Meaning the old man on the throne._

"Yes," Betty said, not feeling like herself. "He is Odin, King of Asgard. You are Thanos, an Eternal from Titan." _How do I know this?_ She asked herself.

_There was a low, pleased grumble from the shadow. "Very good."_

She was now back, staring at the Gauntlet again. This time the large shadow was gone and she could see it clearly in the blue light of the cavern she stood in.

Bruce squeezed Betty's hand and she was pulled back to the ship, confused and blinking. She looked up at Thor, somehow knowing he had said her name. He was talking to her but his words were silent and it took a minute for her to finally hear him. "…ere you will be able to help as I know you would like to."

She nodded, not knowing what he had been talking about.

The group spoke with each other as they began to leave and move about. "It's about time we got to see this Asgard," Tony stated to Steve. "We are going to be guests there," Steve retorted quickly. Lily gave Tony a doubtful look, "I don't think you'll like it there." Clint nudged Natasha, "What are you thinking about?" She frowned as she stood up. "The fact that our communications will be cut so if something happens how are we to warn Earth? And if we lose?"

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked Betty as he helped her up.

Betty focused on him, still very confused. "Fine actually. I feel," She clutched at her chest, having somehow forgotten about the pain she was going through. "Was fine…" Bruce held her against his side, helping her walk out of controls. "When do we leave?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"As soon as everyone is ready." He eyed her curiously, wondering how she didn't know that already. "We'll gather a few things and your suit and meet on the deck outside. Then I guess Thor will call on Heimdall and we'll…be teleported up to Asgard."

"It should be an interesting time," Betty said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Magic. Rainbow Bridge. Floating city and all…."

Bruce gave a small nod. "Definitely interesting."

* * *

**So now she's communicating with Thanos... This could prove to be a problem for her, the team, and Odin. **

**Review and tell me what you think about it!**

**Honestly what's Thanos need a human for? Psh...He's practically a God!**

**XD**


	29. Chapter 29

Betty stood inside of her suit, the back quickly zipping together and locking her inside. "You are not well Dr. Smith," Jarvis commented. "You would be hurt further in any attack. It would be wise to refrain from any strenuous actions." Betty smiled at the inboard screen, "Hopefully I will not need to."

An image of Tony popped up at the bottom left corner. He smiled at her, "So Doc, how are you feeling? Anything hurt since you entered the suit?"

She shook her head, "No. The adjustments you made for me are perfect. They don't add to any of my pains and take some away actually." She gave him a small smile. "Jarvis has said I will be fine without strenuous activity."

Tony frowned, "That isn't at all what he said. He is telling me as well Doc, you know that."

She looked away from his image as Thor walked out with a bound Loki. "Well I'm glad to know you care." He blinked out but his audio stayed, "We all do Doc." She smiled happily, tears filling her eyes.

"We are all here and ready," the Captain stated, pulling his hood over his head. "Do what you need to Thor."

The team stood around in a mesh of a circle on the deck, armed and dangerous. They held themselves ready in case anything would happen as well as tense for the coming ride. Thor nodded to the group before calling on Heimdall. And a few seconds after he did a bright and large round light appeared over them and one by one they got sucked into the rainbow light.

It was amazing, painful, but amazing. Betty could not see any of the others but she knew that they were there. For a moment it was bright and then they were traveling through space and the colorfulness of the light was able to stand out against the quickly passing stars.

Just as quickly it was over and Betty stood on hard ground, staring at a gold wall. Her chest felt as if it had been stretched somewhat but otherwise she was okay. There was a warm feeling trickling down her stomach that she pointedly ignored, knowing she may be sent back down.

"Heimdall!" Thor bellowed.

He ran to the aid of a seemingly injured man who crawled on the steps of a platform. The golden clad man breathed raggedly as he looked up at Thor and the team. One of his golden horns was broken off in jagged edges and had a line of blood that was not his own on it. "He's here," He gasped. "He is not alone."

Thor helped him to his feet and introduced the team quickly. "We must go and join the fight! Asgard is in trouble friends and I am asking you for your help to stop this enemy."

Everyone nodded. "Isn't that what we're here for?" Tony asked impatiently.

"Lead the way Thor," Captain America stated. "This is your home."

Thor nodded. "Heimdall, can you take Loki to a holding cell? We will find Thanos, and we will destroy him!" Now that seemed like a completely different Thor than any had seen, the side of Thor that called to war.

The team quickly left the round room, traveling across the bridge. Betty picked up Bruce, who had surprisingly stayed Human thus far, and flew across the rainbow bridge. Tony circled above in the sky, keeping an eye out for any coming threats.

Ahead there was an explosion and smoke began to billow from the area. They could hear the cries of battle and the clashing of weapons. Blasts of blue light lit up small areas and quickly disappeared, signaling that there were some types of guns involved.

"We will split up," Thor called. "Iron Eagle, Hawkeye, and Captain America will go to the battle ahead. The others will follow me into the heart of the city."

Betty set Bruce on the bridge and quickly grabbed on to a hand of the two men to go with her. She flew away toward the left where the battle cries could be heard. "You shouldn't be fighting at all Eagle." Hawkeye said. "You are still not well enough."

She knew he was right, but who stops fighting for their friends and a populace who need their help? None of the team would. "I am fine."-"You are bleeding Dr. Smith," Jarvis said. "If you do fight it will become worse and you may fall from your wounds and not from battle."-"Do not relay that to Tony. I can and will do this."-"Very well."

Betty dropped Captain America in with the golden clad men who fought a bizarre array of creatures from Chitauri to some kind of deformed beings. Some of the gold armored men paused to look at the three who came to their aid, for a moment they did not know whether to fight them as well or not until Captain America began to fight the hideous creatures. Hawkeye pointed over to a shielded hole that he could shoot from and Betty quickly set him inside.

Steve shielded himself against a blast from a Chitauri and proceeded to attack it, taking away its gun. Betty flew down quickly, shooting a giant blue man in the head and knocking him away from stomping on the head of one of the armored men.

"Get the wounded to the back of the lines Eagle!" The Captain yelled in the crowd. "We need to clear them away from the fight."

Betty spun in the air, coming back around and picking up a few of the men who lay or sit on the ground in the middle of the fight. She flew into the air and then toward the back of the lines where she dropped them off. A few said something as thanks as she went back in for more.

Hawkeye shot a trick arrow at a grey colored creature. The arrow hooked in its chest and then the butt of the arrow blasted and sent him flying backward, taking three more with it. He smirked and shot two more, catching two jumping toward the gold soldiers.

He fell back against the wall as blue blasts shot into his hide away. He clicked a button on his bow and pointed it out quickly and released, the arrow flying for the weapon of the Chitauri that shot at him. The creatures weapon exploded and it fell in a heap as its systems fried.

…Elsewhere…

Thor ran into the throne room, with the others following closely at his heels. Soldiers stood at the ready and were about to attacked when they realized it was Thor. They stared at the team that followed him skeptically, unsure if they were allies.

"Thor!" A voice boomed from a large golden throne. "Who have you brought with you?" He demanded.

"The Avengers father! We are here to help."

Thor flew to the foot of the throne, kneeling to his King and father. He quickly stood and pointed at the Avengers that stood at the door. "There are three others helping on the front lines outside. These have followed me to fight against Thanos. Where is he?"

Odin nodded to the Avengers, looking back at his son. "I do not know. His presence comes and goes from Asgard." He walked with his son down the steps. "He uses the space gem. He is trying to get to the Gauntlet. Men are down there and ready if he is able to get past us. If you are here to fight with us, then join your comrades at the fronts and keep his army of misfits at bay."

"They are but a distraction," Thor stated. "We are wasting time in fighting them. He will come in full force after the gauntlet when he hears our cheers of victory."

"Then let us not be distracted." Odin simmered. "I do not wish to lose any to the fights at hand. We need to keep all if Thanos is able to achieve his goal."

Thor nodded and looked back at his team. "Then we will fight the monsters until all have died or fled." Thor looked at Bruce quickly, "I would wish that you stay as a last line of defense against any who get into the vaults."

Natasha and Bruce glanced at each other. Bruce nodded, "Alright."

Thor looked back at his father quickly and then followed the other two out of the room. Bruce looked around at the men, "Um…hey." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"If Thor believes that you can be of help within the vaults then follow me," Odin ordered. Bruce looked up at him with a sheepish grin and nodded, quickly following him across the room.

Iron Man flew above the fighting sides, shooting a clear line into the ground to separate the Asgardian army from the other. That lasted about two seconds. "Well, was worth a try," He chimed. "I believe a full frontal assault is in order Sir."-"Yeah, I know."

The army clashed with the mismatched creatures, some tall, some short, some ugly, and some just…uncharacteristic. All shapes and sizes of angry power. The grey bird flew past Iron Man, making him spin slightly. "What was that for?" He grumbled. She laughed inside her suit but said nothing.

Hawkeye's position was becoming increasingly unstable as a small militia aimed and fired non-stop at the bird in its hole. "Oh…" Tony breathed, seeing it now. He quickly flew over, pausing in front of the hole to fire at the small creatures that returned it. After about a minute of shooting and dodging shots it was done and Clint grabbed hold of his hand so he could be brought somewhere else.

"This fight could be over quickly, drop me off with Cap. We need to finish this as quick as we can," Clint stated, eyeing the fighting below. Tony dropped him from the air and the moment he hit the ground he rolled and kicked at a short creature. "How's it going Cap?" He asked as he pulled his string back and let loose an arrow.

"Fine. They seem to be incompetent in hand to hand combat."

A blue, frosty, giant stepped forward, sneering at the Captain. "Perhaps it is you who is incompetent human." He held up his hand as it turned to ice. He looked down at the blue stared hero with a wicked smile. "We are born fighters."

"Well," Clint huffed. "So much for that idea."

As the giant moved to attacked the two he was pushed forward by a great force, moaning in pain. The two men quickly hurried away as the giant fell before them, a hammer turning back around to where Thor stood at the edge of the battle. He nodded to them and proceeded to attack a large red-orange creature.

The red-orange creature was twice as tall as Thor and possibly four times as wide. It, he possibly, roared at Thor.

Thor just smiled, "Come then monstrosity and show me what you can do!"

The creature ran on two legs and then reverted to four, trampling toward the Thunder God. Thor gripped his hammer tightly and waited for the creature to come close and when it was close enough he spun out of the reaching arm and bashed the crook of its arm toward its face. A crack was heard and the creature screeched in pain, now left with a limp arm. Thor proceeded with his attack by jumping and bringing down his hammer on the creatures head.

There was another of these large creatures that growled at seeing its comrade taken down. "Oh no you don't." Natasha muttered. She held up her arms and, turning them to electrify, she shot at the beast. Blue sparks of electricity sparkled around the creature and it hissed and huffed at the pain, trying to move forward. The smell of burning air filled the air and she stopped. For a moment she stared at the hurt creature, waiting to see what it would do until it just fell over.

She spun around, kicking a Chitauri in the throat and then tripped it to the ground. Pulling a knife from her thigh she stabbed the thing in the chest with a sneer. It fizzled and then went out. She took the weapon it held and began to use it against a Giant.

Gold clad soldiers swarmed through the area, going around her as they were apparently winning the battle at hand. The giant she shot at was taken down by some of the soldiers. They ran through the crowds, dispatching any who still stood in their wake. Cries of war sounded as they clashed with the last line of creatures.

"That was quite enjoyable," Clint smirked as he walked up to Natasha's side. She let out a small laugh, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

Betty landed solidly, scraping across the ground loudly. She landed a few feet in front of Clint and Natasha, surprising them. They looked back and saw a large brute of an alien with purple skin. In his right hand he held a struggling Captain America around the neck.

A smile slowly formed on his face. "Hello Avengers."

* * *

**AHHH! Just one more chapter left (depending on how long it comes out to be)! **

**I kept Lily out of this one because I wanted to and she probably won't be in the next one. I'm thinking the next will be this long or possibly a little longer! Not sure yet!**

**Hope you liked!**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**XD**


	30. Chapter 30

**There will be another chapter or two after all. I cannot promise any date for them though.**

**I've got to say that I'm sorry before hand! :( Epic battle and sadness ensues! **

**XC**

* * *

Betty skidded across the ground, scraping loudly as she fell by the two spies. She got up slowly, resting on her elbow. She sneered inside of the suit, grabbing on to the wound that had pulled painfully just under the arc. She knew it was bleeding much worse than before and it hurt quite a bit.

"Hello Avengers," The purple alien smiled.

Thanos, the one they were here to stop stood behind the small group, holding on to Captain America by the neck. He was obviously strong and big and dangerous. He was as tall, maybe taller than some of the giants they had fought, and muscular like a boxing star.

His smile was wicked and held a threat all its own. He looked over at the Avenger he held, "Humans are no match for Thanos." He looked back at the few that stood in front of him, "Say goodbye to your comrade."

A crack could be clearly heard no matter how much warring growls filled the air. Thanos dropped the Star-Spangled man, still smiling. His body fell, a single thud ending his short fall but he did not move-at all.

There was a perverse silence in their moment of shock as they stared at the Captain. A second ago he stood, fighting with strength and stamina and now he lay motionless. Reality struck the few of them, as they stayed motionless out of shock. Captain America was dead…

"Thanos!" Thor growled furiously. He walked past his friends. He glanced at the Captain before looking back up at Thanos who still smiled. "You will pay with your life for what you have done!"

Thor jumped into action, swinging Mjolnir down at Thanos' head. Thanos quickly blocked the blow, crossing both arms above him, staring down the God of Thunder. "You will not succeed Thor. You will all fail and die as your comrade did."

"No!" He bellowed. Thor flipped around the large alien, hitting him square in the back. "We will not!"

The assassins dispersed quickly as the brute flew at them and Betty took to the air. "You must get out of this fight Dr. Smith," Jarvis said. "For an A.I. you are really concerned."-"I am following programed protocols that Mr. Stark had programmed if he were hurt in his own suit."-"Then I'm sure he tells you to shut up as well."-"Indeed, it has become words of choice-"-"-Shut it Jarvis. I'll fight until I can't."

Betty flew over toward the Captain, leaning down over his body. She reached out to him, her hands unsure and shaking. "Steve…?" She gently touched his chest with one hand while searching for a pulse the other. Tears filled her eyes when she did not feel anything. "Jarvis," She said. "Is there a pulse?"-"Mr. Rogers has no pulse."-"Oh my God, Steve. No, no, no."

Thor sent bolts of lightning at Thanos, pinning him on the ground with it. Hawkeye shot two arrows, both of which exploded beside the aliens head. "How much of a punch can this guy take?" Hawkeye demanded. "Does he have any weaknesses?"

"None that I know of," Thor commented.

"Then lets make one," Black Widow ordered. "Do everything we can to keep him down, weaken him until Odin can imprison him. We can't let him do anymore damage-to anyone."

"Everyone give me some space." Tony barked. He flew above, little rockets on his shoulders out and ready to be fired. "The blast could hurt," He commented.

The three of them scattered quickly, giving him the space needed to shoot the rockets at Thanos. It was a small whiteout where Thanos had sat but as the explosion cleared they could see that the alien was slowly standing again. "Is that all you have Avengers?" He coed, disappointment lining his voice. "I was told that I would be courting death. And I have yet to see such a feat that could end in my untimely death."

Betty sucked in a deep breath, glaring at Thanos. Still kneeling over Steve she lifted her arm, shooting at him with as much force as she could. Thanos stood his ground, blocking the blast with his forearms. "You mock us for something you have not seen," She spat. "Perhaps you will not realize it until it has already unfolded."

Thanos smirked.

Betty stopped as Thor jumped toward the alien. "You will fall this day Thanos!" He swung at the distracted Titan, hitting him across his head. Thor spun slightly, curving upward to hit him under the chin.

Iron Man dove in, shooting him in the back with controlled blasts. Betty flew past the Titan, using her wing to cut along his abdomen. She succeeded in cutting his suit and making a red line across his chest, which meant she could cut him. But it would take more than one pass by.

Hawkeye aimed at his head, "Move Thor." The moment Thor moved he let go, the arrow flying toward his head. Thanos ducked at the last moment and the arrow went past him and hit Iron Man in the leg, causing a small explosion. He was peeved but only sustained a few scratches from the arrow. "You should have moved as well," Hawkeye grumbled.

Black Widow took off, disappearing into the city. She ran through the streets, receiving stares from the Asgardians and looks of curious wonder. She ignored it and ran to the Throne hall, seeking out King Odin. She raced into the throne hall, ignoring the commands of the guarding men. Odin walked back and forth in front of his throne. He looked up suddenly, watching the human race up to him.

"One of our own have died because of Thanos and we are not anywhere close to winning this battle King Odin," She said, glaring slightly. "We need your help and the help of your army or we will not defeat him. We need something."

Betty jumped into the opening, slamming her palm on the ground and sending a wave of concussive energy through the ground. Thanos glared at the woman, standing still for the meek try against him. He grabbed her by the head, and she felt her wound tug slightly. "You are near death as we speak human and yet you still fight. Perhaps you are more than the other Avengers with you."

The helmet snapped off and broke in multiple places, allowing her to fall out of it. Betty did not stop fighting though and as she fell she encircled herself with her wings and began to spin, slicing as forcibly as she could at his purple skin. "No, I am not. They are more than I could ever be Thanos."

"Than you are as human as the rest." He arched back and swung through, punching her in the chest. Her body curled around his fist momentarily and then she flew back, tumbling across the ground dangerously now that her head was exposed. "No human can defeat Thanos!" He bellowed.

"Then let us be the first to prove you wrong." Hawkeye said, scowling as he pulled back another arrow from a side perch. "We're just waiting to do it at the right moment."

An army of gold clad soldiers formed a line at his back, Natasha at the lead with a group of others who were not so goldenly dressed. "Thanos," the Red haired man growled above all else. "This is over! You will surrender or we will make you."

Thanos looked back at the gathering army, a sadistic smile pulling at his lips. "All of Asgard has arrived I see."

….

The battle ensued for what felt like hours, many falling and many injured. Thanos was weakening, slowly, but he was too powerful that not even the Avengers seemed to be able to scratch him. Sif and the Warriors three fought fiercely alongside Thor. They were the best at what they did and were some of the few to be able to get a surmountable hit on Thanos.

Thanos, covered by a pile of golden soldiers growled and stood straight, forcing his arms out to his sides. "Enough!" He grabbed on to one of the straggling soldiers and threw him at others. "You have done nothing to me and still you fight!"

Hawkeye, unable to do much now that he ran out of arrows helped some of the men drag wounded and dead soldiers off of the battlefield. They had taken Steve as well, placing him within a shelter to see if he can heal… Black Widow tried her best but was barely able to do a thing. Iron man still flew around, taking shots at Thanos when he could.

Thor and his close comrades was the best weapon they had against Thanos.

Betty flew off to the sidelines barely able to withstand the wound on her chest any longer. "Hawkeye," She said, clutching at her chest piece. "I need you to get me out of this…" She stumbled, leaning against a building for support.

Hawkeye ran over to her, wondering what was wrong. "Your previous wounds?" He asked, helping her move to a safer place. She nodded. "I can't believe you stayed out. Dammit," He grumbled. They just lost another heavy hitter. "We need you Doc. How bad is it?" He demanded.

She met his eyes. "I've lost a lot of blood Clint. Too much possibly."

He glared at her, furious that she had pushed herself to the possible point of death. "You should have stayed on Earth, dammit."

She nodded, closing her eyes and laying down on the table of the home they had invaded. Clint pressed a button sequence between her shoulders that allowed for manual take off of the suit top. He pulled the sides, opening it enough where she could slip her upper body and arms out. "Lets see," He said. She sat up as he disconnected the upper half of the suit. His eyes immediately widened and then squinted in anger.

Her black under suit held a dark, wet hue to it-all over.

"Lay down," Clint ordered. He pressed his ear for comms. "Iron Eagle is down and she is going to need emergency medical care. Widow, if you can, get in here." He let go and grabbed out a knife from his side. "You've lost way too much blood Betty. Why did you have to keep fighting?" He asked, his eyes softer with worry.

She laid down on her back, her eyes closing in exhaustion. "I needed to help."

He shook his head, growling at her stupidity.

Natasha came into the house about to ask what happened when she saw the blood oozing from around the arc in her chest and a small line going down her ribs a little. "I though Lily healed the wound," She said, taking in a quick breath of air. She walked to the other side of the table, feeling for a pulse on her neck. "Her pulse is faint Clint…"

"Why do you think I'm rushing this," He said, cutting the last of her suit top. "We need to get her cleaned up and stitched up before she looses anymore blood."

Natasha looked at Betty's face, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow. "We need Bruce," She said.

"He's a little busy right now guarding some trophy room," He ripped a clothe from a neighboring counter, wrapping it around the arc in her chest. "God dammit! I don't know how the hell we're supposed to fix this."

Natasha rushed around the house, grabbing an armload of towels and placing them on the table beside Betty. She began to clean the blood off of her chest. The wound was not very deep but she had let it continue to bleed for far too long. Clint reached into his pockets taking out a small emergency kit and handed it to Natasha. He kept minor pressure on the towel around the arc in her chest and replaced it once already.

"Anthony," Clint said over comms. "We're going to need you to talk us through how to stitch her up around the arc."

"She shouldn't be bleeding around it at all." He stated with an oomph.

Clint looked down at the arc, "Well she is."

"If she is then it is coming directly from her heart…" There was a long pause as they all realized the consequences of the fact. "Are you sure it's around the arc?"

"Yes!" He yelled angrily. "She is bleeding around the arc and down on part of the scar from Loki."

Anthony did not answer for a long moment.

"There's nothing we can do for her Clint…" Anthony sighed.

Clint banged his hand on the table, sneering. He yelled out a couple of choice words, not meant for anyone. The reality of this fight was beginning to hurt him. They'd lost the Captain already. The man out of time himself. Thanos just snapped his neck-just like that. Their leader, friend, and teammate…dead. The strongest man he knew was dead… And now Betty was dying right in front of him. He'd become close to her through what had happened to both of them. She saw him as a brother and he saw her as a sister. And now…

"This can't be happening." He leaned over the table, staring down at the Doctor. "We can't loose them Nat. Not them." They were nearly the most innocent people on the team. Though Betty had her run in with the whole suit fiasco, beyond that she was one of the nicest people he's met. And so was Steve. A true gentleman. He still had a thing or two to learn from him. "He can't destroy our team."

"He won't," Betty moaned. "Because we are better than him."

Natasha rubbed Betty's forehead gently, removing the hair that stuck to it. She could not help the tears that filled her eyes. She felt the same way about both people that Clint did though his connection was stronger than her own.

"Are we winning?" She asked, sneering at a sudden pain. "Have we won?"

Clint glanced up at Natasha and then back down at her. "We'll win. We always do," He stated.

Betty smiled, giving Clint's hand a light squeeze. "Good guys always do."

Clint stared at her for a long moment, expecting her to say more, wanting her to say more but she had gone still and her fingers cold. His mouth opened slightly as realization sunk in. "She's dead…" he breathed.


End file.
